Written Feelings Are Harder To Say
by UuGgHh its Bryan
Summary: /GaaSaku/ sakura has moved yet again, and has now found herself in konoha high, she turns to her voice for support, but will it be enough? Will someone have to assist in a way no one else can, with the secrets she hides from everyone? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Okay since my last attempt at a fanfic was an epic fail, im writing this one! :D

tell me if it is liked or if not! thanks!

**

* * *

****New Day, New School.**

Sakura awoke in the middle of the night; she leaned over to look at her clock

"Ugh its only 4 o clock and school doesn't start till 7…interesting…" she got up and went to her computer. She opened up her Aim instant messenger to update her status

**xL0veBl0somSakk44x…**

**What's going on now?- **ugh, I have to go to ANOTHER new school again. ..

She hit enter as her status went through her computer and into the Lifestream. Sakura was still a little tired, but not enough for her to sleep. So she got out her clothes and set them on her bed

"Wow I can't see them without a light…idiot…" so she turned on her small ceiling fan light. Her room was small in itself; there were 2 windows, a small bed for her, and a dresser for her clothing, hardly enough room for a teenage girl like sakura. She got out an Abercrombie blouse, followed up with another shirt, Gilley Hicks jeans and belt, and threw a black sweater over it all to complete her outfit. She added some bracelets and a heart necklace, and finished it off with a flower pin in her hair. She decided it was all satisfactory and then jumped into the shower. To Sakura's surprise she was in the shower for 45 minutes, and it was now 5, still incredibly early though.

"This should be an interesting day Sakura, with the way you are starting out…." Sakura had moved in with her aunt Tsunade, because her mom and dad were killed when she was young and this was the only family she had left. She sighed and decided to go back to her computer. She read it over

**xL0veBl0somSakk44x…**

**What's going on now?- **ugh, I have to go to ANOTHER new school again. ..

~1 person likes this!

~xRinForever26x Commented On Your Status---Heyyy im sure it will be fine my little muffin top! If u need me just htc! Bye bye hunns! :D ---

This made Sakura smile, she had moved schools a couple of times and had to leave her all time best friend Rin at her old school. She was very happy that Rin never forgot about her, and they would stay friends forever. She commented quickly back to Rin saying her thanks, then realized it was 5:30, time to go make breakfast. Sakura new her aunt was up so she could make more noise, she turned on the radio and started making waffles

"Oh my god Blah Blah Blah is on! I love this song!" Sakura began singing along with the popular song by Ke$ha and dancing as well. Before she knew it her waffles were done, so she took them out and put them on the table. She grabbed maple syrup from her refrigerator and also placed that on the table. She made herself a quick protein shake and her breakfast was ready. She sat down and stared at her breakfast

"Oh well I'm not really that hungry…" she realized after cooking her food

"Oh well!" and she started forcing herself to eat and drink. By 6:00 Sakura had finished breakfast and now it was time to 'tweak' her outfit…

30 minutes later…

"Ok I'm done! Oh my it's 6:30 I need to go! Bye Aunt Tsunade see you soon!" she yelled into the house and then locked the door behind her. She lived close to her new school, Konoha High, it was a 10 minute walk at most, and that was if she walked very slowly. Sakura noticed that there were hardly any busses pulling into the school, and no kids running or biking of however they got to school. She noticed there was a kid walking ahead of her, but she didn't know who he was yet. Then it hit her

"Oh yeah that's the neighbors son! Doesn't he have like, 2 other siblings? Why is he walking alone?" she said to herself, she was too far away to ask him, and plus that would be very awkward considering she just moved here. She stopped to check her phone, it was only 6:35, and she was already close to the school. That's when she got a sudden text from her best friend Rin. The text read,

"Heyyy bffl! How are you handling walking to school, meet anyone on your way there?! Don't spare ANY details! LoveyouRin333" This made Sakura smile for a second time that morning, she stood there sending a reply message, and in the middle of her message she heard someone yell at her

"HEY! You're the neighbors girl right?!" The kid startled Sakura, she jumped at first but then looked at the kid

"Umm yes I am…who are you...?" she asked him in a low voice

"Don't you remember?! I met you last week! The Sabaku siblings! I'm the oldest, Kankuro?! Do you remember me?" the light bulb finally went off

"Oh yes! I do! I'm so sorry I didn't at first, I'm a little…nervous" She admitted, her cheeks turning a slight shade of red

"Oh well that fine! I can imagine you would be just a little nervous" he said winking at her

"Umm well…yea…" _This is officially awkward…_Sakura though, so she turned to her phone for support and sent her interrupted text message to Rin.

"Umm why is there no one around…doesn't school start in like, 20 minutes?" Suddenly the kid burst out laughing

"HAHAHAHA IT DOESN'T START AT 7!" he laughed at her

"Oh well…thanks…" Wow, that made her day even better. When he was finally done laughing he was able to form a sentence

"School in this area doesn't start till 7:30! So your VERY early miss…?" he trailed off

"OH! Sakura, I'm sorry my name is Sakura Haruno."

"Oh well its nice to meet you AGAIN Sakura!" ok, he was officially making her feel like dirt

"mhmm…" was all Sakura could say, it was the first day and she already wanted to leave. She was surprised when a girl walked over and hit the kid over the head

"I'm sorry! Was my stupid brother causing you any trouble?!" That's when the girl spotted Sakura's sad expression. This time she hit the kid over the head even harder

"You ass hole you made her feel horrible on her first day of school! Now go home and get our stuff so I can fix your mistake here!" she yelled at him

"Fine whatever…" he grumbled and walked away. Sakura was a little shocked, no one had ever really stuck up for her like that, except for Rin. The tall girl walked over to her

"Hello I'm sorry for my brother, my name is Temari Sabaku, and we met earlier" she said with a genuine smile. Sakura looked at her confused, then snapped out of it

"Oh yea I remember you, you like to collect giant fans right?"

"YEPP THAT'S ME!" The girl yelled at her and scared Sakura a little

"I'm sorry I tend to get loud sometimes" She grabbed Sakura's hand and shook it

"Nice to meet you, formally" She said

"Oh well nice to meet you too, my name is Sakura Haruno." She said with a smile. She saw the annoying kid named Kankuro walking up behind Temari, Temari leaned down to whisper in Sakura's ear

"If he annoys you, just slap him and call him a pervert He'll stop, I promise" she leaned back to herself and smiled at Sakura. Sakura was a little confused with everything that had just happened. Rin hadn't responded yet, which was weird, but Sakura just shrugged it off as nothing.

"Walk with us!" Temari yelled at her

"Umm well o-" she was cut off by Temari yanking her forward. They walked to school while Temari hammered Sakura with questions. They made it to the school, and Sakura was a little confused, and when Temari saw this she explained

"The school has 4 entrances, 2 for us, and 2 for people who take that crap bus system."

"Oh…I see…" sakura replied. There was a walkway leading up to the school door, and grass around it. There was one tree on Sakura's left side, and some flowers on her right. Sakura noticed the boy she saw earlier sitting in the tree. She couldn't help but stare at him. He had scarlet shaded hair, and it was eyebrow length. He wore a LOT of black, and his t-shirt had a skull design on it with some other things she couldn't see. He had on black jeans with a chain in one of the pockets, and black shoes on. Ok, a lot of black was an understatement! He was well toned, but not overly muscular. He had an I-pod in his ears and what looked like a phone in his hands. Sakura couldn't really tell that much about him, he was sitting on the branch of the tree, and they were far away. Sakura looked at Temari, who was apparently arguing with Kankuro but Sakura was to busy observing to be paying attention

"Who is that kid?" she asked Temari, and she looked over

"Oh that my younger brother, Gaara. He's a little anti-social though so be careful. Once you get to know him though he couldn't hurt a fly!" she said with a smile

"Gaara…oh…" was all she could say. Temari suddenly interrupted Sakura's thought process

"Hey let me see your schedule!" She grabbed Sakura's schedule and looked at it

"Umm sure?" she said to the girl

"Iew you have art with Kankuro, try not to kill him for me" She winked at Sakura

"What would you know Sakura likes me better than you! Right Sakura?!" he asked annoyed

"Umm…is there really a right answer to this question?" she said, trying not to be mean

"Never mind…woman…" He mumbled before walking away to wherever

"Hmm well I have 4 classes with you…this should be good…" She handed the schedule back. Sakura checked her phone, it was now 7 o'clock, still 30 minutes! Sakura was going insane and mentally panicking about her day. There was so much new to her, and she only knew one person really; considering the other two already hated her, or so she thought. She stayed next to Temari's side as she thought, until Temari interrupted her

"Oh! I should probably introduce you to my brother! Come here!" she said as she grabbed Sakura's wrist and pulled her towards the tree her brother was in.

"Oh Gaara!" she yelled, gaining a glance from her brother but no response

"There is someone I want you to meet! She is our new neighbor and a new classmate!"

Gaara glanced down at the girls who were now by the tree. Sakura looked up too say hi, and caught a glimpse of his eyes. His eyes were a light shade of sea foam green, almost blue like, and he had dark purple circles under them, which brought out the beauty of his eyes even more. _Must not sleep a lot…_Sakura thought to herself, but couldn't really help but stare at him, she was mesmerized by his eyes…

"So are you going to say something or just keep staring at me?" he asked her. Her face turned a bright shade of red when she realized what she was doing

"OH! I'm sorry I'm just a little nervous about today! My name is Sakura; it is nice to meet you!" she said as politely as she could, but still keeping her voice soft and clear.

"Hn. I figure my sister already told you my name, so I see no need in repeating it for you." He told her in a monotone, careless voice.

"Oh well, ok." Was Sakura's reply

"Told you he was anti-social…" Temari spoke softly to Sakura and earned a death glare from her brother. _Oh wow talk about how looks can kill…_Sakura thought to herself

"Oh relax Gaara! I'm sure Sakura still likes you even though you don't like talking to people!"

"Whatever…" came his response.

"Well I'm going to go show Sakura here around school! See you later!"

"You are?" she asked

"YES!" She yelled at Sakura and pulled her away from her brother. Sakura noticed more and more kids started to walk in now, earning more stares from more people. Temari continued showing Sakura all her classes and her locker, but Sakura could not focus on that. _Why am I so concerned with if he likes me…_She inwardly argued with herself. _Oh well time to get a grip…I think we are at first period now?_ and as if on cue Temari told her

"This is your first period class. Your teacher is Kakashi, iew, but have fun anyway!" and with that she pushed Sakura into her first class. There was only about half the class there, but she still felt very uncomfortable. She spotted an open desk right in front of none other than the infamous Gaara! _Oh great, this should be interesting…_ She thought to herself as she walked over and took a seat, making no contact with anyone around her. Sakura took out her notebook and started writing; she always wrote or drew when she was scared or worried. Sakura sunk down into her chair as she worked on a poem and drew a little. She felt so uncomfortable and sat in complete silence, only detectable by the eye. She was very distracted by the person behind her, and it was making her self conscious and she didn't know why. She kept telling herself that she would be ok; after all, you can't fall apart on the first day of school….right?

* * *

ok idk i liked it but maybe i am a super nerd...haha plzzzzz tell me wat u think!!

Reviews keep me writing!

alllways,

Bryan :)


	2. Chapter 2

Okay this is chapter 2!!! i worked on it for awhilee so i hope it is okayy!!

Enjoyyy:)

**

* * *

**

**I need your help…**

So it was about 5 minutes into Sakura's first period class, English, and her teacher was still no where in site. She managed to finish a poem, and create a drawing to accompany it in that small amount of time. Suddenly as she was finally starting to relax, a loud group of about 7 kids barged into the classroom.

There was a loud obnoxious blonde one who seemed liked he had a hyperactive disorder or something. He was practically jumping off the walls and obviously annoying all the other students. His hair was spiky and he was taller than sakura as far as she could tell, he was wearing orange. Sakura hated orange, she could not stand the sight of it, and if that wasn't bad enough he accompanied it with yellow. She wanted to puke on him

There was a timid shy one with pretty blue hair, she was just as tall as sakura and her eyes were a pearl like color. Sakura wished she had eyes like that; she has always hated her eyes. One time in her last school she even regarded them as "puke crystals," and that made for an interesting lunch discussion. The girls outfit consisted of a combination of blue and white clothes, with a few necklaces and bracelets to match. Her hair was very shiny, and she kept it down, it reached to about a little lower than her shoulder.

There was also a shorter girl with brunette hair who had it pulled into two buns. She had dark amber eyes that complimented her hair and almost no makeup on. Her clothes were like Sakura's, plus she had a lot of pockets, but sakura couldn't figure out why they were there. She was a little on the shorter side, well, shorter than Sakura. She was smiling a lot appeared very happy in general.

One tall guy got on Sakura's nerves. He looked like he hated life and everything about it, and had long brunette hair that went down half his back. He had the same eyes as the blue haired girl, so maybe they were brother and sister? Anyway his clothing was a plain white shirt with a sweatshirt over it, and white jeans. Sakura has thought he bleached them or something like that. He was the first one who spotted her and shot a glare, but she simply didn't care and sat there looking unaffected.

A blonde girl whose hair was in a long ponytail that also went down half way her back, sort of like the brunette kid. She looked like the popular type who was friends with a lot of people and wouldn't care about a girl like Sakura. But to her surprise, she was talking to everyone in the group and smiling and laughing. She didn't seem like some of the other mean "popular" girls Sakura has known from her other schools.

Lastly there was a guy with raven colored hair that resembled a chickens butt. He was taller than everyone else and looked very cold and unemotional. He reminder her of Gaara slightly, but she shrugged it off. His eyes were a dark onyx color and they looked very tired. He wore a lot of dark colors like lime green, grey, black, and navy blue. He didn't honestly look that happy, but Sakura was not going to involve herself in it.

The loud obnoxious blonde one was annoying Sakura from all his yelling

"OKAY! Time for English! Let go gang or we will be late!" he yelled at them

"We are late you dobe" the raven haired boy said as he whacked him over the head

"Oww that hurt chicken head" the blonde one said to annoy him. The raven hair boy mumbled something under his breath and walked to his seat, which was on the other side of where Sakura was sitting. _Thank god he didn't sit near me…_ She inwardly thought. Little did anyone know, Sakura had a quite evil side to her. She had moved so many times over the years, and she got tired of dealing with dirt bags so now she has no tolerance for them. No one was paying attention to anything going on in the class when the blonde boy spotted her and raised his hand to point. Sakura was ready with a paper ball which she threw directly into his mouth as she shot him a glare. He took the note out, spit on the floor and read it

"If you announce anything about my presence to this class, I will personally make sure you wake up in a hospital tomorrow breathing through a tube." The boy went a little white and crumbled the paper to throw it out; he walked over to the seat next to the raven haired boy who looked at him like he was crazy. Sakura smiled to herself that no one caught a glimpse of that, or so she thought. She didn't notice the tall brunette boy who was suddenly at her ear

"If you ever threaten any of my friends in any way again, I will make sure your life here at Konoha is shortly lived. Do you understand me?" he asked her. Sakura's temper flared as she whispered darkly back at the boy

"And if you ever threaten me again I will make sure that YOUR life is turned into a miserable hell as long as I am at this school. Do you understand ME?" she spat back at him. The kid stood up, towering well over her as she just glared at him icily.

"Your ok kid" he said as he walked away. Sakura mentally cursed at herself for already making enemies, but didn't care. She would be by herself anyway in the long run. She was a little lost in though and didn't notice that the brunette girl had come over to sit next to her.

"Hello, my name is Tenten. It's nice to meet you" She said with a smile. Sakura was a little taken back by her actions, but decided to be nice to the girl

"Um hello…my name is Sakura Haruno. It's nice to meet you too" she said with a small timid smile

"You just moved here I take it?" she asked

"Umm yes, how did you know?

"Well you weren't exactly 'friendly' to Neji over there" she said while laughing slightly. Sakura blushed red, realizing that this girl saw her threaten her friend

"Oh I'm sorry…I'm not really good at trusting guys in the beginning…" she said not finishing her sentence completely

"Say no more. I totally get it." The girl said with a smile

"You do…" Sakura whisper almost inaudible, but she still heard it

"Yes, im not fond of so many guys in this school either" she said while winking

"Oh, okay" was all Sakura could say. She wasn't exactly the most 'exciting' person to talk to, and she knew that. So she was relieved when the teacher walked in

"Hello class im sorry my-" the blonde kid cut him off

"STOP LIEING!" he shouted at him

"Naruto you have detention today during lunch" he said with a smile.

_So your name is Naruto…_ She thought to herself as the whole class laughed

"He can be kind of annoying, but he's really nice" Tenten whispered to her

"Oh okay, I was kind of mean to him already though…" she said blushing a little

"That's okay he forgives anyone" she said with a smile

"That's good" And then the teacher had spotted her

"It seems we have a new student. Would you like to come down here and introduce yourself?" he asked her

"Umm not really…" Sakura replied sinking in her chair

"Well you have to. So come on down!" he said to her with enthusiasm. So sakura stood up and walked to the front of her classroom to face her classmates

"My name is Sakura Haruno." She said, and looked to the teacher

"Tell us a little more…" he said leading her on, but she raised an eyebrow at him and he sighed

"What is interesting about you?" he asked

"Umm well I write and sing and draw. That's it" She announced. She was relieved that none of her classmates really cared; she didn't want it to be really awkward.

"Okay seeming is that all im getting out of you, you can sit down" he told her with a smile. She merely nodded and almost ran to her seat. She sat down and sank in her seat. Tenten nudged her in the side

"It's okay, once you get to know everyone the awkwardness stops" she whispered to Sakura

"Ok well that's always good" She said while smiling and Tenten smiled back.

"What do you have next period?" She asked Sakura

"Umm I have math next with…Asuma? Is that even how you pronounce it?" she made Tenten laugh

"No one knows how to pronounce it its ok!" she laughed silently and Sakura couldn't help but laugh in response. The teacher let the class do whatever they want for about the whole period as Sakura got the 4-11 on all the kids.

"So next period you have with me, Ino, and…umm…I cant remember who else!" She said while laughing, so Sakura just smiled, glad she now had one more friend.

"Oh we also have it with Temari" she said with a smile

"OH yes that was who I was forgetting! Thank you!"

After about 10 more minutes the bell rang and the two girls got up and moved out of the classroom, and when Tenten's friends tried to find her, she was no where in site. They all figured she was off with someone else so they continued on their normal paths. Tenten showed Sakura where her locker was, and her math classroom. The first thing Sakura noticed when she went in was who was already in the room. It was Temari's brother, Gaara. She tried not to stare at him but he always made her so curious and self conscious at the same time. So Sakura took a seat next to where Tenten sat, which was luckily on the other side of the classroom as to where Gaara was. That's when Ino walked in

"OH Tenten that's where you are! We have been loo-" but she cut herself off

"Oh and so who is your new friend?" she asked very loudly and Sakura blushed

"Shut up Ino! If you sit down maybe we'll be nice enough to tell you" She said with a grin on her face

"Fine" she mumbled as she took the seat in front of them

"So you are the new girl" she said as she looked over Sakura's features

"Yea that's me…" She said blushing yet again

"OH being the new girl isn't so bad! It was me at one time! And I got over it!" She said flashing Sakura a smile full of courage

"Oh well…thanks I think?" and they all laughed, Sakura not as much as the others though.

"Hmm so I have a feeling we will be good friends!" Ino said as she gave her a cross desk hug and moved back to her seat

"Oh wow" Sakura said quietly

"What wrong?" Tenten asked

"People are a lot nicer here than other schools" She said with a smile. It was getting easier for Sakura to smile now, as the day progressed. As more and more students started filling up the room, the teacher began class.

"Okay class, today we are working with element formulas and infinities!" he said in a loud voice

"So im going to pair you up and give you a worksheet! If it is not done in this class it will be for homework!" he said and the class gave an "Aw" noise

"Stop you're complaining or I'll give you a 60 page packet!" and just like that, the class shut up

"Okay partners will be as follows! Miasu and Jade! Yamanaka and Inuzuka!" and Sakura blanked out for a little while as he read off names, until he got to hers

"Haruno and…" He paused looking for her partner

"Sabaku!" she prayed he meant Temari, but she was no where to be found in the classroom.

"Okay move next to your partners and begin working now!" he boomed at the class. So she picked up her books and silently walked over to where Gaara was sitting. She sat at the desk next to him, and moved her desk about half an inch towards his as she began working without even looking at him. The 'ditto' he gave the class was actually a small packet with 45 problems in it! Sakura was annoyed, she was good at math, but he gave her 45 questions on the one subject she despised the most and was the worst at? So she just trudged through it and continued.

When she was about half way through the packet the teacher walked over

"This is hardly a team!" he yelled at her, but luckily everyone was so into the packet that they didn't notice. He grabbed Sakura's desk and pushed it against Gaara's! _Oh my god did he actually push me?!_ She thought to herself as her shoulder slightly tapped Gaara's by accident and she panicked. She moved over as far as the desk would allow as she continued working. Gaara originally had a sweatshirt hood over his head, but took it down once he was done. Which I might add he had finished when Sakura was only on question 29! She didn't want to glance over at him, for risk of staring, but she could not resist the temptation when he put his ear bud in and started gazing out the window. After finishing problem 29, she snuck a peek at Gaara. His hair was down flat, and his left ear was pierced. He had a perfect birth mark placed right next to his nose, and sakura couldn't help but stare. She caught herself just in time though when someone dropped their calculator. She snapped out of it moving her eyes back to the paper. She continued to work on the 30th problem. She spent about 5 minutes on this problem because she simply could not figure it out. All her work made sense, but the answer did not plug in. She struggled and started redoing the problem on other sheets of paper, but each time, nothing. She had let her hair down today, and when some of it got into her face, she pushed it back up in annoyance and looked back down at the paper. At this point it had attracted Gaara's attention and he was now watching her struggle through the problem. She finally let out one last 'ugh' in defeat; she could not solve this one

"What's wrong?" he asked her in a careless voice as usual.

_Oh I can't solve this problem but im too scared to ask you for help because I think you hate me already and I don't want to come off as a stupid bimbo with no hope of ever learning anything! _She sped out in her head, but did not say it aloud

"Oh I umm, im just ughh…" she couldn't force the sentence out. I need help. Sakura has had to rely on herself all her life; she has never needed assistance and thought she never would. So for her to confess to someone she was incapable of doing something, even as small as a math problem, made her feel like that weak little kid inside, and it tore her apart. Gaara saw her struggling for the words and the fact that she couldn't admit she needed help. Sakura almost jumped when she felt Gaara's hand on top of hers, as he used her hand to circle her mistake.

"Thank…y-you…" She stuttered a little bit over her words but finally understood what was wrong with the problem. She finished it in a matter of seconds and looked it over

"Correct" he told her, and she noticed how he simply _gazed_ at her paper to know it was correct.

"Thank you…" She spoke softly again, but he simply nodded without looking at her.

She managed to finish the packet with 5 minutes left in the period. She was inwardly battling with herself whether or not to tell Gaara what happened before, and finally summoned the courage to look at him

"I'm sorry about before. I have a lot of trouble admitting when I need help…its one of my biggest weaknesses…more like insecurities actually" His eyes made her want to tell him her whole life, but she knew she couldn't so she looked away but continued to talk

"I've always depended on myself so its kind of hard to have people help me…im sorry" she said as she blushed lightly and looked down at her desk. _Why is she telling me all this…_ Gaara thought to himself

"Your welcome" was all he said in response to her story, still keeping his eyes on her. She used her hair to hide her great excitement that he responded without questions. She took out her notebook and finished her poem from earlier with the last line standing out to her with more significance than it should of as she smiled to herself,_ you've made my heart whole again…_

* * *

okay well i liked this chapterr:)

tell me wat u think! Reviews keep me writing!!

Allways,

Bryan :)


	3. Chapter 3

Ok this is all about Saakura and her feelings pretty muchh!!

Hope u liek itt!!

**I think I like you…**

After math Sakura walked to her closely placed locker to get the rest of her stuff, then it was off to chorus. She had chorus with Tenten, her friend Neji, the blonde kid, Ino, and of course Temari. One thing Temari conveniently forgot to mention: Gaara was also in chorus.

_Are you series?! This kid is going to think I stalk him?!_ Sakura thought to herself

_Okay, just play it cool. Ya that's it, walk smoothly, calmly, you are in control of yourself, you ar-" _Her thoughts were cut off by her tripping on the stairs she was walking up. The chorus room wasn't exactly a "normal" room to say the least. There were desks for two, like in a science lab, and they were seated up on a riser like slant, almost as if having to sit in a desk on a riser. This made Sakura feel as if she was going to fall, and what do you know she did! She tripped on one of the stairs, but to her surprise she did not hit the ground, instead she felt someone grab her arm and keep her from face planting. She looked up to meet Gaara's sea foam eyes, as she blushed red from tripping, but now blushed even deeper from looking into his eyes. She realized she was just sitting on the stair, staring at him, so she gathered herself and her things up into a standing position

"Thank you…" she said softly

"Do you mind if I sit with you, there are no more open seats?" she asked timidly, afraid of getting the response "no get lost" from him, but she didn't.

"If you want" he replied coolly, and she smiled and took the seat on the opposite side of him. She collected herself in the chair, and got all her materials straight well also ignoring the stares and questioning glances from kids. She realized Tenten and Ino were trying to flag her down from across the room and looked at them questioningly, mouthing

"What's up?" They responded the same way

"What are you doing?!" They mouthed to her. She gave them a confused look before putting the sentence together.

"What do you mean?" she asked them silently, but just as they were about to respond the teacher walked in. She had long brown hair that had a shine to it, dark brown eyes, a long skirt on, boots, and a sweater and scarf. Sakura had to admit, she was dressed pretty well!

"Hello class. Today we have some special guests" she said as 4 students walked in

"This is the school's star cellist, violinist, pianist, and guitarist. They will be accompanying anyone who will be performing today" And that's when she spotted Sakura

"Ah yes, the new girl! I forgot about you for a sec! Why don't you come down here and show us your talent?!" she asked enthusiastically. Sakura stood slowly as everyone watched her walk down as if it were death row. She walked silently up to the teacher

"What do you want me to do?" she asked quietly

"Oh just do what you do best!" _Oh yeah you're helpful…_ Sakura thought

"Okay…" She whispered to herself mostly. Sakura walked over to the group and whispered to everyone what she wanted to sing, and then grabbed the microphone. As the students started playing she slowly transitioned into the soft song…

"I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me, me, me"

Sakura sang with the voice on an archangel, as it slowly drifted to an end, leaving her audience in tears. The girls were practically sobbing in their chairs, and boys looked like they saw a real life ghost, and the teacher's hand was over her mouth in awe. No one had expected that voice from a girl like that. Sakura closed her mouth and looked at her stunned audience, embarrassed. She turned to the teacher, a little red and with her hands in front of her

"Umm…was I that bad?" she asked quietly. The teacher had to regain herself before speaking

"Of course NOT! You are absolutely stunning…ahh Sakura it is! You have a lot of talent and potential, good job!" she almost yelled at the girl. Sakura was a little taken back by her actions, but practically ran back to her seat with everyone still gaping at her from that song. She sunk into her seat a little, embarrassed and turning very red very fast. She tried to ignore the whispers and pretend they didn't involve her, but she knew they did. She knew everything everyone was talking about was her. She hated attention, positive or negative, she hated it. She waited for the teacher to get hold of the class and everyone to settle down. She wanted to ask Gaara how she did, considering his eyes were wide open in shock from her performance as well. She was scared of his reaction though, if she did simply touch him to get his attention. He didn't look like a touchy feely type. Right when she was about to gather the courage to ask him, he spoke first

"You sing beautifully you know" he told her while looking into her eyes. She blushed from his comment and looked away, using her hair to hide her blush.

"Thank you…" she spoke softly, but still clearly. Then something hit her

_He hasn't asked about my pink hair yet…to think of it no one has…_ She questioned herself. She grabbed a piece of hair and looked at it carefully. Examining it to great lengths to make sure it was still pink

"What are you doing?" he asked with an eyebrow raised

"WHO ME?! Oh nothing!" she said over excitedly dropping the hair from her hand. He knew she wasn't telling him the truth, so he asked again

"That was a lie. What were you really doing?" he said in a monotone voice as usual

"Ugh fine, you win" he half smiled at her

"No one has mentioned my pink hair yet…and I was just checking to make sure it was still pink and I wasn't just crazy…" She said, feeling completely mental after saying it

"hn" was all he said in response. She looked at him with a blank expression, and he raised an eyebrow in response

"That's it?" she asked

"Yes"

"No 'how is that possible' responses? Nothing!? Really?!" She asked in wonder, no one had ever just NOT said anything about it

"Yes, nothing" he told her again

"Wow…that's a first, and probably a last…" she told herself.

The rest of the class went on smoothly, no more conversations with Gaara though. The bell rang soon enough as she waited for her friends who looked like they were going to explode

"Oh my god do you ever just listen to yourself?!" they both asked

"Umm no…why?" Sakura asked, hesitant for the answer though

"BECAUSE YOU ARE AMAZING!" They both yelled at her in unison

"Oh well um…thank you?" she said, as if a question

"Your welcome!" they told her. They began to walk to their lockers

"We all have lunch next, so it will be ok if we are late" Tenten said

"Yeah, the teachers are really lenient in this school about being late" Ino added

"Oh, okay. That's good I guess" Sakura said shrugging

"I guess? That's great! It gives us more time to go fix our makeup and hair and go to out lockers and stuff!" Tenten told her

"Oh well, yes, that is good" Sakura said with a smile

"It's just that, I've never really been late before, so it doesn't really bother me"

"Oh well that is going to change!" Ino practically yelled at her. By this time they were at Tenten's locker and waiting for the brunette girl to retrieve her books. Next they moved on to Ino and her locker. They spent about 5 minutes at Ino's locker doing oh, nothing! They eventually made it to Sakura's locker after hanging in the hallway doing nothing. She quickly grabbed her stuff and they headed to lunch. They walked into the lunchroom, Sakura unsure where they were going to sit but still followed along as usual. They walked over to a table in the back, where the loud obnoxious blonde kid was, the boy named Neji, then raven haired kid, someone sakura did not know who had a dog next to him, and of course the infamous Gaara and his siblings.

_OK now he will really think I'm stalking him…but I'm not!_ She inwardly yelled at herself before deciding where to sit. The table was mostly taken up; she could have either sat next to the kid she did not know, the one with the dog, Kankuro, Neji, or Gaara. So she compromised and sat across from Gaara and next to Neji, who she disliked strongly. She wasn't hungry at all, so she merely nibbled at some fruit and a soda. She realized Gaara was not eating either so she stuck an apple in front of him. He looked at her questioningly, and she simply smiled timidly. No one had noticed because everyone was wrapped up in the gossip Ino was spreading, and plus Kankuro was asleep and now snoring so it was more difficult to hear. She was trying to be kind to him, but she still got the idea he hated her and it made her uncomfortable. He turned the apple down ad Sakura just shrugged and put it back into her bag.

"You're not going to eat it?" he asked her

"No, that's why I offered it to you" she said with a smile

"hn" came his final response.

Lunch flew by, and soon it was over. Sakura had gotten the hang of the school, but not the locations.

"Does anyone know how to get to History with ba…Baki…ya, I think that's how you say it…" So she looked up to see if anyone would be in her next class, but the only two people remaining near her were Tenten and Gaara. Tenten spoke first

"Oh sorry, I have Art next period, maybe Gaara knows where it is!" she said as she turned on her heel to head for her art room

"Oh yeah you guys are a lot of help…" She muttered to herself

"You have History with me, so just try and keep up" he told her in a monotone voice as usual

"Okay! Thank you!" she told him cheerfully

"Mhmm" came his response. They walked silently towards their history room, and got their shortly. She walked to the back of the class and took the seat closest to the wall. Gaara sat on the opposite end of the classroom, which gave her a period to sort out her thoughts.

_Well he is really nice…but he hardly says 2 words to me…plus I don't think he likes me…well maybe he does, but he certainly doesn't show it! I could just be over reacting and all but I don't think so…all the other kids seem fine, but him….its just him…_ Sakura fought with herself only to be disrupted by the teacher asking her a question

"The Goths" she said glancing at the board. Everyone was a little surprised at how fast she answered, and it was correct, but sakura was just good at social studies. The teacher returned to teaching as Sakura's internal battle raged on

_It's not like I'm hard to talk to, plus I'm very nice…maybe he's just shy? No, that's not it. There's more too him…I want to learn what that is…but I don't want to come out and say "Hey tell me your life story!" No. That would be VERY awkward. I want to get to know him better…but how do I do that if he doesn't even like me to begin with?! Ugh I hate life sometimes…I really do…_ And by the time sakura had finished battling with herself, she could only come up with one answer to all her questions. She liked him, not just liked him, she really _really _liked him…and this was not going to be easy…

* * *

okay i say this alot, i am a gigantic nerd cuz i rrlllyy liked this chapter. but who am i?!

Anyway, hope u liked it as much as me haha!

Reviews keep me writing!

Allways,

Bryan :)


	4. Chapter 4

Okayy idk wat to say baout this chapter! hope u like it!!!

**Blooming Love**

Sakura walked out of her Global class, tired as ever. She had mentally stressed herself out enough for today. Sakura's next class was French with Ino, the kid with the dog, and Temari.

The period went by slow as words sakura did not even know existed were being written on the board. She made her way close enough to Temari to slip her a note. The note read

"Hey, who is that kid with the dog in class?" she asked her. So Temari quickly wrote down his name on the paper and slid it to Sakura

"His name is Kiba. He's not really MY friend, more of Ino's." She finished the note with a smile and Sakura threw it so the teacher wouldn't see. She looked back at the board as she lost herself in thought again.

(A/N im skipping most of her class's srry I don't feel like writing about boring stuff lol)

It was getting towards the end of the day, after French Sakura proceeded to Gym with everyone, including Gaara, then art with Kankuro, and now we are at science with Gaara and Ino. The teacher let them sit wherever they wanted, which is always good. Sakura and Ino sat in the back left corner of the classroom with Gaara not too far off from them. Sakura was busy staring into space and didn't notice the curios Ino who looked closely to see what she was staring at.

"Hey Sakura! Sakura?! SAKURA!" she almost yelled while throwing a paper ball at said girl

"Huh wait what happened?!"

"You were totally zoning out and staring at a certain someone…what's up with you?" Ino asked her

"Nothing sorry, I'm just a little out of it that's all." She told her with a smile

"Are you sure it doesn't have to do with the red haired hottie you were staring at?!"

"WHAT?! What are you talking about I wasn't staring at anybody and besides how would you know were you staring at me or something?!" She spat out in one very long run on sentence as a blush adorned on her cheeks.

"Wow no I wasn't staring at you, just trying to figure out what YOU were looking at" she told her

"Oh well…ok then…" Sakura said as she turned away a little embarrassed now. To Sakura's surprise she met eyes with the very person Ino was talking about, and her cheeks became bright red. She looked back to her desk while using her hair to cover it up.

**Gaara's POV**

I could hear someone being noisy behind me. It was starting to piss me off. I turned to shoot a glare at whoever it was, but instead I met her eyes again. They were emerald green…a darker shade of mine. She quickly looked away, but I couldn't figure out if it was because she was scared of me or something else. Its official, this girl is a freak.

**Sakura's POV**

I was sitting there daydreaming and arguing with myself as usual.

_You don't know…he could just be a friend…or an enemy…I don't even know if he likes me?! Why should I like him?! Then again…why shouldn't I …ugh this is so confusing. I mean of course he's in shape…more like built like a rock…and his hair is perfect and falls in the exact right space on his head…and his eyes sparkle when I look at them…and he's quiet and not obnoxious… _If it had not been for Ino and that paper ball, I swear I think I would have started drooling. Thank heavens she caught me! Then she was trying to convince me that I was so distracted because of Gaara….which was TOTALLY INSANE! Well, maybe a little accurate…or a lot….but anyway the point is that I shouldn't like him at all! So why am I so distracted by him?! Argh I was so confused. I looked away hoping to clear my head, but met his eyes once again…it looked as if they were glowing…I felt my face heat up very fast, so I looked down at my desk and hid it with my hair. I am NOT liking my schedule this year. At all. Period.

**Narrative POV**

Sakura took out her notebook and began drawing the words her mouth couldn't say. When she was finished a picture of a rose was printed on the page, accompanied by crimson blood falling from the petals. She smiled to herself as she closed the book and lifted her head up.

_Come to think of It, shouldn't we be doing some sort of work? _She thought to herself but verbalized it to Ino

"Hey Ino, shouldn't we be doing something pertaining to, oh I don't know, biology?"

"Yea we should be…but the teacher said he had to go to a "meeting" Ino said as she laughed and held up her fingers to quote the word meeting.

"Haha you're probably right…his meeting is a date with the teachers lounge" And with that they both started laughing, earning a few looks from kids here and there.

"Oh I wanted to ask u Ino, how you deal with FOURTH PERIOD lunch?! Its practically breakfast?!" She asked the girl in wonder

"Oh yes, that. Well I've had that since 7th grade so it doesn't really faze me. What YOU should do is it as little as possible, I would say an apple or and orange, if that. And just drink some water or something and you will be fine" she said with a smile

"Okay well that is good, because this morning I ate like a pig and for lunch I was barely able to stomach a soda" she said as they both laughed again, but this time not as loud

"You will get used to it trust me…on another note! Tell me Sakura, who you like so far?!" She asked enthusiastically

"Umm well you Tenten and Temari obviously… Kankuro is well…Kankuro. Kiba is ok I guess, the blonde boy annoys me a little. So does that raven haired kid and the one with a stick up his ass-"

"YOU MEAN NEJI?!" Ino shot out

"Umm yea, I think that was his name…why?"

"Because Neji has been like that since BIRTH! We all think he came out frowning ready to kill someone, but the weird thing is" She looked around as if being watched

"He is nothing like his sister Hinata…to the school they are cousins, but really they are brother and sister" She whispered

"Oh really? Why don't they say anything?"

"Because, they are both heir to their father's large corporation…they sell and distribute weapons to countries. Hinata and her mother hated it and did not want to be associated with it at all. So to the world Hinata Hyuga is Hinata Miso, and Neji kept Hyuga as a last name. But it's all so complicated…so Hinata stays as far away from it as possible. Her mom is a lawyer, so they live on THAT income, and not the one of Hinata's father. There very independent people actually" Ino finished

"Oh wow, I had absolutely no idea."

"DUHH it's a secret Sakura you weren't supposed to know! But you can't tell ANYONE, not a soul, do you understand?"

"Oh yes! I promise I wont!" she said

"Okay…we have to pinky promise!" She said while holding out her finger. Sakura took it and the pinky promise was set in gold to them.

"Okay now we need the goat blood and the dagger to ensure the promise…" Ino said while reaching into her bag. Sakura went pale white as Ino took out something she could not see. But suddenly Ino started laughing and took out a pack of Five Gum.

"Oh my god I can't believe you fell for that!" she said as both of them burst out laughing  
"Ino your horrible! I was just thinking 'what is this girl in, an occult?!' You scared me half to death!" she spit out through laughing so hard

"I know! Goat blood?! You obviously watch too many Sci-Fi movies!" She said as they both laughed until the bell rang. Sakura had to pick herself up of the floor and hoist Ino up too; they had fallen while trying to get up in sync. They grabbed their stuff and headed out the room, but did not notice the 3 glares they got from the other end of the classroom from a brunette girl and her 2 red headed friends

"Hmm, they should be fun to mess with, don't you think Kin?" One of the red heads asked, but the other answered

"Yes I agree Karin, especially since Kin has her sights set on that Gaara kid, we will destroy this girl if she gets in your way" she directed at the brunette named Kin

"Oh Karin, Tayuya, you don't know how evil I can really be. This girl will regret looking in MY Gaara's direction when I'm done with her…" She finished as all three walked out the classroom and into the hallway, disappearing around a dark corner.

**Later In Creative Writing with Sakura and Ino**

Their assignment was simple, write about a new friend. So Sakura and Ino of course wrote about each other and were done in record time. So they decided to talk more

"So Sakura, who do you really LIKE from here? I mean like LIKE?" she asked with pure curiosity playing in her voice and eyes

"Umm well I don't know…it's a little early don't you think…" Sakura said while only one name came to her mind

"Noooooope! It is NEVER to early to like someone! Ok that sounded slutty, but it's true!" She told her

"Umm no one Ino." And Sakura tried to drop it there, but Ino wouldn't

"Okay I'll re-phrase. Who do you think is hot?" she asked again

"I don't know…why are you asking me this?" Sakura said, her smile disappearing.

"Because I can tell you like someone because you are getting defensive about the subject" Ino told her with a smile

"Oh well, umm. I really don't know what to say to that." Sakura said half smiling

"Well its ok! You think it over, then let me know!" She finished and dropped the subject

"Okay. Thanks Ino" she smiled to the girl

"Aww it is my pleasure! I am always here to talk when you need me!" She said with a large smile spreading across her face

"Thanks that means a lot to me" and with that, they both went back to their books to write more.

At the end of the day Sakura went to her locker and grabbed her things to walk Tenten and Ino to the front of the school

"You sure you want to stay after Sakura? You could come home with one of us?" Ino asked

"No its ok guys, the walk to my house is like, 10 minutes! I'll be fine! I'm just staying after to study a little bit and relax. Besides, my aunt called and said she is out of town so I'm home alone for the next week, I'm good! Thanks for asking though!"

"Okay, if u say so" Tenten said

"BUT if you do want to come over, I'm always here!" Ino added

"Me too!"

"You guys are the best!" Sakura said as she enveloped them in a hug

"Now go home! I will see you both tomorrow!"

"Okay! Bye Sakura!" They said as they walked off

"Byeee!" Sakura yelled at them. She decided to go and sit under the tree in the front of the school. She opened her book to start studying, but got side tracked instead. The leaves started falling around her because of the wind. They had turned color and Sakura didn't even notice. In a few seconds she was sitting under a swirl of pink and bluish leaves. She picked up a flower that lie on the ground, pink as bright as her hair. She closed her eyes as sound escaped her lips as if angels had sung down from the heavens

"see the river in the daylight  
Glistening as it flows its way  
I see the people travelling  
Through the night and through the day  
I see their paths colliding  
Water drops and golden rays  
Flowers bloom, oh, flowers bloom  
On this blessed day

Let the tears fall down  
Let the laughter through  
One day, oh, one day  
The flowers will reach full bloom

I see your tears in the daylight  
Glistening as they fall from you  
I see your love escaping  
Flowing free and flowing true  
I want to make these rivers  
Into something shining new  
Let me make these flowers bloom  
Let me make them bloom for you

Let the tears fall down  
Let the laughter through  
One day, oh, one day  
The flowers will reach full bloom

I want to take you to the river  
Down to where the flowers grow  
I want to show you the beauty  
From our seedlings sown  
They shine in red and blue  
Butter-coloured yellow glows  
Flowers bloomed, oh, flowers bloomed  
See how our love has grown

Let the tears fall down  
Let the laughter through  
One day, oh, one day  
The flowers will reach full bloom"

She sat there singing for minutes until her song had ended. She had tears flowing down her cheeks and a smile on her face. Everything was so peaceful…so at ease…and then she heard a crash. Something hit the ground as she spun up to her feet and looked over to see what it was. She clasped her hands over her mouth in shock as she realized what she had done.

* * *

OMG wat happened?! U'll find out next chapter!!

REviews keep me writing!

Allways,

Bryan :)


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter focuses more on sakuraa and her stuff!! and gaara too haha:)

hope u like it!!

**I'll Take Care of You**

Sakura clasped her hands over her mouth in shock. _This would only happen to me!_ She inwardly yelled at herself. She rushed quickly over to the aching Gaara's side; he had fallen out of the tree she was sitting under.

_I know he sits up there but I didn't think to look UP before I sang! Oh no he's not awake! _

She moved him quickly off his side and onto his back. Luckily Sakura was in training to become a doctor or nurse, and her Aunt Tsunade was a plastic surgeon, so she taught her a lot of basics for emergencies like this.

_It looks like he didn't break anything…just a little bruised_

She quickly took out her cell phone and dialed her aunts number

"Hi Aunt Tsunade its Sakura! Yes my friend well he fell out of a tree and…mhmm yesi checked…ok…and the signs of that? Okay yea nope…no, probably well I'm 5 '6 so maybe 6 to 6' 2? I'm not sure though…okay yes..no..no not that hard…okay, will do! Thank you!" and with all her answers she hung up the phone

_There is no way I'm going to be able to get you home…_ She thought to herself, so she settled for using the tree. She lifted Gaara up gently and rested him on the tree. She quickly rummaged through her purse to find what she needed

"Yes I have it!" She said as she pulled band-aids and gauze out of her bag, followed by some disinfectant.

_Thank heavens for Tsunade and her meds draw… _She quickly rinsed a scrape that was on Gaara's face with disinfectant and pressed gauze against it. She taped it down with a band-aid than ran as fast as she could into the nurse's office inside the school. She asked for 2 washcloths which the nurse happy obliged to. She rinsed one under hot water and the other under cold. She wrung them out and ran back to the sitting Gaara under the tree. She tried putting the warm one on his forehead, but it kept falling off. She tried about another 3 times before getting fed up with it, and so she moved to sitting on her knees

"Fine…if you won't work with me…" She moved Gaara down from the tree and placed his head on her lap

"I will work with you…" she said as she put the hot towel on his forehead. She sat with him, and every few minutes she would rotate the hot towel with the cold one. She started to get tired and began to sing a little.

"Someone once told me that you have to choose…what you win or loose, you can't have everything. Don't you take chances, you might feel the pain. Don't you love in vain cuz love won't set you free. I could stand by the side and watch this life pass me by. So unhappy, but safe as could be…" She sang while resting her head on the tree, slowly drifting off but continuing to sing

"So what if it hurts me? So what if I break down? So what if this world just throws me off the edge, my feet run out of ground?" and after finishing the last sentence, she fell prey to sleep.

**Later on**

Gaara's eyes started opening, little by little until they were fully open. He was sore, but not in too bad shape. His vision was a little blurry at first, but then it got clear. He noticed he was in the front of the school, and when he looked up he saw the sleeping Sakura whose hand was still on the now warm washcloth on his head. He realized his head was lying in her lap and blushed a light shade of red. His memory came flying back to him then, he remembered how stunned he was by her singing, and she had no clue he was even there. He remembered how when she ended her song he lost balance of the branch he was sitting on, and then it goes black. He tried to move slowly off of her, but his efforts were futile. He was sorer than he looked and could barely move. Sakura awoke due to the movement of her patient

"Oh no you don't! You took quite a fall, you shouldn't move for a little while, just relax while I go get you something to drink and aspirin." She smiled to him lightly before resting him up against the tree again before disappearing into the school. Gaara was a little shocked by her actions; he didn't think she would be taking care of him. She came back with water and 2 pills as she took a seat next to him on the ground. She noticed that he was still sore, so she put her hand behind his head to help him lift it up a bit. His hand caught hers before she could continue

"Listen, I know you don't trust me, and I also know you don't like me, but can you please just trust me enough to let me help you?" She asked him calmly, and he released her hand

"Thank you" She said as she put a pill in one of his hands and gently helped him raise it to his mouth, being very careful not to hurt him. He was astonished by her touches; they were so gentle and caring. She took out a straw which she inserted into the water and put near his mouth, but he raised an eyebrow at her and she sighed

"Your body might still be in shock, the straw will help u regulate the amount of water you take in, this way your body doesn't sense it as an overload and shut down. Happy now?" She asked with a smile as he took the straw and swallowed the pill. She repeated the same process with the other one. In a few minutes he had gotten more strength back, and she helped him sit up while leaning on the tree. She stood up and went over to her backpack that was leaning against a fence. She took out a mini flashlight ad walked back over to him.

"Can you open your eye?" She asked, and so he opened it for her. She shined the light into it and then did the same to the other one.

"Ok, you don't have a concussion and your reflexes seem to be fine" she told him

"Just rest here for a little while and then you should be able to walk home" She finished while taking her seat next to him and leaning her head back onto the tree. Sakura looked at her phone, it was now 6 o'clock. She was getting very tired from all the mental stress of the day, not to mention she felt completely guilty for what happened to Gaara, but he interrupted her train of thought with a question

"Why are you so good at this?" he asked, emotionless

"I'm training to be a doctor" Sakura said with a smile, her eyes now closed and resting them.

"hn" was all he said in response, but it still made Sakura smile, just the sound of his voice made her happy. After another minute or two went by Gaara spoke again

"Thank you" he told her

"Your welcome" she said right before drifting off to sleep. Gaara looked at her, she was exhausted. He was a little surprised when he felt something hit his shoulder, and when he looked over Sakura's head was resting there peacefully. He knew she was asleep now because she would never do that if she were conscious.

_Maybe this girl isn't so bad after all…_ He thought to himself before leaning his head back to rest like she had told him to.

Sakura was the first to wake up. She gathered everything in her mind as she realized what, or who, she was using as a pillow. She blushed bright red as she removed her head from Gaara's shoulder without waking him. She went to her backpack and put everything back that she originally had out. She checked her phone as it read 8:37 PM to her. She sighed before going back over to wake up Gaara. She called out his name a few times, but no response. She called louder, again no response. She nudged his shoulder, but then panicked wondering if she hurt him. So she settled on poking his forehead while calling his name. Eventually he came to and opened his eyes

"Well hello there sleepy head, I think it's about time I took you home, its almost nine o clock." She told him with a small smile.

"Okay" Came his response. She helped him to his feet very slowly and carefully making sure not to hurt him. She let go of him to see if he could walk by himself, and when he stuttered a bit she was right next to him, one hand moved around his back while her other rested on his stomach

"Okay you can't walk without me, so here, lean on me" She told him as she moved his arm around the back of her neck. Gaara was surprised; she was stronger than she looked. She was also genuinely kind and caring, but why did she care so much about what happened to him? He spent the remainder of their walk home asking himself these question, but received no answer in return.

They arrived at Gaara and his siblings house, as Sakura rang the doorbell. Kankuro answered and had a shocked look on his face

"He fell out of a tree, but it was my fault" Sakura told the brother who just grabbed Gaara from her and called Temari.

"What is it now Kankuro?!" She complained while moving to the door and then saw her baby brother

"Oh my god what happened?!" She asked sakura

"He fell out the tree, but it was my fault" She repeated to Temari

"Okay…is he going to be ok?"

"Yes he will, I am training to be a doctor so he does not have a concussion or any internal bleeding. Just let him rest and he should be fine" she told her with a small smile. She was surprised when Temari enveloped her in a hug

"Oh thank you Sakura if you weren't there I don't know what I would do!"

"If I wasn't there he couldn't be in this mess…" Sakura whispered, but Temari still heard

"What are you talking about?! Don't you DARE blame yourself for this!" She told her in a stern voice

"How can I not?! If I hadn't been sitting under the tree and sung in the first place he would be fine!" She matched Temari's voice, as tears welled up in her eyes

"Oh Sakura. It's not your fault, don't think like that" She hugged her again

"Ok…if you say so…" She said while wiping tears from her face

"Just make sure he drinks a lot…no exercise what so ever…no strenuous movement…he stays in bed. Did I make myself clear?" She asked Temari playing around

"Yes Doctor Sakura! Now how much is the bill?" she winked at her

"Well for you, hmm…one hug!" She said as Temari laughed and gave her a hug.

"Ok well I will see you tomorrow Temari!" she said as she started to walk off, but Temari stopped her

"Sakura!" She yelled and Sakura turned to look at her

"Yes?" She asked

"You really like him, don't you?" Se said with a smile. Sakura looked down a little and smiled as well

"Yes, I do" She said before walking off to her own house. She walked in side and shut the door. Sakura was exhausted, she went upstairs and took a five minute shower, or more like 5 seconds, then went straight to bed. She fell to sleep quickly while thinking of a certain person the whole time.

* * *

yayayyyy docotr power!

anyway, reviews keep me writing!

Allways

Bryan :)


	6. Chapter 6

This focuses more on Sakuras past!! Hope u like it!!!

**Painful Past…**

Sakura awoke bright and early to her alarm clock at 5 am. She sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes before swinging her legs over it and standing up. Sakura was always good at getting up in the morning; her problem was staying up after that. So she walked over to her closet to pick out her outfit.

"Hmm I want something with a scarf today…" she said as she browsed. She finally settled on jeans with Uggs, and an Abercrombie blouse with a white sweatshirt thrown over it. The scarf she picked out was a violet one with sparkled embedded in it. She smiled at her outfit before jumping in the shower. Her shower lasted for about 15 minutes, and so she got out and got dressed in under 10 minutes. It was now 5:30, so she went down stairs and started cooking waffles as usual

"Oh wait, Ino said as little as possible, which mean waffles you have been voted out! Sorry!" she spoke to the waffles as if they were people before putting them back in the freezer where she found them. She proceeded upstairs to finish her hair

Another 30 minutes later…

"All done!" Sakura said with a smile, as her hair was finished to perfection.

"6 o'clock…hmm…what should I do now?" She asked aloud, but got no answer

"Oh I know! Its radio time" She said as she pushed the radio button and 106.1 BLI came on. She walked around her fairly large kitchen cleaning what she could find, until

"Oh no way?!" Sakura's favorite song was now on, Unlove You by Elisa Estrada. She sang in harmony with the radio, filling the large house with beautiful sound. When the song ended, she decided to go upstairs and grab her stuff. Considering her Aunt was a Plastic Surgeon, Sakura lived in a fairly large house. On the top floor was a long hallway, and when you walked to the left it branched off into three more rooms, Sakura's room, a bathroom, and a sitting room. When you went to the right it brought you to two guest bedrooms, her Aunts mast bedroom, another bathroom, and a home theatre room. Sakura liked the house, it wasn't overly big, but it wasn't too small either. She grabbed her bags and went back downstairs to head out. Right when she was about to leave she remembered something

"OH! I left my phone upstairs!" So she ran upstairs and grabbed her phone and ran back out, locking the door behind her. It was now almost 6:30, but it was light out! Okay, not too light, but bright enough for Sakura, it made her happy. She turned on her phone only to receive a message from Rin. The message read

"Hey heyy heyyy! Srry this is so late, I was stuck doing SO MUCH hwk that my stupid teachers assigned! Anyway, how are you?! How do you like school?! Tell me EVERYTHING little missie! And don't forget about anything! K luv u bye333"

Sakura quickly typed back a message telling Rin there were too many details and too go one her AIM tonight so she could tell her everything. She received a message almost instantly

"Okay huney pie! Txt me and tell me how the second day goes! Ttys!:)" She smiled as she closed her phone and stuck it into her pocket. It was now 6:40 and Sakura decided to walk to the school, but as she was about to leave she spied someone walking out of their house. Her heart skipped a beat thinking of who it might be, but then frowned realizing it was Kankuro the royal pain. He saw her before she could hide or do anything

"Hey Sakura! Wait up!" he yelled at her, and so she waited for him unwillingly.

"Hey…" he told her a little breathless from running in the morning

"Hi. Do you need something?" She asked him with a series face

"No can't a guy just say hi to a girl without wanting something?!" he asked her, but she just crossed her arms and looked at him

"Ok ok you caught me. I wanted to know exactly what happened yesterday, and why it all happened" He told her seriously

"I told you, I sat under a tree he was in, I sang and he fell. That's it" She told him

"Are you sure…?" he asked suggestively

"Kankuro what are you talking about?!" She asked him annoyed. He smiled as he leaned in close and whispered something in her ear. Sakura's face went bright red as he started laughing hysterically. He was too busy laughing that he did not notice the hand of Sakura's that had come up, and swung down as if ready to break down a wall

_**SLAP!**_

It was a slap that could be heard world round, Kankuro stood there shocked as Sakura's glare cut right through him

"I suggest you leave. Now." She told him, anger flaring in her eyes.

"Geez fine……woman cant take a joke…" He muttered on his way, but while talking he neglected to look around him and happened to 'trip' over Sakura's foot

"You should be more careful…" She told him with an evil grin, but this time he did not respond, just walked away. She looked over to see a stunned Gaara standing at his door, he had saw the whole thing. She walked over to him slowly as he raised his eyebrows at her

"I'm really sorry about yesterday, how do you feel?" She asked him

"Ok" he told her

"Good…well do you want me to walk with you to make sure you are ok, or do you think you can do it by yourself alright?" She asked him, but he simply shrugged his shoulders as he started walking

_Okay I guess I'll be nice this time…_ She thought as she walked next to him, but kept her distance. They walked and were about half way to school when Gaara asked her something

"Why did you slap Kankuro?" Sakura went a little white

"He just said something…bad…that's all" She told him, it wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either. The truth was Kankuro had stirred up memories Sakura wanted to keep dormant, but could not.

**Flashback**

11 year old Sakura who was now pushed up against a wall, stood there helpless. She was 10 when her father first started making advances on her. Now as an eleven year old he told her that she was at a "ripe" age, the age to make her a woman. And the night of her "transformation" as he called it, her mother walked in on them before Sakura's father had a chance to do anything. The mother was not dumb; she knew exactly what was going on. Candles, sage, slow music, full bath, she knew it. She ran to the phone to call 911, but Sakura's father had other plans. He took out the gun he kept hidden in his pants, and shot Sakura's mother 3 times in the back, as she fell on the floor and died. Sakura had seen the whole thing. Acting on the instincts of an 11 year old, she grabbed her mothers prized possession glass doll imported from Korea, and smashed it over her father's head as hard as she could. There was a significant height difference so it did not kill him, but it made him angry

"Forget about making you a woman! You're going to die along with that pathetic mother of yours!" He boomed at the now hiding Sakura, but Sakura was smarter than him. Even at age 11, she had taken the carving knives from the kitchen, the ones her mother used to cut meat from bones

"No you're going to die for what u did to mommy!" She screamed as she threw the largest knife at her father, and hit him directly in the chest. He stood there trying to take it out, but 11 year old Sakura had other ideas as she threw the remaining 6 knives at her father, one of them hitting into his skull. Sakura was traumatized, and when the police showed up she was hiding in the closet singing to herself, almost like when her mother used to sing to her. And now whenever Sakura is stressed or scared, she sings as an escape, a way to escape the pain of losing her mother all over again. She had blood on her and fear in her face. Ever since that accident she has lived with her aunt Tsunade and traveled with her surgeon mother, always switching schools, always loosing everyone close to her. She vowed from that day on that she would never let anyone hurt her or the ones she cared about ever again.

**End Flashback**

Gaara could see the expression of shear pain that raced through her eyes and her heart, and let it drop

"I'll punch him for you later" He said

"Its ok…he didn't mean it…" She told him while looking at the ground, the happiness drained from her face.

The rest of the walk was silent until they got to school, where Sakura met up with her friends and proceeded to go to first period. The teacher was late as usually, which gave Ino another chance to propose her ideas

"So I was thinking, sleepover Friday?!" She asked to her whole group

"Sure I'm game!" Tenten said

"I'm good" Hinata whispered

"Yep count me in" Sakura said with a smile, a little happier now.

"Are we invited?" A foreign voice asked, one Sakura did not know. She turned to meet the boy named Neji and his pearl like eyes. Honestly to Sakura, she thought they were a little boring and dull. She didn't say anything though

"Umm, it's a sleepover, as in NO GUYS!" Ino told him

"But you're taking her?" He asked while pointing to Sakura. Her eyes widened in shock at his remark, and then they narrowed as her temper flared, but she smiled as she knew a good way to get back at him

"Well I guess you can come, a gay guy wont really affect the party that much do you think Ino?" and with that they all burst out laughing as Neji glared. The blonde one was the next to speak up

"Hey don't pick on Neji! Even if he is gay we still love him!" And everyone started busting out laughing as Sakura looked at him surprisingly

_Hmm he's not so bad after all…_ She though but then started laughing. Neji's arm went up as if to punch him, but Sakura quickly caught it on its way down

"Tisk tisk its not polite to hit people" She told him with an evil grin

"Hmph what would you know?" He spat at her

"Well I have finely tuned jerk-ar and it is beeping VERY loudly right now!" She said as she laughed at her own joke, while all her friends were rolling on the floor from the fight

"Whatever…" He said as he turned around and went back to his seat, while the yellow haired kid stayed with their group laughing along with them. After discussing it for another minute or two, it was settled, there was going to be a sleepover on Friday at Sakura's house and they were inviting all their FEMALE friends.

"Wait, but who will tell Temari?" Tenten asked

"Tenten lets use our head now, we all have lunch with her, remember?" She asked as they laughed

"Oh yeah forgot" She muttered while turning a shade of red

"Aw its ok we all forget! Why, this morning I forgot that I needed to do my hair, and almost walked out with it looking like a hay stack!" Ino told everyone as they laughed, including herself. This way Tenten didn't feel so bad about her mistake

The day moved on slowly, until they got to lunch. They all went to their lockers to make it quick and met up in the lunchroom and sat down. The usual went on, Ino gossiped, everyone listened, except for Kankuro who was officially scared of Sakura and now set on the opposite end of the table as her. She couldn't help but chuckle as she realized what he had done. Gaara raised an eyebrow at her in question

"Oh it's nothing…just look where Kankuro is sitting…" She said laughing some more. Gaara glanced over and realized what she was talking about and smiled very small. Sakura was staring at him. She had never seen him smile, even that small, she never saw it. Gaara didn't notice her staring, but it made her happy that he smiled.

After lunch the day went by fast, Sakura walked home after school and made herself dinner. She went on AIM but Rin was not on, so she logged off and decided she would call her tomorrow. She sang a little bit, talked to Ino over the phone, then decided to go to bed. Lulled to sleep by her calm thoughts, she entered her perfect dream land and turned the nightlight she called life, off.

* * *

this one made me sad haha

reviews keep me writing

Always,

Bryan :)


	7. Chapter 7

this one is just sort of insight on a normal day for Sakura. hope u like it!:)

**

* * *

**

**Enemies Already?**

Sakura awoke in a jolt, and sat up in her bed. She wiped the sweat that leaked down her neck from her head.

"It was only a dream…" She said as she looked at her clock, 3am.

"Ugh can I ever catch a break?!" She asked annoyed but got no answer.

"I guess I'll take a shower?" she told herself as she hopped into the shower without picking out any clothing to wear. She took about 20 minutes, and then decided to come out. Since it was only 3:20 in the morning, she threw on sweatpants and a hoodie and walked outside. She decided to walk to a tee in her front yard and sit down. IT was so calm out, so peaceful. Sakura closed her eyes and sung to herself as usual, but was unaware that she was singing a little louder then intended

"In this world you tried, not leaving me alone behind  
There's no other way, I pray to the god oh let him stay  
The memories ease the pain inside, now I know why  
All of my memories keep you near  
in silent moments, imagine you'd be here  
all of my memories keep you near  
Your silent whispers, silent tears

Made me a promise I'd try

To find my way back in this life

I hope there is a way

To give me a sign you're ok

Reminds me again its worth it all

So I can go home

All of my memories keep you near  
in silent moments, imagine you'd be here  
all of my memories keep you near  
your silent whispers, silent tears

Together in all these memories

I see you smile

All the memories I hold dear

Darling, you know I'll love you till the end of time

All of my memories keep you near  
in silent moments, imagine you'd be here  
all of my memories keep you near  
your silent whispers, silent tears

All of my memories…"

She sang beautifully in the morning, but did not notice the body that had taken refuge in front of her

"You know when you sing I can tell exactly where you are" Someone said and startled her, she jumped to her feet to meet Gaara's curious eyes

"Why do you sing all the time?" He asked her

"Oh umm, well, I like to sing" She said playing with her hair and feeling embarrassed, why was he always around when she was singing?!

"IT also calms me down" She added to her statement

"Hn" He said as he looked her up and down

"Are you going to school in that?" She looked down at her horrible outfit and blushed

"No! It was just something to keep me warm! I'm going to go change now" She said as she ran into her house to change. She blasted her closet looking for something decent and found exactly what she wanted

"You can't go wrong with skinny jeans and a black sweatshirt!" She said as she almost danced into her jeans, threw on a random shirt and finished it with a black sweatshirt. She threw a black bow in her hair to make it look decent. She walked over to a mirror to check

"Okay so I guess the color of the day is black!" She told herself realizing all of her clothing consisted of black

"Oh well its slimming!" she said as she grabbed her stuff and went back down stairs. She looked to see Gaara still standing outside

"I wonder if he needs something." She asked out loud, but shrugged it off and grabbed 2 apples. She went outside and locked the door behind her, Gaara's back was to her, so she lightly tapped his shoulder and he half turned to look at her. She stuck out her hand with an apple in it and he looked at her questioningly

"Oh just take it, its not poison I promise" She said as she started walking while biting into her apple. He looked at it first before hesitantly taking a bite into it, creating a loud crunching sound. Gaara started to walk and caught up with Sakura very fast

"Ino told me not to eat a lot for breakfast because I won't be able to eat for lunch…I never see you eat at lunch, why is that?" She asked him with pure curiosity

"I'm not hungry that often" he said shrugging

"Oh…wait, but your skinny? How do you, wait, huh? I'm so confused never mind…"

Gaara chuckled lightly

"Not that smart are we?" He asked her

"No not really in the morning…" She told him while biting into her apple

"What time is it?" She asked out loud and checked her phone

"Oh wow its only 4 o'clock…what are we going to do for 3 hours?" she asked him, but he merely shrugged and continued walking, so she did as well. They got to the school soon and Sakura went to the tree and sat down as usual. Gaara swung his way up the branches and onto one of them to sit down. Sakura looked at him in awe, how could he be so agile?! She stared as she watched him swing up and sit down as if it was nothing, and he raised an eyebrow at her

"You make it seem so easy…" She told him quietly, while turning to her book for support

"Practice…I come here a lot" He told her while leaning against the tree

"Oh that's nice…I usually just sit inside…and do nothing…" she said as she let out a slight chuckle but hid it from him.

Time went by slow when she was around Gaara, and she couldn't figure out why. She looked at her phone, it was only 5. She started to sing very quietly to herself, hoping Gaara wouldn't hear, but he did.

"Why do you try to hide your voice from everyone?" He asked, and it caught her a little off guard

"Oh well actually…I don't really know…I'm just scared of what people will think I guess…" She admitted to him

"Don't be, you shouldn't care what people think" He told her, and it made her smile

"You know, your right" She said confidently, his simple words gave her so much courage

"I know I'm right, that's why I said it" He told her, smiling very small to himself

"Oh well ok…conceded much?" he asked him with a large grin

"hn" Was his only response, so she dropped the subject and looked back to her book.

Sakura started singing a little low, mostly to herself because it calmed her down and She helped pass the time.

"Sometimes love comes around, and it knocks you down…..just jet back up when it knocks you down…knocks you down…" She sang quietly until Gaara interrupted her with a question

"Where do you listen to all the song you sing?" he asked

"Oh well I listen to the radio a lot, so mostly there. Why?"

"You sing about love a lot"

"Oh well yea, I like songs about love. They're the better kind" She said with a small smile

_It's what keeps me connected to my mother…_ She thought to herself

"Hn" Came his famous response, and Sakura leaned her head back on the tree, and she hummed herself into a light sleep.

She woke up by someone calling her name, and when she opened her eyes she met Gaara's sea foam ones and her face heat up a little.

"Oh hi! What time is it?"

"Its 7 o'clock" he said as he offered her his hand to get up. She took it lightly and got to her feet in one quick lithe movement.

"Thank you…" She said blushing a little, but he simply nodded in response. She then spotted Ino and Tenten, but when she turned to ask Gaara something he was gone. She couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed, but went over to her friends anyway

"Hey guys! What's up?" she asked

"Nothing. Dead" Ino told her while Tenten laughed

"It's ok Ino! You will be awake soon!" She told her with a pat on the pack

"Ino didn't have coffee this morning" Tenten told sakura

"Ya and now I am dead! I hope you are all happy!" She said as she stormed off

"Wow, she alright?" Sakura asked

"Yep this is just what happens when she doesn't drink her coffee, or as I call it her drug" And they both laughed at that before walking into school together.

They met up with everyone in first period as they sat down and discussed the usual gossip and what not.

The period went by fast thanks to Ino, but on the contrary the rest of the day went by slow. Lunch seemed like it would have lasted forever, sakura was bored out of her mind and had nothing to do, but once that was over she sighed and went to her next class. The day progressed and they got to science literally 2 seconds before the bell and sat down

"Hmph figures they would be late but not get in trouble…" The brunette Kin spat out in the back of the classroom.

"Yeah…who do they really think they are?!" One of the redheads named Karin said

"I don't care who they are…but that one is sitting a little too close to my Gaara for comfort…ladies, I think its time to put our plan into action." Kin said

"Agreed" the other two said in unison.

"Hey, don't look now, but a group of girls are glaring at us" Sakura whispered to Ino so only she could hear

"Really? What do they look like?" She asked

"Two red heads and a brunette" She told her without looking at them

"Kin, Karin, and Tayuya for sure. They have hated me since 1st grade for no reason, and now that I am friends with you that probably hate you too" She told her with a grim expression

"That's ok…they can come get some if they want, I'll bring it!" Sakura whispered fiercely

"Haha you can have fun with that!" Ino told her

"Oh I will…" Sakura whispered darkly. The teacher told them they were doing a lab and to pick teams of three

"Well its me and you, but who will be the third?" Ino asked

"Hmm hold on…" Sakura told her as she walked over to Gaara

"Gaara would you like to be in our lab group so we can make three?" She asked him shyly

"mhmm" came his response, and she smiled at him before bringing him over to Ino

"Okay we are three" She said with a smile

"Okay, this lab should be easy" Ino said while flashing one of her gorgeous smiles full of courage.

They finished the lab with ease, considering Ino's best subject was science. They walked tiredly out of the classroom and into their creative writing class; they didn't like the teacher, but dealt with her. The period seemed to go on for hours before the bell rang and they left. Sakura had just said goodbye to her friends and was about to walk off home, when suddenly she tripped on what looked like a tree branch sticking out of the ground.

"Wow Sakura real smooth…" She said as she slowly started to get up.

"Are you ok?" A voice asked, and when she looked up she say Gaara standing there, suppressing a laugh she could tell.

"Yea I'm ok…thanks…" She said as she got to her feet

"Wait" He said as she was about to walk away. His hand reached up and went to her hair as she turned bright red when he picked a large piece of dirt and grass out of it

"Oh my…how did I miss that?!" She said as she took out her mirror to hid her face from Gaara, but find anything she might have missed while brushing herself off. She picked out some grass and pebbles from her hair and then put her mirror away

"Thanks…if you didn't see that I probably would have looked like an idiot for the rest of the day…" She said blushing ever so slightly and gathering her books and what not.

"Your welcome" He told her, and she held in her shock. She had never heard him say that before, but she didn't show it.

"Are you going home now?" She asked him

"Well I was-" he cut himself off

"Yes I am" He said

"Okay, mind if I walk with you?" She asked politely, but he just shrugged and started walking, with Sakura not too far behind. They reached their closely placed houses quickly and sakura turned to him

"Thank you again, I will see you tomorrow" She said with a smile as she walked to her house

"There is definitely something about you Sakura Haruno…something that makes me want to know more…" Gaara thought as he turned and walked the opposite way as Sakura and into his own house.

* * *

Reviews keep me writing! :)

Allways,

Bryan :)


	8. Chapter 8

Kins plan is put into action, what will happen to sakura?!

**

* * *

**

**Unexpected Sleepover?**

For Sakura minutes turned into hours, hours into days, and now we are at the Friday mark, which means sleepover. She got up bright and early this Friday; she was very excited for her sleepover. She got to school early and greeted Gaara as he had already beaten her there

"Good morning Gaara! How are you?" She asked with a smile

"Hn, you?" He said simply

"I'm great! I'm going to a sleepover today with everyone so I'm very excited! It is my first one!" She said with a big smile

"Hn" Was his response

"What doe-" She cut herself off

"You know what, I'm not going to ask and just be happy" She told him with a smile as he merely nodded in response. She smiled one last time before starting to walk off

"Sakura" He called after her

"Yes?" She turned to ask him

"You look nice" He told her and she blushed slightly

"Thank you Gaara" she said while looking over her outfit. It was very simple, like an ordinary outfit, but she could not pinpoint what was different.

_Think sakura…what is different… _And then she found the difference she was looking for, she had put a hair extension in. It was purple and it blended nicely with her hair

_Oh maybe he liked my hair…_ She thought to herself while blushing and walking away to find her friends. Sakura found Ino first and went up to her

"Hey Ino! What's up?"

"Hey Sakura! Absolutely nothing!" She said with a fake smile

"Oh sounds SO exciting!"

"Oh yes you know it! Have you seen Tenten yet?" She asked

"Nope, have you?"

"If I have she would be with me, don't you think?" she laughed

"Well you never know she could be M.I.A." Sakura said while nodding

"HA that's funny" Ino said

"Why is it funny?"

"Because if anything happened to Tenten Neji would have swat looking for her" She said

"Oh you mean…are you…really?" Ino nodded at every question before it came out

"Oh…oohhh…OH! I GOT IT!" Sakura almost yelled at her after figuring it out

"that's good…you don't have to YELL IT AT ME!" Ino countered back just as loud

"Oh well SORRY I didn't mean to YELL!"

"Its OK I GUESS!"

"Well that's GOOD because now MY THROAT HURTS!"

"Okay maybe we should stop yelling now"

"Okay good idea" Sakura said while laughing with Ino. That's when they spotted the missing Tenten

"Wow Tenten where have you been?!" Sakura asked

"We thought you were M.I.A.!" Ino added

"Umm I was talking to someone?" She told them

"Oh was it NEJI?!" Sakura asked loudly and Tenten blushed

"No, why do you ask Sakura?!" She countered

"Oh I'm just wondering" she said with a small chuckle

"Oh" Was all Tenten said back before Ino interrupted there arguing

"Okay ANYWAY! What time are we going over your house Sakura?" She asked

"It doesn't matter, my aunt isn't home so anytime is good" She told them

"Okay then, 5 it is! See you then!" Ino said as she started walking away

"Umm Ino you have first period with us remember…." Sakura called after her and made Ino stop and turn around

"OF COURSE I REMEMBER I WAS JUST TESTING YOU AND YOU PASS!" She told sakura with a smile

"Mhmm sure you were" Tenten said laughing as they all walked to first period together

Sakura's day was going pretty well until it was time for science. They were doing a lab, and it was time for Kin to unleash her scheme on Sakura. It proceeded like this; they were all working with Bunsen burners and Tayuya played the nice girl and asked Sakura for help

"Hey Sakura, I'm Tayuya, can you help me, I don't really understand this?" She said with a sweet, evil smile

"Sure what's wrong?" She asked as she took a look at Tayuya's paper

"Oh no my Bunsen burner isn't working, can you look at it?" And so Sakura being the kind person she is walked over to look at it

"What's wrong with it?" she asked confused

"The flames wont go on" She told her and pointed to where it should be. Sakura looked at it but could not see anything wrong with it

"It doesn't look broken" she said

"Yea Karin said she didn't feel any gas coming out of it"

"Oh well that's odd I can" She said as her hand felt the gas

"Oh really?" Tayuya asked while giving kin a signal with her hand as she quickly turned the switch on and the flame sprout up, burning Sakura's hand

"Ah!" She creamed as she backed away from it with tears streaming down her face. Karin was next to stick out her foot and make Sakura trip and move back even more, and hit into Kin who pushed her away. Sakura was about to land on the floor but instead Gaara caught her. They all were smiling until they caught Gaara's glare cutting through them as he held Sakura close to him. She rested her head on his chest as she cried, he quickly looked at the teacher

"I'm taking her to the nurse" and then they were gone. Ino was very mad as she too glared at the three culprits. Ino happened to behind Kin at the time and her hand also happened to "slip" with a pair of sheers in them, taking out a chunk of Kin's hair as it fell onto the floor

"Oh my god! You slut what did you do to my hair?!" She asked in amazement

"Oh sorry I don't really have that good of a grip on these" She said holding up the sheers and smiling

"You will regret that you bitch!" Kin said as she lunged at Ino. Ino quickly stepped to the side and slapped the girl straight across the face. Oh and it was a good slap too, it was fueled by rage and left a rather large mark on her cheek

"If you ever hurt one of my friends again I will personally make sure that your hair ends up in the shredder. Have I made myself clear?!" Ino asked the girl while showing her the sheers once again. She didn't have a chance to reply before Karin and Tayuya pulled her back and the teacher walked over

"All of you, principals office. Now" She told them in a stern voice as the group of three walked away first, then Ino followed 5 minutes later

**Gaara and Sakura**

Gaara kept her close to him as they walked, making it to the nurses office very quickly. They walked in and Gaara attracted the nurse's attention almost instantly

"She is burned and upset." He told her as she ran in the back and came out with a cold cloth and some jell like cream. Sakura spoke up while chocking back tears

"Can…Gaara….help?" She asked while tears leaked over. The nurse nodded and handed him the cream

"Are you sure?" he asked her

"Yes…it would make…me happy" She said with a small smile. Gaara nodded and sat her down next to him as he put some cream on her hand where it was burned. She flinched a little because it was cold and Gaara stopped to look at her and make sure she was ok, but she nodded telling him she was fine as he continued to apply the cream to her burn. The nurse walked away to get her a bandage and Gaara wiped some of the tears from her eyes

"Please don't cry" He told her

"I'm sorry" She said while more leaked over

"Why are you apologizing?" He asked her

"Because if I weren't so clumsy you wouldn't have to be in here doing this" She said as she sniffled

"You're stupid" He told her

"And why is that?" she asked him, trying to hide the pain in her voice that Gaara picked up easily

"Because you assume things you shouldn't" he told her

"Oh really, like what, name one" She told him

"Okay, you assumed I don't like you, and that is not true" He said and she looked at him with shock

"Do you see why you are stupid now?" He asked her with a slight smile playing on his lips, but she just cried some more

"Please stop crying" He said once again, wiping the tears from her eyes

"I'm sorry" she quickly thought of an excuse

"My hand stings" She said with an exaggerated frown. Gaara nodded to her as the nurse walked in with gauze, tape, and pain killers.

"Her hand stings" He told her as she nodded and brought out a shiny looking liquid

"Put this on her hand with some of this jell, and it should go away" She said as she handed him the liquid bottle, a cotton puff, and a blue jell. He nodded at her before removing the gauze. He put the cold jell on first which relieved some of Sakura's pain, but then applied the shiny liquid which earned a squeak from Sakura. When he looked up she was smiling and giggling

"That's really cold…it tickles" She said while laughing

"That's good" He said with a bigger smile as she laughed

"The pain should go away soon" The nurse said with a smile as she handed her 2 aspirin with some water

"Thank you" Sakura said to the nurse who smiled back at her

"It was my pleasure. Just make sure you rest that hand and don't do anything with it, ice it for a while and just relax a bit." She said

"Okay, will do" Sakura told her with a smile. When the nurse turned around and walked away Sakura looked at Gaara who was staring at her hand

"And thank you" She told him with a smile

"Your welcome" he said while looking into her eyes, which made Sakura blush a light shade of red

"Those girls will regret what they did to you" He told her darkly

"Noo! You can't do anything! I don't want you getting in trouble for my problems! Besides, I know exactly how to deal with 'there' type" She said with a smile as Gaara raised an eyebrow

"Oh you will see soon enough!" She told him before trying to get up, she faltered a little bit but used Gaara to balance herself

"Thank you" She said once again as he held on to her, making her blush once more

"You don't have to keep saying that" He told her as they walked towards her locker

"I know, but I want to" She said as she turned to smile at him

"I appreciate it so I say thank you, that's just me"

"hn" came his response. Sakura started singing a little bit at her locker to clam herself down

"Wanted to belong here, but something felt so wrong here, so I pray I can breakaway.

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly, do what it takes to touch the sky…and I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change and breakaway" But she caught herself before the next verse

"Oh I'm sorry I sing a lot" She said blushing a little bit before they started walking again

"I don't mind" He told her

"Oh, well, ok then" She said a little stunned. Suddenly Gaara stopped walking and so she turned around to look at him

"What's wrong?" she asked

"You missed the door" He told her, but she gave him a questioning look

"You're not going to 9th period, I'm taking you home" He told her

"Oh but it's just a burn I think I will be fine" But he didn't budge

"Ugh fine, I will go home" She said as she walked back over to him and they left school. They walked for about 5 minutes before someone spoke up

"Why were you singing that song earlier?" Gaara suddenly asked, snapping Sakura out of her thoughts

"Oh Breakaway? Its just I sing that a lot when I'm in a new school because sometimes I don't feel like I fit in or what not" She told him sadly

"But you fit in here" He said, almost questioning her about it

"Those girls make me feel a little out of sorts though…"she admitted, her face falling

"Don't let them do that. You fit in, they don't. It's just how life works" His words gave her more hope, of course it wasn't much of a pep speech, but it helped her

"Thank you" She said

"Mhmm" He told her, and she decided to stop talking. When they were almost home Sakura's phone rang and she picked it up

"Hello?" She said

"Hey it's Ino!"

"Oh hey Ino" She said

"Hey we are going to move the sleepover for tomorrow so you can rest today? Is that okay? We'll be at your place same time tomorrow if it is ok"

"Yeah that's fine, I guess I'll see you tomorrow" She told her

"Yes you will! Bye!" She said as they ended the call

"Sleepover is moved to tomorrow" Sakura said out loud

"Good" Gaara said

"Ya I guess…" Sakura had a sudden feeling of loneliness, and she didn't know how to deal with it. They had reached her house, and she wanted to ask Gaara to stay with her just for a little longer, but didn't know how to ask him

"I guess I'll see you later…" She said not looking at him

"Are you sure?" He asked her, but she didn't know how to respond

"Yes I am" She said, gathering all her courage to look at him

"Okay" he said as he turned to walk away. Sakura let him get about half way to his house before she started singing

"You're the best, and yes, I do regret how I could let myself let you go Now that the lessons learned, I touched it, I was burned, oh I think you should know!" She sang loudly so he could hear, and he stopped dead in his tracks. He sighed before turning around and walking back up to her

"Was that just to make me walk?" He asked with a small smile playing on his lips

"No I was still deciding if I should let you walk away…" She said blushing

"Well I am here, do you need something?" She searched her head for something to keep him there, and came up empty. Then it hit her smack in the face

"My hand hurts!" She said giving him puppy dog eyes. He sighed before looking at her hand

"It's getting kind of cold out…can we go inside?" She asked as a breeze blew and she was not well dressed for cold weather. He raised an eyebrow at her. She simple rolled her eyes and walked up to her door and opened it with her good hand, with Gaara not too far behind. Once he was in she shut the door and locked it as he gaped at her house

"Oh c'mon it's not that huge…" She said as she went to the kitchen

"Can I get you anything?" She asked as she took out a mug and he walked over to her

"Doesn't your hand hurt though?" He asked with a smug smile

"Well I can use my right!" She said while laughing to herself. He sighed as he grabbed the mug she was holding from her

"What do you want?" He asked, but she was ahead of him as she took out a tea bag and a pot and put it on the counter.

"Do you want something to drink?" She asked Gaara but he shook his head in response

"Okay if you say so…" but he just smiled slightly at her. She shrugged and started walking gesturing for him to follow her

"Where are we going?" He asked as the walked behind the kitchen and into a big open room

"Living room duh!" She said laughing slightly

"Of course" He told her. She stopped quickly though

"I forgot the ice!" She said as she spun on her heel, but Gaara was one step ahead this time as he held up one of those ice holders that are blue, to keep on her hand

"You rock!" She told him with a smile before walking into the living room and sitting down on her rather, large, couch. Gaara was a little stunned, she had a very large TV and couch in the room and very nice furniture as well. It all looked very expensive. She pat the seat next to her as a signal for him to sit down, and he did. She turned on the TV and put the reality channel on

"Do you mind? There is nothing really good on" She asked him

"Whatever" Was his response. With the TV on sakura slowly drifted to sleep, her head falling on Gaara's shoulder as she slipped unconscious. Gaara sighed knowing he would be here for a while, but was surprised when Sakura's hand reached over and she hugged herself closer to him, using his as a pillow. He turned a light shade of red but did not move her or protest, merely kept his arms around her acting as her pillow, and blanket, for the night he was going to spend with her.

* * *

it brought them closer together in the end!! yayayay!

reviews keep me writing!

Allways,

Bryan :)


	9. Chapter 9

this chapter is too cutee i love it!!! hope u like it too!!!

**

* * *

**

**Sleepover Finally!**

Sakura's eyes fluttered open slightly as she took a breath in. She realized she was a little bit more comfortable than she should have been, as she opened her eyes it took a while for her to actually realize where she was

_Oh my god I am laying on Gaara, how did this happen?! _She inwardly yelled at herself while she blushed a dark shade of red. Her head was lying on Gaara's chest and her right arm was lying next to her and her left was resting near Gaara's neck. His arms were around her too, keeper her close to him to provide warmth. She closed her eyes, not wanting the moment to end as she stayed very still. Her hand had slight pain in it, but she didn't really care because of her…situation. She thought back to the night

_I remember watching TV then I got tired…than I think I fell asleep? Ya that's probably what happened and I fell on him or something…oh I feel bad now! _She thought as she frowned to herself annoyed. She poked her head up to see if Gaara was awake, and he wasn't. She sighed and put her head back down as she let her burned hand play with his sweatshirt a little bit, seeing if it had any felling in it what so ever. It did have feeling because she was having fun playing with the strings of his sweatshirt.

"What are you doing?" he suddenly asked, making her jump from being scared. She looked at him through her bangs and met his eyes

"Sorry" He told her

"It's ok. I was just playing with your sweatshirt, that's all" she told him with a smile as her head fell back onto his chest and she continued playing

"Should I be scared?" He asked sarcastically

"No!" She said blushing

"Ok" He told her before she suddenly realized something

"Oh I'm sorry! I should probably get off you now!" She said attempting to lift off of him, but her hand had a surge of pain as she fell back down with sheer pain on her face

"Or not…" She said cringing

"I'll do it" Gaara said as he slowly and gently lifted them up by sitting, positioning Sakura in his lap as she rested on his chest, her hand throbbing inside her head. She blushed as she got off him

"Thank you" she said while walking towards the kitchen, with Gaara not far behind. She got an ice pack out and rested it in her hand as she sighed with relief

"Where do you keep the aspirin?" he asked

"Umm I think top cabinet to your left" She told him while gesturing to the cabinet. When Gaara opened it he found the aspirin and handed 2 to sakura and got a glass out, filling it with water. He was about to put a straw in it but Sakura stopped him by holding out her right hand, but he didn't give her the cup and half smiled at her

"Remember straws to regulate the water" He said while putting the straw in the cup and putting it near her mouth as she fished it and swallowed the pills

"Good patient" He told her as he put the cup in the sink

"Thanks" she said to him as her hand started feeling better

"The pain in my hand is starting to go away" She said with a smile as she looked at her hand

"That's good" he told her

"Oh umm Gaara…I umm wanted to say ugh…" She blushed a dark shade of red

"I'm sorry for sort of landing on you last night…" She said while looking at the floor

"Its fine, don't worry about it" He said

"Oh really?! You're not mad at me?!" She asked in wonder, then calmed herself down

"I mean I thought you would" She told him while still staring at the floor

"Why would I be mad?" He asked her, looking at her until she looked at his eyes

"I don't know I just thought you would be…" She confessed while looking at him

"Well I'm not" He told her looking away

"Okay, thanks" She said with a smile. She waited about another 10 minutes for her hand to settle down

"Do you have to go?" She asked, snapping him out of thought

"If you don't need me"

_Oh I always need you…_ She thought, wanting to say it but knowing she couldn't

"Oh well I guess I am okay now if you want to go" She said with a fake smile. He raised an eyebrow at her

"Are you going to make me walk just to come back?" He asked with a smug smile. She felt her face heat up

"Oh no I won't! I promise!" She told him and he nodded before walking to the door with her

"I guess I'll see you later" She said a little sadly before looking around outside

"What are you doi-" She cut him off by quickly hugging him

"Thank you!" She said as she moved back to her spot, her face multiple shades of red as she smiled huge, or in other words, she looked mental. Right as her face began to cool down he suddenly pulled her into another hug

"I think its only fair I get to say your welcome the way you said thank you" he told her with a half smile as she rested her head against his chest hesitantly

"Oh well um o-ok…"She said, unsure how to react to this. Her eyes closed slowly as she stood there not wanting to let go, but knowing she had too. She unwillingly tore herself from him and smiled

"Okay, you can go now, and I wont make you walk" she said

"Okay. Thank you" He told her before walking away. Sakura went into her house, and her face fell. She decided it was time to call Ino! She picked up her phone and dialed Ino's number

"Hello!" The voice picked up

"Hey Ino its Sakura. What time do you think you guys want to come over?" She asked

"Well what time is it now?"

"Umm it is…" She looked for the clock "12:43"

"Okay so is 1:30 ok?" Ino asked

"Sure, I will see you guys then! Let everyone know and I'll call Temari now!"

"Okay Sakura, see you soon!" Ino said enthusiastically before hanging up. Sakura quickly dialed Temari's number before it picked up

"Hey its Temari talk to me"

"Hey Temari its Sakura"

"Oh hey Sakura! What's up?! And oh em gee how is your hand?!" She asked frantically

"Oh its good now thank you! And nothing, just calling to let you know the sleepover tonight will be at 1:30, so be here!" She impersonated someone yelling into the phone

"Yes ma'am I will be there! See you soon!" Temari said as she hung up. Sakura smiled to herself

"Time to get ready" She said before heading upstairs to take a shower.

**Later Before The Sleepover**

Sakura walked out of her room, she was in jeans and a blouse she had gotten for her birthday last year

"Can't believe this still fits!" She said excitedly before turning to go to the bathroom

"Now if I were hair ties where would I be…" She talked while probing her bathroom cabinet

"Gotcha little suckers!" She inserted the hair tie to put her hair into a neat ponytail.

"Makeup? I don't think I need that…" So she skipped makeup.

"Actually, some blush would do me some good" and with that, she left the bathroom and went downstairs. She got out bowls and cups and drinks and snacks

"What do you think they want?" She asked herself

"Oh I'll just put everything out" So she got out pretzels, different flavors of chips, different types of dips, some Tostitos and salsa, and many other things. She took out multiple soda's and juices and bottles of water. Her kitchen table was filled with everything they could possibly need

"Do you think they will want more choices?" She asked herself, but then realized she had every kind of snack sitting out on her table she didn't need any

"Oh its 1:27 people will be coming soon!" She said as she got out napkins and everything else she deemed 'necessary' for the sleepover and walked to the door. She opened it and let out a scream

"ahh! Temari! What are you doing?! Do you know you almost gave me a heart attack?!" She yelled at the clueless girl standing there

"Oh sorry, I thought I came at 1:30…" She said looking at her phone, it was exactly 1:30 on the dot.

"Sorry I was going to ring the bell but you beat me to it!" She said lightly laughing

"Oh ok well, come on in!" She said welcoming the girl inside as she stood there stunned at the interior of the house

"Why does everyone do that?!" Sakura asked her, almost annoyed

"Because your house is ridiculously big and fantabulous!" She said to the girl and then hugged her

"Oh well thank you" Sakura said with a smile as Tenten showed up at the door and knocked

"Oh hey Tenten come in!" She said as the girl walked inside

"What did I miss?" She asked with a smile before hugging Sakura and Temari

"Oh nothing just how MASSIVE Sakura's house is!" Temari told her with a smile

"Your house is pretty big…" Tenten said looking around

"Okay I get it, thank you!" Sakura said to them before they all laughed

"When are Ino an-" Tenten was cut off

"Hey Biotchesssss I am HERE!" Ino yelled as she walked in side emphasizing the's' in her sentence

"Oh no I thought the world was going to crash down if you hadn't come Ino!" Tenten said sarcastically

"Could you have made a bigger entrance?" Temari asked her

"Wow Ino you really know how to be loud!" Sakura added, they laughed as all of Ino's excitement died

"You guys are real party poopers you know that?!" She said to them

"Ya we know" They all said

"Ha ha ha you guys r soo funny!" Io said as she stomped over to the kitchen where the snacks were

"We should really wait for-" Sakura was cut off by a knock at the door

"Hinata!" She said as she opened it, engulfing the girl in a hug

"Sakura are u o-okay?" she stuttered a little bit on the last word

"Yep I'm all good!" She said as she led Hinata into where everyone was

"Is this everyone?" Ino asked

"Yea I think" Sakura said as she shut the front door and walked back over to the girls

"Okay let's get this party started!" Ino yelled

"Yeah!" They all cheered in unison

"Are you trying to make us fat though Sakura?!" Temari asked pointing to ALL the food

"No I just didn't know what everyone liked!" Sakura said laughing

"Oh well lets dig in then!" Tenten said grabbing a bag of chips and dip and sat down on the couch with Hinata as they ate

"Cool" Temari said as her and Sakura grabbed pretzel and chip bags and sat down as well

"Fantabulous!" Ino yelled while grabbing a soda bottle and some peanuts. She sat down next to Sakura

"So ok, what do we do first?" Sakura asked

"Oh em gee we have to do truth or dare!" Ino yelled out

"Okay do we use a bottle?" Sakura asked

"We sure can!" Tenten said this time as she used a soda bottle and filled up as many glasses as she needed till it was empty

"We will use this!" She said as she placed it on the ground and everyone gathered around the floor

"I'll go first!" Ino yelled as she spun the bottle and it landed on Tenten who looked scared

"Umm…ugh…truth?" She said hesitantly

"Good job Tenten! Truth is, do you secretly like Neji and want to passionately make out with him for hours on end without stopping unless you absolutely live or die had to?!" She said in a long run on sentence as Tenten turned beat red

"Is she even allowed to ask that?" Sakura asked Hinata

"Yes she can ask anything since Tenten picked truth" Hinata whispered. Tenten whispered something inaudible

"We can't hear youuuu!" Ino sung

"YES!" Tenten yelled at her

"Thank you" She smiled as Tenten spun the bottle, landing it on Temari

"Ok Temari, truth or dare?"

"Dare me" Temari said while narrowing her eyes. Tenten thought for a second, then decides on something  
"Okay, I dare you to ask Kankuro to the School dance!" Tenten smiled

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?!" Temari yelled

"You heard me" Tenten said

"Fine I will whatever…." Temari grumbled before spinning the bottle and having it land on Hinata

"Hinata, truth or dare?" She asked

"Truth please" Hinata said with a hesitant smile

"Is it true you have liked Naruto since Kindergarten?" She said as Hinata became bright red

"Yes…" She said very quietly before taking the bottle and spinning it, only to have it land on Ino

"Truth or Dare Ino?" She said

"Oh dare me, I dare you" She said with a smile

"I dare you to strip down into your underwear and go over and ask Kankuro for a cup of sugar" Hinata said, giggling lightly as everyone else started bursting out laughing. Ino simply raised an eyebrow before stripping down into her underwear and bra and going over to Temari's house to ring the doorbell. Luckily Kankuro answered and his face went beet red

"Hi. Can I borrow a cup of sugar?" She asked as he simply nodded and let her inside while Sakura and everyone else was dieing of laughter in the other house. Ino got the sugar, and left the stunned Kankuro as she walked back into the house

"See?" She asked as she put the sugar down and put her clothes back on before spinning the bottle once again and having it land on Sakura.

"Okay Sakura. Truth or Dare?" Sakura was cornered either way, she knew if she picked dare she would have to do something embarrassing and humiliating, but if she chose truth she knew Ino would ask about Gaara. So she chose the easiest one

"Truth" She said, scared

"Well it is obvious you like Gaara so I won't ask that." Ino said as Sakura turned red

"It is not obvious!" Sakura told her

"Yes but you do like him, so I will ask you something else."

"Fine" Sakura said

"Oh, so, if you had to pick one person in this group of people to go out with Gaara if you didn't, who would you choose?" Ino asked

"Hmm I think I would have to go with Hinata on that one. Sorry Hinata" She said with a sincere smile

"Its ok Sakura" She told her

"Wait?! Why Hinata?!" Ino asked annoyed

"Umm because I would rather Gaara be with someone oh, a little more SANE that you Ino!" She told her and Ino pouted

"I am sane…mostly…" She said

"This is now boring, moving on to MAKEOVERS!" Ino shouted as she got up dragging the rest of the girls to Sakura's room

**Later In Sakura's Room**

Sakura sat on the bed, curlers in her hair and her nails painted a dark Purple. Hinata was next to her, her hair in multiple buns around her head with Pink nail polish on. Ino sat on the floor reading as Tenten finished her hair and Temari Nails. Everyone else had their hair straight or curled with multiple colors of nail polish on

"Okay so Sakura, you are new here so tell me. Out of all the boys in our school, what made you pick Gaara? I mean why not Sasuke? Or Neji for that matter?" Ino asked

"Umm is Sasuke the guy with the chicken butt hair?" She asked as they all giggled

"Yeah he is also an a-hole supreme" And they all started laughing with that

"Oh well Gaara is more like…quiet. Neji has a stick up his ass and hates life, Sasuke looks like a moppey 5 year old child who didn't get what he wanted, and everyone else is like blahh" She told them as they all laughed

"Plus Gaara is really caring when you get to know him…and nice…and sweet…and protective…and-" Ino cut her off

"And h-o-t HOT!" She told her

"Hey that's my brother! Thank you very much!" Temari yelled at her

"Oh its ok Temari your hot too!" Ino told her with a smile

"That's not what I meant! But whatever" She said

"Okay?" Ino asked

"Never mind" Temari told her

"Okay!" Ino said happily

"Ok thanks Ino!" Sakura said

"Oh your welcome Sakura! Please continue continue!"

"Okay well he's just so…authentic! Like he's so real I feel like I can talk to him about anything! Even though I don't think he feels the same that's what I think!" Sakura said happily

"Are you blind Sakura?" Temari asked

"No, why?"

"Because if you paid any attention to Gaara what so ever you would know he really likes you more than what he leads on" She told her while reading a magazine

"Well how would you know?!" Sakura countered

"Uh, I live with him, duh" She said and everyone laughed

"Fine…" Sakura said under her breathe before they moved on to a new subject

"Ugh my English teacher gave so much homework…I hate her" Temari said

"Ew ya me too" Tenten added

"Really? Oh wow I have like nothing. How about you Hinata?" Sakura asked

"Nope same as you" She smiled

"Well do you guys need help?" Sakura asked

"Nope Tenten and I will just work on it together!" Ino told them

"Okay well if you do you know how to reach us!" Sakura told her

"Will do Sakiee!" Ino said as Sakura went quiet

"What…did…you…call…me…" She said, her face twisting into something angry and mean

"Umm sakie…Why…" Ino said, backing away slowly

"I don't like nicknames…" She said evilly

"Okay god sorry relax SAKURA" Ino said eyeing Sakura

"Your just lucky I like you" Sakura said while smiling at her

"Yea yea" Ino said while fixing her hair

"Oh and btw Sakura how is your hand?" Tenten added. Sakura examined her hand

"Its ok, feels much better" She said with a smile

"Okay that's good…" Tenten added before getting up

"I have to pee, ill be right back" Tenten said as she left the room

"Okay" they all said. After Tenten came back Sakura proposed something

"How about we go watch a movie?" She asked after her nails dried

"Sure, how about a scary movie?" Ino suggested

"Umm how about NO?!" Sakura said

"Umm how about YES!" Ino yelled at her

"Well which movie?" Tenten interjected

"How about fourth kind?" Ino asked

"Okay well I heard it wasn't THAT scary so I guess we will be ok"

**40 Minutes later during the movie**

"I LIED I LIED OMG HOLD ME!!!" Sakura yelled as she gripped onto Ino and Tenten for dear life

"HOLY CRAP WHO SUGGESTED THIS?!" Ino yelled

"YOU DID!" Tenten screamed at her

"REMIND ME TO KILL ME LATER!!!!" Ino yelled as they all screamed from the movie

"CAN DO!" Sakura said before letting out another scream

**After The movie ended **

"Well that was umm…interesting" Sakura said as she took the DVD out and put it on the table

"That movie…was so…FREAKING SCARY!" Ino yelled

"Then why did you suggest it?! Are you high?!" Tenten asked

"I think she is!" Temari added

"It's unanimous your high Ino! Give me your keys" Sakura said

"But I didn't even drive here?!" Ino argued

"Then how did you get here?!" Sakura asked

"I walked!"

"Oh well then…then be careful on your way home" She told her and Ino nodded

"I think its time for bed…" Sakura said as all the girl agreed and took out their blankets and pillows and parked on the couch and floor. Sakura was having a lot of trouble sleeping, so she wrapped herself in a blanket and walked outside. She sat down next to the tree in her front yard and started to sing knowing the girls could not hear her from inside the house

"I cant waste time so give it a moment, I realize nothing's broken, no need to worry about everything I've done, live every second like it was my last one! Just like a tattoo ill always have you, I'll always have you, I'll always have you…"

"And you are not asleep because?" A voice she recognized as Gaara's asked her, but she still jumped from the scare

"Oh well we watched a horror movie and I'm sort of terrified now" He raised an eyebrow at her

"Fourth kind, Scary crap, never see it" She told him and he chuckled

"If you say so"

"Anyway, why do you always appear when I sing?" She asked

"I told you, whenever you sing I can tell where you are, so I come find you" He said shrugging

"Oh, well, thank you" She told him while smiling and blushing

_Thank goodness its night…_ She said thankful he couldn't see her blush

"So what are you doing up?" She asked him

"Insomnia" he told her

"Oh do you want me to sing you a lullaby?" She asked playfully, but he raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm just kidding"

"Okay I am not trying to pry, but do those black marks under your eyes have anything to do with your insomnia? Its ok if you don't want to tell me, I understand" She said. He looked at her for a while, before deciding to answer

"Yes it is, I can't help it though" He said looking away

"Well its ok I like them!" She told him

"You like my insomnia?" He asked her

"No I like the circles there cute!" She said, and then became red realizing what she just said. She turned her head away to hide her blush

"I mean I was just saying ya know" She told him

"Okay. I think you should get back to your sleepover" He told her with a half smile

"Okay" She said with an exaggerated frown and got up. Just as she got up her the wind blew a sharp wind knocking her blanket out of her hands as it went flying

"Oh no!" She said as she turned on her heel but the blanket was no where in sight. Suddenly Gaara's arms wrapped around her from behind with the blanket, securing it around her

"You should be more careful. Try and stay warm without me around…" He said as he let her go and turned around and began to walk away. Sakura wanted to just run at him and hug him and never let go, but she couldn't so she simply called after him

"Hey Gaara!" She said and he turned around

"Thank you" she said with a sweet smile. He simply smiled back, and this time it was a real smile. So Sakura walked back into her house to sleep, knowing Gaara was always there gave her the feeling as if she could take on the world and anything it threw at her.

* * *

yayayayyyy im happy!!!

Reviews keep me writing!

Allways,

Bryan :)


	10. Chapter 10

Ok srry this one took a while to write cuz of scool and blahh:P hope u likee itt cuz i sure did!! :D

**

* * *

**

**I Won't Hurt You**

Sakura's sleep over ended smoothly as planned and everyone went back to school on Monday, and before Sakura even knew it the week passed by, and then a couple more added on. She was now in the 4th week of school and well adjusted and happy, and her hand healed well on top of all of it. It was a normal day, well except for their vacation coming up. Sakura had a 5 day vacation coming up and was very excited for it, she was walking out of school when suddenly her phone rang

"Hello?" She answered

"Hello Sakura its Aunt Tsunade, how are you?"

"Oh hey Aunt Tsunade! I'm doing ok, how are you?" She asked as she began to walk

"I'm ok. I called because I need to tell you something important Sakura"

"Oh this doesn't sound good, shoot" Sakura told her

"I am having renovations done on the house and I neglected to tell you, the people have already started today and you wont be able to go back for another day or two. You need to find a friend of someone to stay with, unfortunately my big meeting has been pushed off for another few days, I will be home shortly, but for now you need to fend for yourself. If you need any money or whatever, you can call me. I am so sorry this is such short notice but I wanted to tell u so it wasn't a shock when you walked home and the house was being ripped apart. I love you and now I have to run, I will see you soon I promise!" She said before hanging up the phone, leaving Sakura speechless. She quickly looked around to fine her friends, but spotted only a slow Temari leaving the school now to walk home, she quickly ran up to the girl

"Oh my god Temari you have to help me! If you do one thing for me I promise I will never ask you for anything ever ever again!"

"Sure Sakura what's wrong?" Temari asked concerned

"Okay, my aunt is having renovations done to our house and I have no where to stay. I promise if you let me crash with you guys tonight I will never ask you for anything ever again!" She pleaded to the girl

"Why sure Sakura all you had to do was a-" but Sakura cut her off by throwing herself at the girl

"THANK YOU SO MUCH I DON'T KNOW HOW I CAN POSSIBLY THANK YOU!" Sakura yelled at her

"Oh well its fine Sakura really, you just have to deal with a small guest bedroom if you don't mind" Temari

"Of course not I'm fine with the kitchen floor and a blanket" Sakura said with a smile

"That will not be accepted!" Temari said faking a stern voice

"Oh yes ma'am!" Sakura said again before hugging her. When she let go Temari started talking

"Okay so we should get home now ya think?" She asked

"Whatever you want is fine with me" Sakura said with a smile as they started walking to Temari's house. They approached it as Temari opened the door and led Sakura in

"Kankuro get down here!" She yelled up the stairs in front of her, the house was nice; it was big but not overly huge like Sakura's house. She thought it was very nice and homey actually. Kankuro came down the stairs a few seconds later

"Yeah Temari what is it?" Then he spotted Sakura

"Oh hey Sakura! What's going on?" He said Turning to Temari

"Sakura is my friend and she needs somewhere to stay for the next day or two, she is staying with us and if you give her ANY problems what so ever I will personally BEAT YOU with my biggest fan upstairs, do you understand that?" She asked him

"Yeah I will make Sakura feel like this is her home! Don't worry Sakura you will feel fine here!" He said before winking at her and running upstairs

"Ugh he is such a perv. Just ignore him and you will be fine" Temari told Sakura with a smile

"Oh well ok" She said back

"Where is Gaara?" She asked

"Oh he always strolls in later" She said while moving into the kitchen and starting on dinner

"Watcha making?" Sakura asked

"Umm good question…" Temari said and Sakura giggled

"Let me take over Temari, you go relax while I cook up a storm in here" she told her with a smile

"Umm no really Sakura it is no trouble" She said with a smile

"Well than it should be no trouble going to sit down and relax" She countered while getting pans and bowls out

"Okay let me know if you need help though…" Temari told her

"Will do!" Sakura said while smiling and getting the rest of her preparations out

(A/N I am no going to say how she cooked the food, just know she cooked it and be happy!)

After about 45 minutes to an hour Sakura had finished her feast and set it out on the large table. She had made Pasta with 3 choices of sauces, a Caesar salad on the side, assorted vegetables and fruits, biscuits with butter, stuffing and mashed potatoes with gravy, chicken strips to put in the pasta if desired, and baked clams to top it all off.

"Okay guys you can come in!" She called a she took off her oven mitts and finished the last of the dishes. Temari walked in first as her face fell in awe; she had never cooked THAT much in that little time!

"How many did you cook for Sakura?! Twelve or three hundred?!" She asked walking over and grabbing a plate as Kankuro came down

"Okay let ea-" He cut himself off as his eyes widened

"Wow nice job Sakura" He said

"How did you know I didn't cook this?" Temari asked

"Because you can't cook this good" He said, earning a whack over the head

"Ow what was that for?!"

"I don't know I felt like it" Temari said before going up to her room to eat

"Sakura eat wherever you want" She called down

"Yea just not in my room" Kankuro finished before going back upstairs, but sakura decided to do neither as she opened the door

"I will be right back" She called in as she closed it. She started walking towards the school. She made it there is about 5 minutes and saw Gaara sitting in the tree as usual, so she walked up to him

"Hey Gaara I wanted to talk to you" She said

"Okay" He told her. She waited for him to say something else, but when he didn't she started

"Okay I guess I will start now. I am having renovations done on my house, so I asked Temari if I could crash with you guys for like a day or two. She said it was okay so when we get home I cooked dinner for everyone and I promise to stay out of your hair and I wont bug you and stuff" She told him with a small smile, trying to make it not too awkward

"Okay" He said as he got down from the tree and onto his feet as he walked up to her

"Let's go" He said as he walked ahead of her

_Wow not the response I was expecting…_ She thought to herself before catching up to the walking Gaara.

"So you're ok?" She asked him

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked her

"I don't know just checking…" She said before they reached Gaara's house and walked in, he walked into the Kitchen and stopped with her not to far behind

"Is something wrong?" She said, eyeing the stunned Gaara

"You made this all?" He asked looking at it. She blushed red before answering

"Yes…sorry if it's too much…" She said looking at the ground

"It's fine" he said as he made a dish and walked up to Sakura who moved out of his way, but he handed the dish forward. She blushed yet again as she took it

"Oh well thank you…" She said using her hair to lessen the impact of her red cheeks. He walked back up and made himself a plate before turning to her

"Are you going to eat in the guest room?" He asked

"Umm well I don't really know…where do you guys prefer eating?"

"Wherever" _Yeah that totally helps me…_

"Umm ok I guess I'll eat in my room…" She told him and he nodded before leading her to the stairs as he showed her the guest bedroom. The upstairs was just a small hallway, branching off into 5 other rooms. She went into her room and sat on the bed as she picked at her pasta, she looked up and noticed Gaara had already left as she took out her phone. It was only 6 o'clock and she was already getting tired. She turned on the TV in the room and ate with herself using the TV for back round noise.

After Sakura finished her dinner she went downstairs and washed all her dishes and put them in the fairly large dishwasher, she then proceeded upstairs again. She knocked on Kankuro's door and he opened it

"I'll take your plate if you are done" She said. He handed her 2 plates and said thank you as she left with a "your welcome." She proceeded downstairs as she washed and placed Kankuro's multiple dishes in the dishwasher. Next she went upstairs and grabbed Temari's as she did the same round. Finally it was Gaara's turn as she knocked on his door, receiving a come in. She opened and asked

"Gaara if you are done I could take your plate…" She said looking around for his plate, but it was no where in sight. She looked at the sitting Gaara

"Where is it?" She asked

"I already took care of it"

"But, when?!" She asked, shocked. He simply raised an eyebrow at her

"I am capable of washing dishes" He told her with a half smile

"Well I know that but, I was going up, and you were, how?!" She kept asking

"While you were still eating I took care of it"

"Oh, okay then…" She said feeling a little stupid

"It's fine" He told her

"Umm okay if you say so…" She said, and now having no reason to be standing there felt even more stupid

"Oh I'm sorry, I will go now" She said as she began to walk out

"I didn't say you had to go?" he sort of asked; more like a half question half statement

"Oh umm well, what do you want to do?" He just shrugged his shoulders and she walked inside, closing the door behind her as she stood there. She scanned the room for a seat since he was on the bed, and finding none decided to walk up to a wall and slide down and sat on the floor. He raised an eyebrow at her yet again, and she gave him a questioning look. So he got up and walked over to her, holding out his hand

"Get up" He said, and so she took his hand and got up

"Yes?" She asked

"Sit on the bed" He told her

"Oh but, no really I am ok it is yo-" he cut her off

"I will not allow you to sit on the floor" He said blatantly, and so she did not argue and sat on the edge of his bed and he snickered

"Oh my what now?" She asked

"You look as if your sitting on cement" Sakura felt her face heat up

"Well it's your bed so I feel sorta…ehh…" She told him blushing lightly as usual

"Would you like to-" she cut him off this time

"No its fine I promise!" She said smiling and he simply nodded. He shocked her a little bit with his next question

"I never really did get an answer from you, why did you slap Kankuro the other day?" He saw her face sink and move towards the wall as her memories stirred up, the pain captured in each flashback burned into her brain as if a photo. He saw her fist clench up on her lap, as a stray tear fell onto the floor.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me" He said, trying to make up for the pain he caused. Suddenly she looked at him, cheeks red with fresh tears streaming down her face. It brought him pain to see her like this

"No, I want to tell you!" She said as the tears flowed freely now

"I need to tell someone" Her face turned towards the ground

"I was 11. My dad was …not right." Gaara tried to put the pieces together before Sakura sighed and looked him in the eye

"He tried to rape me" She said as more tears leaked out, Gaara's eyes opened up in shock at her words

"And my mother walked in" Her fist tightened even more

"She went to go call the police but he…killed her, before she could" Gaara could now understand her pain, all of it, how real it was to her

"I was 11…I didn't know what to do so I smashed my mothers glass doll over his head and hid…he tried to find me, said he was going to kill me like her. I took my mothers boning knives she had….she loved to cook" Gaara remembered her food and passion for it

"She used to sing to me…to calm me down…and so I took the knives, all 7 of them, and threw them as hard as I could. The pain shattered along with my childhood…I had to grow up so fast..." The tears continued as she talked. She neglected the fact that Gaara had approached her and was now sitting on the bed beside her

"Now whenever I feel scared or hurt…I sing to calm myself down and relax…it helps me keep a piece of her alive, it's all I have left…" She felt a finger slip under her chin as it glided her face up towards his, until finally their lips met in one blissful connection. Sakura's eyes were open, but then closed as soon as she realized what was going on. Their lips melded together like puzzle pieces as Sakura felt a jolt go throughout her body, a warm feeling rushed and overtook her as she lost herself in the moment. Her feelings merged into something new, something different. She felt as if she was floating on a bed of feathers, her tears slowed to a stop and her heart gently hammered in her chest, reminding her of the love that kept it beating. He showed her what it is like to love again, to put everything into another person and be completely open and vulnerable, and she liked it. She liked the soft feeling of Gaara's hand as it glided from under her chin to the side of her face. Everything became perfect as Sakura's heart steadied itself, now beating in perfect notion with the love that came pouring out of her heart and into her lips. He separated gently and slowly, still keeping his lips inches from hers. Her face was flushed and his was a light shade of red, but she was smiling

"I won't hurt you" He told her, and she smiled even larger before connecting their lips gently

"I'll take that as an approval?" He asked when she leaned back from the kiss

"Yes…it is" She told him while moving close to rest her head on his chest. His arm encircled her protectively

"As long as your mine, I wont let anyone hurt you" He whispered to her softly, the idea brought tears to her eyes as the spilled over silently, but Gaara could still tell

"Please don't cry…" He repeated well wiping her face clean

"Sorry…I'm just feeling so much now…its hard to tell what anything is" This made Gaara frown a little bit

"Well I know I really, really like you, its just I can't tell…how to tell you I guess" She confessed looking back up into his sea foam eyes

"Well you just did" He said before cradling her close

"As I feel the same" He told her, and this made Sakura smile as she closed her eyes using him as a pillow. Time passed so fast with Gaara sometimes, it seemed like minutes that turned into hours, it was now 7 o'clock and Sakura was exhausted

"I have to take a shower" He told her and she frowned, but her frown was replaced by a smile from the sudden kiss he gave her

"I'll miss you as well" He told her again before getting up and getting clothing for after the shower

"Don't take to long…" She said with a fake smile as he walked over

"I won't, promise" He said before pecking her on the lips and walking away. Sakura quickly ran downstairs and grabbed Temari who was watching TV, suddenly full of energy

"Oh em gee I have to tell you something!"

"Oh this sounds good! What happened?!"

"Gaara kissed me!" She said with such excitement as Temari grabbed her and they started jumping up and down yelling

"Oh my god when?! How?! Spill ALL the details!" Temari asked

"Well I was telling him about my past and stuff like that and then he just KISSED ME! I was so surprised but I'm so beyond happy right now!" Temari hugged her quickly

"Oh my god I'm so happy for you Sakura! I knew this was going to happen but I didn't want to say anything!"

"How did you know?!" She asked stunned

"Sakura I am his sister I know these things!"

"Okay if you say so!" They jumped and yelled a little bit more until Sakura heard the shower stop, and they stopped, she heard Gaara's door shut as she looked at Temari

"Go go go you little slow poke!" She said practically pushing her up the stairs. Sakura had to regain herself before knocking on Gaara's door; she was a little too happy and neglected to wait for his response before walking in. She turned beat red as she realized what had happened, she had walked in on him shirtless and now she was standing in the doorway looking like a frozen tomato. She gazed at him; it was as if he was cut out of stone. His body was skinny, but he was built under it all, his abs made Sakura blush the most, they were so well defined it was ridiculous. It was as if a god was standing in front of her. He walked over and shut the door behind her

"Oh well hello, would you mind shutting the door next time?" He asked her, then noticed her beat red face and starring at the floor and took advantage of it

"Is this awkward for you?" He asked, getting dangerously close to her as she backed up

"N-no no of course n-not! I'm good!" She lied, horribly

"Really? Are you sure?" He asked, she tried to back up more but now she was up against the wall

_Dammit!_ She cursed in her head as he pressed himself close to her

"Umm G-Gaara…" She said, his lips hovering right above hers, torturing her more and more with each second

"I thought you said you were ok?" He asked as his hand went along the side of her body, moving all the way up to her face

"I ugh umm…ugh…" She could not think clearly at all. His lips finally made contact with hers fully; it was a sweet loving kiss with no bad intentions as sakura first thought. She wrapped her arms around his neck, molding herself to him as she deepened the kiss.

Eventually he broke it off and moved away

"Hmm putting a shirt on might be a good thing" He told her with a half smile as she realized she was being held against his bare chest, she blushed as he pulled away

"Umm ok yeah…" She said holding her hands behind her back. He smiled fully at her as he kissed her once more before moving back over to his drawers to grab a shirt. Once he had it on he turned in surprise to a Sakura who was standing behind him.

"Oh I didn't see you" But Sakura just wrapped her arms around him and snuggled close as his arms wrapped around her

"Well hi there" He told her with a smile

"Hello" She said as her eyes closed once again, always calmed by his embrace.

"You know its 8 o'clock?" He asked her

"Yes I do, why?" She asked

"I was just saying…don't girls go to bed early?" He asked her

"Umm sometimes? I guess" She told him while laughing silently and he shrugged. She looked up at him

"It wasn't a silly question" She said while leaning up to place her lips onto his, and this time he smiled into the kiss

"So what would you like to do?" He asked her once separated

"Can we watch some TV?"

"Sure, where would you like to?" He asked her

"How about my room?" She said

"Whatever you want is fine with me" He smiled to her. They walked to her room and took a seat on the bed as she curled up next to him. It did not take long for Sakura to fall sound asleep encircled in his arms.

One of Sakura's largest problems, she could never actually stay asleep. She woke up at about 12 midnight, or maybe it was 1 in the morning, she didn't know, but one thing she did know was that she wanted Gaara. He left her alone after she fell asleep, so she got up and walked to his room, the door was slightly cracked, maybe he knew she would come to find him? Who really knows, but she went in anyway. He was laying on the right side of the bed, so she crawled in on the left and poked him a little bit until his eyes opened

"Hi" She said timidly

"Hello" He said sleepily

"Do you mind if I stay with you?" She asked

"If that is what you want" He told her

"It is" She said with a smile

"Ok then" He said as his eyes fell a little. She smiled and closed her eyes, but after a minute opened them

"This wont work" She said as Gaara's eyes opened, but before he could ask she moved herself close to him and hugged him, using his chest as her pillow

"Perfect…" She said as she started to daze off, his hands wrapped around her and he kissed her hair lightly

"Goodnight, my lovely cherry blossom" Were the last words before she slipped unconscious with her love for Gaara still echoing in her dreams.

* * *

..

Reviews keep me writing

Allways,

Bryan :)


	11. Chapter 11

okayy this focuses more on Sakura and Gaara! Hope u like it:)

**

* * *

**

**Just Us…**

Sakura stirred in her sleep, but then calmed down before here yes shot open. She sat up in bed until reality set in; she had a strange noise in her mind, almost like something had shattered into many pieces. Looking around she realized she was alone in Gaara's room

_Where did he go…? Was it something I did? _She immediately thought before getting out of bed. She stretched largely and lost balance but caught herself before falling; she walked out of the room

_Are Temari and Kankuro up? _She asked herself

"Gaara?" She whispered, then realized Kankuro's door was wide open and he was gone. She went to Temari's door and slightly cracked it open; Temari was not in there either. She quickly opened the bathroom

"Gaara?!" She was starting to get worried now. She practically ran the stairs

"Where is everyone?!" She asked out loud frantically. The front door was wide open, so she shut it quickly before looking in the kitchen. Her eyes froze open. A broken mug

_The shattering noise…oh no…_ The noise replayed in her head as she matched to the broken pieces on the floor. It looked as if Temari's makeup was scattered around the counter, and one of the puppets Kankuro loved collecting was disembodied as well. She ran to the hallway seeing no one, she was back in the kitchen in an instant and around the corner. Suddenly she heard a door close and she flipped around on her heel and ran. She saw that Gaara was now inside and standing by the back door

"Gaara!" She sung with relief, while throwing herself at him and bounding into his chest

"Hell Sakura, did I miss something?" He asked while his arms encircled her

"No but I woke up and this shattering noise was playing in my head then I came downstairs and no one was here and the kitchen is a mess and I couldn't find you and I was so worried and I didn't know what to think but now you're here so everything is perfect again!" She shot out, breathless when finished. He chuckled before pulling her face up to meet his

"And what makes you think I would leave you alone?" He asked her

"Umm well that why I was, umm well, ugh…" She started losing her sentence as his head dipped in towards hers slowly, making her mind go blank

"Hmm you talk a lot" He said right before the lips met softly and her arms wrapped around his neck

"I like mornings…" She said when he pulled away but still keeping her close

"As do I" He said with a half smile

"Now, what would you like to eat?" He said as she leaned her head onto his shoulder

"I don't care…I'll grab some cereal"

"Try again" He said

"Umm waffles are good!" She said with a smile at him

"Nope" He told her

"Umm well ugh…I don't know then!" She said returning to her previous position

"Oh no I got it! I'll make us both pancakes!" But before Gaara had time to protest she pressed her lips against his

"Don't argue with me!" She said with a smile before running into the kitchen as Gaara stood there

30 minutes later…

"Ok it's all done!" She said as Gaara walked in and saw yet another feast. She had prepared chocolate chip pancakes, hash browns, an assortment of fruit, bacon and a small side of eggs

"Why do you always cook for a hundred people?" He asked while wrapping his arms around her from behind

"Hmm it's a habit" She said while leaning against him

"Do you want to eat?" She asked as his lips made their way to her neck

"Whatever you want…" He whispered into her skin, she knew she would not leave that spot unless she acted now

"Yea I do…ugh I'm ugh…what's the word…" She said as her mind went blank again

"Hungry…ugh…yeah that's the word" she said as he lightly nibbled on the skin of her neck

"Okay if that is what you want…" He said removing himself from her and she looked a little torn, continue, or eat? She chose to eat. She took a seat very close to him and rested her head on his shoulder

"Are you comfortable?" He asked her

"Umm yeah, why?"

"Just checking" He said

"Okay" Sakura smiled at him before putting a piece of pancake into her mouth

"Oh….my…god…I think I might die" She said which grabbed Gaara's attention

"What's wrong?" He said turning to her

"I think I put too much chocolate in…I might gain like 50 pounds from these but….OH WELL!" She said before stuffing her face with another one as Gaara chuckled. He too started eating as Sakura smiled at him, cheeks full. After about 20 minutes Sakura had finished her plate and cleaned it

"Are you done?" She asked the sitting Gaara

"Yes, but I can do it" He said getting up but she stood in front of him, hands on hips

"Oh no I don't think you will be going anywhere" She told him, and he raised an eyebrow at her

"I still haven't used my ultimate weapon yet…" She told him

"And what would that be?" He asked. She raised her eyebrows before walking up to him and lowering her face to shield her eyes. When she looked back up her eyes glistened as if going to cry and she whispered to Gaara

"Please Gaara….let me do it…" She said resting her head on his chest and holding him close, and she knew his will crumbled because the plate had hit the table and he lifted her face up to kiss her as she smiled into the kiss before grabbing the plate and pulling away

"I win!" She said with a smile as he stood there speechless. She washed the dish and then walked back over to him and smiled, but he frowned at her

"What's wrong?" She asked

"That wasn't very nice" He told her

"Oh well I'm sorry…" She said looking disappointed but he kept his face cold and emotionless. She actually felt bad about what she did now as she hugged him gently, wrapping her arms fully around him

"I'm sorry…" She whispered as she stood there

"You're evil" He said before wrapping his arms around her and kissing her hair

"You made me feel so bad though!" She told him hugging him closer

"I'm not mad" He reassured her

"Hmm I don't know…you alwa-" he cut her off by molding his lips to hers quickly, then pulled away hovering right above them

"I'm not…I promise" He said while kissing her again. He pulled away to look into her eyes and saw her smile, that's when he knew she was fine. She relaxed against him before asking

"So, what happened to the kitchen and where is everyone?" She said looking over at the stuff she moved into the hallway and the cleaned up glass now in the trash

"We had a little…tiff…this morning, and Temari has errands to run and Kankuro is at work all day, so if you don't mind it's just us" He told her

"I'm fine with that" She said as a huge smile stretched across her face. She looked at him

"So what would you like to do?" She said, but he merely shrugged

"Well I have to take a shower!" She said trying to pull away but his arms would not let her as his lips swooped down very close to hers

"Who said you could leave?" He asked, playing the same tormenting game as always

"Why…" She was barely able to ask

"Because I enjoy this…" He said as his lips made slight contact with hers for a split second, and she quivered under him. He brushed his lips up against hers once more, until finally making it into a full kiss. He hands braided themselves into his scarlet locks and her mouth opened inviting him in. His tongues slipped gently into her mouth, exploring and memorizing everything about it. Sakura had never done this before, and she felt her face heat up as if it was going to explode. She disconnected and hid her face by placing it on his chest

"Sorry I am not that ugh…umm good at that…" She said as she clutched on closer to him

"I thought you were doing very nice actually…" He said to calm her down, and he felt her grip loosen and gently raised her head back up

"You don't have to hide anything from me…" He said while giving her a genuine smile

"I know…" She said quietly before placing her lips onto his and backing off

"I really do need to take a shower" She said with a fake smile as he lowered his hands

"Ok" he told her before she turned around to walk, but then stopped and turned towards him

"What is your favorite song?" She said

"I don't really have one" He told her

"Why?"

"Oh I'm just curious!" she said before heading upstairs. She grabbed some of the spare clothes she had and went into the shower, and as soon as Gaara heard the shower turn on he also heard her harmonic voice filling the house

"Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor  
Reachin for the phone cause I can't fight it anymore  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now

Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time

It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now

Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin at all

It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now

And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now

And I don't know how I can do without

I just need you now

I just need you now

Ooo, baby, I need you now"

She sung with a voice so flawless, so perfect it left Gaara in awe. After about 10 minutes she came out of the bathroom clothed and with her hair in a messy ponytail as he swooped her up in his arms  
"Oh well hello Gaara I missed you too!" And then he kissed her  
"I'm really confused what did I miss?" She asked as he pulled her in close

"Oh nothing" He said before settling down and keeping still

"Ok well I don't mind" She said closing her eyes and snuggling closer to him

"Neither do I" They stood in the hallway for a while, just enjoying each others company. When Sakura yawned she finally spoke up

"Gaara if I stay here like this I'm going to fall asleep on you!" She said while still snuggling with him

"I don't mind" He told her, and she could almost hear the smile in his voice

"Well it's only…" She pulled out her phone

"Its only 1 o'clock what are we supposed to do?" She asked but he didn't answer

"Oh I got it! Let's go to the movies!" She told him with a smile and he raised an eyebrow. She quickly disconnected herself and ran to the laptop she had brought as Gaara followed slowly. She booted it up quickly but it went slowly, she frowned disapprovingly at it. Gaara got an idea though, so he told her to get up. She got up and looked at him questioningly but he simply took her over to the chair as he sat down and pulled her on to his lap with a small smile as she blushed red

"Oh umm this is…nice…" She said blushing darker but curling up next to his chest to rest

"I could see that you weren't thrilled, so I intervened" He said while holding her close

"Thank you" She told him, her blush disintegrating slowly as the screen to the computer finally pulled up. She opened up her internet and went to her favorites, under it she hit and the website pulled up.

"Hmm we could see UP?"

"Uhmm…" She could tell Gaara did not want to see that

"Never mind!" She said clicking on something else

"How about Resident Evil: Extinction? IT doesn't look THAT scary!" She said, but then remembered the 4th kind…

_It's for Gaara, it's for Gaara! _She kept telling herself in her head

"Sure" He said and she sighed as she shut down the computer

"So I guess I'll get decent looking then we can go" She said while getting up off his lap but she was a little stunned when he suddenly twirled her around and kissed her

"You always look beautiful…" He said as he let go of her so she could walk into the bathroom, a blush adorned on her cheeks.

They left on schedule and made it to the movie on time, it was now 4:10 and the movie was about to start. When it started sakura wanted to grab Gaara's hand, but he had in his sweatshirt pocket. So she poked it a little until he took it out, she smiled at him then intertwined their fingers and snuggled close to his arm.

The movie was scarier than Sakura expected, she was getting a little overwhelmed so she tried to pull herself closer to Gaara, but the seat would not let her. Gaara saw her panic a little and whispered to her

"We are in the last row, so stand up" He told her, and so she did and as soon as she was up she was down again, this time using Gaara as her seat

"Is that better?" He whispered, kissing her neck lightly as she snuggled close to his chest

"Yes thank you" She said, but as soon as she looked at the screen she jumped because someone brains blew out of their head and she used Gaara as a blindfold and buried her head on his chest. His arms were around her and he put a little more pressure when she got scared, to tell her he was there.

When the movie ended, Sakura stayed glued to Gaara's side. They walked out of their theatre and to the front door

"So, umm I'm kind of ugh…hungry…" Sakura said feeling a little guilty, she had forgotten to take enough money with her for food.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Well it's really up to you, I only have like 14 dollars left so just please don't pick expensive"

"You choose, I pay" He told her as they started walking

"No Gaara don't I would feel so bad!" She whined

"No, I'm not going to argue with you on this, just choose where you want to go"

"Fine…" She mumbled something else incoherently

"What was that Sakura?" He asked with a smug smile

"Oh nothing!" She said, intertwining their fingers yet again. Finally Sakura settled on going to Applebee's. They got a booth in the back and Sakura sat very close to Gaara. She was getting tired too; she rested her head on his shoulder as their appetizers came. Sakura was the only one eating though

"You're not hungry?" She asked after swallowing a mozzarella stick

"I'm just saving my appetite" He told her

"Okay then!" She said before grabbing a chip and crunching down on it.

45 minutes later…

"All done!" Sakura said happily before pushing her plate forward

"I'm glad" Gaara said with a small smile, he had eaten as well and this made Sakura happy

"I'm happy you ate!" She told him

"I do eat around you right?" He asked her

"Yes why?"

"Because every time I do you act as if I haven't eaten in days"

"Oh well I don't see you eat in school a lot…" She said

"That's because I don't like school food" He told her with a smug smile

"Oh well fine be that way!" She said yawning

"We should get home" He said leaving money and a tip with the bill, he didn't notice Sakura slip out his money for hers to use for the tip

"Okay I'm ready!" she said while she got up and went with Gaara.

They made it home by 8 and Sakura was exhausted. She quickly got changed into some type of clothing for bed and sat down as she waited for Gaara. He jumped in and out of the shower, and then came down stairs to sit next to her. She curled up next to him and turned on the TV, slowly drifting to sleep. After about an hour Gaara grabbed her bridal style and brought her up stairs, when he placed her in her bed he turned to leave but her hand was lingering on his as she whispered

"Please…stay…" Almost inaudible, but he still heard it. He sighed and crawled into the bed with her as she cuddled next to him, slipping deeper and deeper into unconsciousness with the help of Gaara as her own loving pillow.

* * *

yayayayyy im happy with it:)

Reviews keep me writing

Allways,

Bryan :)


	12. Chapter 12

Terrible sorry this took SO LONG to come out and its soo short!! D:  
Me weeks have been so hecktik its rediculous!!! anyway, i hope u arent too dissapointed with itt!!

**

* * *

**

**Trouble Again?**

Sakura woke up, but this time Gaara was still next to her.

_When did we get into my room?_ She thought to herself but simply shrugged it off as nothing before looking up to meet Gaara's eyes

"Oh I'm sorry did I wake you up?" She asked feeling guilty, but he half smiled at her

"No but when you moved I knew you were awake" He told her before leaning down and lightly pressing his lips against hers

"Oh well ok" She said with a smile, but was interrupted by her phone ringing. She quickly answered it and removed the charger

"Hello?" She asked still a little groggy

"Sakura it is Tsunade" And sakura frowned

"Oh hello Aunt Tsunade, what did you call to tell me? Are we having elephants shipped to the house today, or maybe if we are lucky it will get bulldozed down?!" She asked, clearly annoyed as she snuggled next to Gaara on the bed

"Sakura I know you are annoyed with me but I am doing a lot here in New York and it is difficult to keep track of something that is not right in front of you. The renovations should be done today, but don't be surprised if they stay for a little while longer. I just called to warn you so I hope you have a good day, good bye"

"Bye" was all Sakura said before hanging up the phone and lying down on her pillow as Gaara got out of the bed

"She annoys me so much sometimes…" She told Gaara

"Why, what happened?" He asked

"The renovations may not be done today, but it's not for sure" She said getting up and moving over next to Gaara and resting her head on his chest

"Whatever I'm too hungry and tired to care" She said putting her arms around him as he did the same

"Then why don't we go downstairs and make breakfast?" He asked while holding her

"Okay" She said detaching herself and wrapping their fingers together before walking out of the room

"Where are Temari and Kankuro?" She asked, remembering the other two

"I don't know" He said while walking

"Aren't you worried?" She moved next to him again

"No" He simply said as she slapped him lightly on the shoulder and he half smiled

"They are your siblings. Love them" Sakura moved into the kitchen with Gaara as she looked around

"Cereal" She said while grabbing a box of lucky charms as Gaara raised an eyebrow

"Oh get over it!" She said before taking out a bowl, and right as she set it down she felt arms encircle her from behind as Gaara's mouth moved to her neck

"That wasn't nice" he said as he nibbled at her soft skin

"You know I was kidding" She said while relaxing all of her weight onto Gaara as she shifted adjusting to it. She poured milk into it and sighed putting her arm over Gaara's

"Thanks…" She said closing her eyes and drifting into her own little world. She leaned her head over to the side a little more to give Gaara more access to her neck. She sighed before taking a spoonful of cereal and eating it

"Can we check out the house in a little bit…?" Sakura asked as Gaara lingered by her neck, kissing her lightly

"Whatever you want"

"You always say that but like, don't you have feelings too?" She asked

"Yes but what you want is what I want so it's ok" He told her with a smug smile

"Aw no don't I will feel ba-" he cut her off by quickly switching them around and placing his lips against hers as she backed up against the wall, he disconnected their lips as he hovered over hers

"Don't feel bad…its fine…" He said as their lips brushed up against each other. Sakura had gotten annoyed with this tactic so she just slammed her lips against his with no hesitation. She braided her hands through his dark hair and molded herself to his figure as she deepened the kiss. She broke away only to breathe, and rested her head against his. She noticed something different about Gaara, and told him

"Ya know…you're kind of cute when you blush…" She said, still breathing heavy as Gaara's cheeks turned a shade of red and she kissed him again lightly

"See there it is!" She said smiling as she leaned her head back against his chest and Gaara chuckled lightly

"Is that good?" he asked her

"Well I like it so yes" She said with a smile he couldn't see

"We should go see if my house is done…" She thought out loud before disconnecting with Gaara

"I have to go get decent!" She said before running up the stairs and changing into something good looking by her standards

When she came back down after about an hour she had on a mini skirt with blue leggings, an Abercrombie blouse with a sweatshirt over it and her hair was wavy and fell just above her eyes, in other words she looked stunning to Gaara, but he did not say anything.

"Okay I'm ready to go!" she said while grabbing Gaara's hand and bounding out the door

"A little happy today are we?" He asked but kept up with her. Sakura's house was right across the street to the left, so she took out her key and opened it up

"Yes I am happy thank you for asking!" She said while walking in. She dropped her keys immediately as she stared into the house

"This is definitely not my house…." She whispered as Gaara grabbed her hand, bringing her back to reality

"Yes it is" He told her as he looked as well. The wall that separated the living room from the rest of the house was now gone, the TV had gotten bigger if possible, the floor was re-done and the stairs had been polished and a new railing was added. There was now a screen door leading into the back, the kitchen was bran new and had the latest cooking wear. She looked at Gaara with a stunned face and he just smiled halfway down at her

"Upstairs?" He asked before Sakura grabbed his hand and headed upstairs

"If I die, it's from shock. Just thought I'd tell you" she said while walking upstairs

"The hallway looks ok…" then she spotted the bathroom door was half open

"Oh no…" she said before opening it up to reveal a fully new bathroom. There was a Jacuzzi and hot tub in the same room! She let go of Gaara's hand

"I can't believe it!" She said out loud, gaping at how large the bathroom was, before running back over to Gaara and grabbing his hand

"Okay back downstairs" But he looked at her questioningly

"Excitement fades fast?"

"Yeah happens all the time you'll get used to it" She said while dragging him to the stairs and back down. She went to the front door and stopped

"This house is pretty big…and I'm all alone for a while…mind staying here with me for tonight?" She said not really looking at Gaara but his lips found hers anyway

"Of course" He said while opening the door

"I'm going to get stuff for here, I'll be right back" he pecked her on the lips and went to his house. Sakura smiled and stepped outside to stand by the tree in her front yard. Suddenly she heard a voice come out of nowhere

"Hey look its nature freak" Annoyed, Sakura looked over to the see the 3 girls from her science class standing there. Her eyes narrowed at the smiling Kin

"Oh hey I didn't know trash could talk. So, what do you want?" Karin took a step forward

"What did you say?!" She said, clearly ready to tackle Sakura

"Ha you could try it science nerd" She said cracking her knuckles

"Calm down Karin she isn't worth the effort" Kin told her as Tayuya pulled her back

"Fine…" She mumbled

"Ill repeat myself again, why are you here" She said, but this time it was more of a statement and not a question

"Ha don't try to intimidate us cuz' you won't get far with it. We are hear to give you a warning, back off Gaara and the rest of our school, or you will regret it" Kin told her with a smile

"Ha what do you think you could do?" Sakura said smugly

"Are you threatening us?!" Karin asked, her anger flaring

"No I'm not, but I wouldn't expect someone with your IQ to realize that" Sakura put her hands on her hips

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME BITCH?!" Karin yelled before lunging at Sakura. She was not a push over, she quickly dodged Karin's punch and kneed her in the stomach, before slapping her hard across the face. Karin stumbled backwards. Kin reached into her pocket for something hidden, Sakura braced herself for whatever it was. Tayuya was fumbling with her backpack and quickly took out a small black box

"Now you've done it" She said glaring at Sakura as she took out 3 parts to…something? She quickly put them together, forming a silver flute with a black design on it

"This flute was made especially for me in china; I can control each pitch and melody that comes out of it. If you push me far enough I can blow your entire ear drum to bits" She said with a dark smile

"You can try" Sakura said frowning at them

_Gaara where are you…_ She thought to herself as she looked at Gaara's house, as if no one was home. Tayuya spoke up then

"You asked for it!" She said closing her eyes and blowing into the flute. The noise that escaped it was so high pitched, so deadly, it was as if it was dog whistle, made for a human. Sakura let out a scream, or at least she thought she did because she could not hear anything but the high pitched metallic scream. Her head was throbbing and it felt like her ears would split in two. Her knees fell to the ground as she clutched her ears harder. Why wasn't Kin affected by this though? She was standing there, smiling….unharmed. Then suddenly the sound stopped and when Sakura looked up Tayuya's flute was on the ground and soon after Tayuya joined her. Behind them was the kid named Neji who had pearl eyes. He glared at Kin and spoke slowly

"Leave. Now" he said as she quickly grabbed her friend Tayuya off the ground and Karin grabbed the flute, still clutching her stomach in pain. Sakura felt everything start to spin and Neji became blurred

"What's…happening…?" She muttered before her body collapsed and her eyes half shut, fresh crimson blood dripping from her ear and merged with the black shadows on the pavement. Soon after Sakura's vision followed, as everything collapsed and mashed into a blur of black and scarlet, the colors of the one she loved the most.

* * *

yes ik it was rlly hsort no need to point tht out lol

yes i am incorporating some of the things from the anime (cough tayuya's flute cough) haha in case u didnt pick up on that lol

Reviews Keep me writing!

Allways,

Bryan :)


	13. Chapter 13

again i am sorry this took so long, life has been super bussy and hectic lately!

anyway hope u enjoy it!

**

* * *

**

**Broken Memories…**

_She kept running, and running but it didn't seem to end…the hallways stretched on and on forever…as if she was trapped in a prison, the only difference was, that she created this prison…_

Sakura's eyes burst open and she sat up abruptly. She was in a cold sweat and her hair was tangled in knots she did not think possible. She put a hand over her heart and felt it beat steadily to a normal rhythm. She realized it was dark in the room she was in; little artificial light came out of a small light in the corner of the room. She realized she was in a bed, and she had wires attached to her…all over

_Where am I?_

She silently panicked, and then finally put it together once she saw the name on the door.

Haruno, Sakura. Patient Number: 1637. Room: 361

She was in a hospital, but why couldn't she remember anything? What had happened? The last thing she remembered was…meeting that girl…the one with the blonde hair, yeah. She propped herself up on a pillow and looked into the hallway. Her eyes went blank as her dream flashed through her head like reality, the hallway, the running, her prison…

_No, it was a dream, I am fine now…_

She confided in that fact, it was just a dream. Suddenly she heard a voice that made her almost fall out of the bed

"How are you?" The person asked. She peered over to look and found a boy standing there.

_He was there the whole time? _She asked herself. He had reddish hair, at least she thought.

"Umm hello…" she said hesitantly and the boy raised an eyebrow at her

"How are you?" He repeated, she winced at the ice clearly shown in his voice. She cautiously looked at him while using her hair to hide her face

"I'm ok…why am I here?" she asked the boy

"You don't remember" this was a statement, not a question and Sakura could tell.

"No...I don't…" she said cautiously and he sighed

"You got into a fight with those 3 girls from science…" he said grimacing at his own words, they obviously caused him pain

"One of them used some type of flute weapon…they had to bring you hear immediately." He said looking away

"Oh" Was all Sakura could say. There was an uncomfortable silence in the room, tension in the air and Sakura knew it. She had one last question for the boy, but was afraid to ask…afraid of the answer. But she gathered all of her will, which was not a lot, and asked

"Ok, but, I don't know how to say this…but…do I know you?" She asked looking at him. His eyes widened and his eyebrows raised, she obviously made an impact of some sort. He walked over next to her, and she shifted uneasily in the bed, almost afraid of him. He leaned down so that his eyes were level with her

"You don't remember me?" he asked shocked, but still showing little emotion

"Umm no…should I?" she asked trailing off as he got up. His eyes slightly lost color and she saw it, they had gone from a light sea foam green, and have now faded into washy seaweed. She felt her chest ache, and she didn't know why, why did his pain hurt her so much? Why couldn't she remember? Why was he so upset? But the one question that echoed through Sakura's mind was killing her…

_Who is he to me…?_

She felt horrible for asking the question, but she had to! She couldn't just pretend she knew who he was! He cut off her thinking patterns

"You'll remember later" He said, his voice cutting and lifeless. As if this one conversation destroyed his entire being. She felt tears well up in her eyes that burned; her body began to shake and couldn't stop. Why? Why was this all happening to her? He made an attempt to walk away, and turn around, but she reached out for his hand, and as soon as she made contact with it her lost memories came pouring in and she froze in place as he walked off

She remembered every touch, every kiss, every moment, every pain, but most important, every feeling she had for him came flying back into her. His name echoed through every part of her body, but with each time she winced as it stung her deeply…

_Gaara…her head hurt…Gaara…her stomach cramped…Gaara…her _heart _hurt….everything hurt and screamed out in pain…_

"No!" She yelled out, tears now flowing freely out of her eyes, she ripped off the wires and strings attached to her and leaped out of the bed stumbling. She burst out running after him

"Ugh miss? Miss where are you going? MISS?" The lady at the desk yelled at her, but she drowned it out as she yelled running after Gaara, she could see him in the distance.

"GAARA!" She yelled as he turned to see her running towards him, his eyes lit up again and she saw it. She tripped on her run there but only to fall into Gaara's arms. She buried her head into his chest and let her sobs brake loose. How could she forget him? How could she forget everything about him? Most of all, how could she forget the _sheer love_ she had for him? Her cries became louder and more pronounced as he held her tighter whispering for her to calm down, but she couldn't control it and just let it out. Before she knew it she was speaking through her sobs as well

"I'm sorry…I…I didn't know…" she was having trouble spitting the words out as she gasped for breathe

"Sshh just relax I'm here…it's ok…" he said to comfort her and held on to her with everything he had.

"Sakura you need to calm down…just try and calm down…" He whispered while moving them towards her room. He sat down onto the bed and lifted her up onto his lap, something you would do for an infant he would do for her. She kept her arms around him and her head rest in the nape of his neck. He rubbed her back soothingly, trying to calm her down while talking to her. One of the nurses came to the door to see what was going on, but when she saw Gaara and Sakura sitting on the bed, she walked away realizing what had happened.

Finally sakura could talk, it took her about 15 minutes but now, her eyes were red and puffy, her throat hurt, and her heart was hammering in her chest. Throughout this whole time Gaara said a few words here in there, mostly to comfort her, and just stayed there and acted as her own teddy bear. She finally spoke up to him

"Thank you…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…it all just spilled out" She said, she felt a finger fall under her chin and gently glide her face up

"It's nothing…" He said while looking into her bloodshot eyes. She smiled and suddenly blushed, but did not know why. He smiled at her as he slowly leaned his head in, curving it slightly to make her aware of what he was about to do. She didn't shy away though; she let her eyes drift close and felt their foreheads meet. Then their noses, and when his lips brushed up against his, she felt all her pain melt away, all her sorrow gone, as it was replaced with happiness and joy. She felt more complete then ever, as if she was a puzzle with a missing piece that had just been found. The chaste kiss lasted for a short time; it was a loving kiss, no malicious intent behind it. He moved away and looked into her half open eyes

"Is my Sakura back?" He said with a smile. She smiled back at him but did not say anything, instead she simply kissed him lightly again. Pulling back she rested her head back onto him to relax, and she felt at peace. The nurse came in now and looked at them

"Can I go home?" Sakura asked

"Yes you can go home tomorrow morning, I just need to get some more tests done now and then you can sleep as well" She said smiling at Sakura before looking back at her clipboard

"Thank you" Sakura said and turned to Gaara grimacing, but he simply pecked her on the lips and said not to worry

After the nurse performed her routine checks she smiled at them bother and left the room. Sakura was now feeling tired and drained

"Oh by the way what day is it? And how long was I out for?"

"It's only been one day, it's Sunday" He told her with a small smile before she rested back on him and closed her eyes

"I'm tired…" She said while snuggling closer to him, but he pushed her slightly away to look at her

"Don't you think it's time for you to go to bed?" He asked but she just frowned

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to go to bed, cuz' that means you will have to leave" She said, her face falling. He picked her face back up with his finger and moved in very close as she blushed. He moved to her ear and let his breath tickle her

"I won't go if you don't want me to…" He said before kissing her neck gently, adoringly. She fell into her own little world as she mixed a 'yes' into a moan. He moved his face back to hers and connected their lips gently again, not wanting to push the limits just yet, she was still recovering. He moved away and got up, setting her gently on her feet. He gestured for her to get into the bed, but she wouldn't move. He sighed before climbing onto it himself as she smiled and got in beside him. She snuggled next to him, using the warmth from his body as a blanket and chest as a pillow before quickly falling asleep with her memory, her life, and her lover all right by her side.

* * *

hope u enjoyed reading it as much as i did writing it! and ik im sorry it is short TT_TT

Reviews keep me writing!

Always,

Bryan :)


	14. Chapter 14

Ok this chapter is sadddd:(

hope u enjoy it thooo:)

**

* * *

**

**Crippled Love, Broken Pain…**

After the night Gaara had stayed in the hospital with her, Sakura was now allowed to leave. She went back to her normal life with one exception; she did not remember everyone so well. Only select people she had memories of, and she felt horrible because of it. She stayed with Gaara for the remainder of the weekend, and now we have moved on to Monday; a new week, new beginning and a new challenge ahead for Sakura. She woke up bright and early; it was only 5 when she awoke. She got up and quickly picked out her clothing and jumped into the shower. She was out by 5:30, and between getting ready and waiting for Gaara she was in front of the school by 7. She sat quietly nestled into Gaara's side by the tree when Temari walked up to them

"Hmm don't get in trouble for making out in the hallway please, I don't think I would be able to handle that today" She said sleepily, more directed towards Sakura

"I'll try not to…" she blushed lightly as Gaara gave her a small kiss on the neck and whispered in her ear

"I won't make any promises though…"

"I was hoping not actually…" She said before connecting their lips for a short moment and backing away to rest on him again. Sakura's friends showed up shortly and they all walked into their first period class about 20 minutes early. Each took a seat next to someone. Tenten was seated closely to Neji, Sakura was in Gaara's lap, Hinata was smiling next to Naruto and Ino was attempting to flirt with Sasuke, but failed epically in the end. When kids starting pouring into the room Sakura got off Gaara's lap and took a seat very close to him waiting for class to begin.

Sakura's first period teacher did not stumble into the classroom till about 20 minutes into the period and he looked extremely sleep deprived. She smiled knowing nothing would be going on today during class. She zoned out for the most part until the bell rang, shocking her out of the sleep state she was in. She grabbed Gaara's hand as they strolled to her next period class, math. Math flew by for Sakura, she enjoyed math for the most part and that helped kill the time. Next everyone proceeded to chorus where they found out a school talent show tryouts would be held in the auditorium next week. Sakura briefly considered singing, but then dismissed the thought from her mind for fear of embarrassment.

This was a normal day for Sakura, walking to each class, gossiping and being gossiped about, most rumors spread about Sakura was either ridiculous or just a flat out lie. Gaara imagined most were spread by the three witches from their science class. Anyway the rest of Sakura's day went without and interruptions or problems, until after school. She was staying after for math and realized she left her binder in their first period class

**Narrative POV**

"Oh Gaara I left my binder in Kakashi's room, can you get it for me?" she asked him

"Sure" he said before getting up and pecking her on the lips before venturing for her binder. Sakura and Gaara failed to notice the troublesome group of 3 who were silently waiting for their opportunity to strike again, and here it was. Gaara was walking into their first period room and was looking for Sakura's binder when he spied something else instead. Kin was standing by the bored copying something down from it. He figured this was just a coincidence, but he should have known it wasn't. Right when he was about to go to Sakura's seat, closer to Kin, she spotted him. She gave him a sweet smile, hiding her malicious intent behind it. His eyes filled with hate towards her and his whole body tensed, he was getting ready to attack this girl and he knew it. He had to keep his anger and emotions in check, but simply could not when the girl spoke up

"Hi Gaara, I wanted to talk to you so this is good." He didn't speak to her, just simply glared, effectively making her uncomfortable

"Okay well I wanted to let you know, I feel very bad about what happened to Sakura because _I_ simply wanted to talk to her, but it was Tayuya who took it to a whole other level. I just wanted to tell her that I was sorry for acting so rude in science and not introducing myself and being kind. But she bad mouthed me first, and Tayuya being my _ex _friend tried to defend me" she emphasized the Ex

Yes, we are no longer friends. I cannot forgive her for what happened and I have cut all ties. I also wanted to apologize to you because I kno-" Gaara cut her off

"You know nothing about me, or Sakura" He spat at her, seeing right though her charade

"It's not polite to cut someone off you know" Kin tried to keep her voice sweet, but the bitterness from it was clearly shining through.

"It's also not _polite _to put people in hospitals for days" He said mimicking her tone. Her face became angry at first, then softened immediately

"Well I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry, that was all" she said walking towards him. She stopped right in front of him though

"I don't understand what you see in her, what does she have that I don't? Nothing." She answered her own question, a look of disgust in her eyes.

"If you cant see it, you even more pathetic than I thought you were" He didn't look at her. Suddenly Tayuya was right next to the door and gave Kin some kind of sign, and right as Gaara began to turn and walk away she called out

"Gaara!" and quickly spun him around, simultaneously crashing her lips into his in a forceful lock well aware of the stunned and damages Sakura standing in the doorway.

**Sakura's POV**

So I noticed Gaara was taking a long time to get my binder, I didn't think I left it that out of the way? Then again I can't really remember…my memory has been shot the last couple of days. I can barely remember my friend's names, let alone locker combos and everything else! So just as I am getting ready to get up and look for him Karin came stumbling into the door, she looked hurt, but I didn't really care considering what she tried to do to me. She spotted me and her eyes froze open, once regaining her composure she limped over to me

"Oh Sakura! Sakura!" She said, but I looked at her indifferently

"What do you want Karin?" I asked

"Oh Sakura its horrible! Kin has gone completely psycho! I told her we should back off Gaara because there was no way he was going to like her and she flipped out on me! She started throwing things and trying to kill me! I shoved her into the stairwell and ran but she threw something at me I didn't see while I was going down the stairs and I fell! Oh it was horrible she said she was going to get you and Gaara so I tried to find you as fast as I could! Quickly I saw her heading towards our first period class I don't know what she's willing to do at this point!" Ok, I was officially scared from Karin's rant. I practically flew out of my seat and ran towards my first period class. I got to the door and looked inside…well at least Kin can say she killed me, maybe not Gaara, but me. She was kissing him. I don't know how this could have happened, I guess I wasn't enough for him but I didn't know what to do so I just started running. Tears broke free as I ran and didn't stop. I didn't know what this pain was, but it felt like my heart was tearing with each step I took.

**Narrative POV**

Gaara abruptly shoved Kin off of him and slapped her across the face leaving a red mark where his hand hit. He spat on the floor before speaking

"If you ever, try anything on me ever again, I wont be so lenient next time" He said to the stunned girl before grabbing Sakura's binder and walking back to their math classroom. Before Gaara had a chance to leave the room Karin and Tayuya ran back in as Karin yelled

"It's too late! She'll never love you now, not after this!" She said while fleeing the room with the stunned Kin. Gaara dropped the binder as he sprinted to the math room, he opened the door and shouted out

"Sakura!" He looked around frantically but sakura was no where in site. Gaara inwardly kicked himself for letting Kin get that close to him in the first place.

Sakura ran as fast as she could away from the school. She reached her house and ran inside, closing and locking the door behind her as she sunk to the floor. Her sobs broke free as she hugged herself close to the door. Her heart ached and her legs hurt from running so suddenly. She cried for a long time, not moving, clutching herself close to the door. She didn't know how to deal with the overwhelming sadness, so she dealt with it the only way she knew how. She sang. She sang at the top of her lungs as tears poured out along with her song choice…

"It keeps coming back to me  
I remember this pain  
It spreads across my eyes  
Everything is dull

Everyone's smiling, they're smiling  
It pushes me far far away  
I can't understand  
Everything is blue

Can you hear me out there?

Will you hold me now...? Hold me now, My frozen heart  
I'm gazing from the distance and  
I feel everything pass through me  
I can't be alone right now  
Will you hold me now...? Hold me now, My frozen heart  
I'm lost in a deep winter sleep  
I can't seem to find my way out alone  
Can you wake me?

I know when I let it in  
It hides love from this moment  
So I guard it close  
I watch the move it makes

But ir gets me, but it gets me  
I wish I could understand how I  
Could make it disappear, make it disappear

Anyone out there hear me now?

Will you hold me now...? Hold me now, My frozen heart  
Kiss my lips and maybe you can take to your world for now  
I can't be alone right now  
Will you hold me now...? Hold me now, My frozen heart  
Please make it all go away  
Am I ever gonna feel myself again?  
I hope I will

Will you hold me now...? Hold me now, My frozen heart  
I'm gazing from the distance and  
I feel everything pass through me  
I can't be alone right now  
Will you hold me now...? Hold me now, My frozen heart  
I'm lost in a deep winter sleep  
I can't seem to find my way out alone  
Can you wake me?

Sakura sang with every thing left inside her, every ounce of pain, sorrow, fatigue, and loneliness. In a way her sadness lessoned, she let most of it out in song. She used her songs as portal, not only to feel the presence of her mother but to unleash her full array of emotions, the array she chose not to show people is released in her singing. She tried to make herself feel better by talking out loud

"It was just…one kiss…how…bad, could…it really…be?" she said in between sobs, but she couldn't deny it, the one kiss stung like a thousand daggers to her heart. After everything she had done, she let him in, she opened up herself to him, and this happens?

_Why? Why does everything bad happen to me? It's not fair! It just isn't! _She cried more and this stirred up more memories. One memory kept re-playing in Sakura's head…the one no one knew about, the one she guarded so sacred she wondered if anybody would ever figure it out…and now she was turning back to it…reverting back to her old ways…the question is, will she stay that way? Will her pain force her to go back to the past and the method she used so much to silence the pain, to numb her feelings? She cringed as the memory played in her head…like a broken record…she got up from her position, pain giving her strength, but the real question is what is she going to do with this strength, what will she do to suppress the pain that echoed inside and out of her body. What secret is hidden so deep in her mind that no one knows about, no one dares to understand…only time will tell and reveal Sakura's past and the true pain she struggles so hard to suppress from escaping her prison, the prison she calls her memories.

* * *

omg wats happening? even i dont know? AHHHH

Reviews Keep Me Writing

Always,

Bryan :)


	15. Chapter 15

I apologize in advance for the shortness of this chapter ;-;

This is insight into Sakura's past though

**

* * *

**

**Forbidden Secret…**

Sakura regained her composure as empty tears ran down her cheeks; she ran a hand through her hair before shakily walking to her steps. She gathered all her strength just to make it up the stairs without falling. Sakura happened to trip on the last stair before getting to the top, she felt like as if time slowed down as memories burned in her head as she fell…

_**Flashback**_

_Sakura curled up next to the counter of the adoption agency, scared and desperate for a life she hid the tears streaming down her face from anyone in sight. She saw a man who walked up to the counter, he looked like her father. Sakura's eyes lost all color in them as she darted from her spot and into a closet…this was too much for a 10 year old to handle. She closed the door and the light, after waiting a good 20 minutes she stood up, but on her way she hit a shelf as a sharp screw driver flew down in a spiral, cutting her on the way down. Sakura did not flinch, she did not move a muscle, and most of she did not feel any pain. She sat back down on the floor and looked at the screw driver with newly stained blood upon it, as her hand matched the same scarlet that now dripped onto the floor. Sakura knew something was wrong with her at this point, because the pain was somehow releasing her, it felt almost…good. She felt relief with every puncture of her skin, every blood drop released was like a tear Sakura did not have to worry about. The sting of the wound helped her remember she was alive, that she was still living. Blood pumped through her veins, sorrow poured out of her eyes, and sadness rang from her voice. This new…feeling, this new…pain was able to remove her from the pain of living every day. It silenced her tears and cries, so for her there was nothing wrong with it. She took the blood stained screw driver, her blood stained clothes and walked out of the closet with her new release, her new life. _

_**End Flashback**_

Sakura stayed down, the memory repeating over and over in her brain, begging her to go back, begging her to relieve the pain once more. She got to her feet and trudged to her room. Once inside she want to her bed, looked underneath it and pulled a broken shoebox out from the very back corner. Inside it were her shoes from middle school…and inside the heel of one of the shoes was a key. She kept it hidden from everyone, almost impossible to find unless told. She took the key and went to her closet. There was a small metal box she kept in the back hidden behind clothing and other junk. She unlocked the box and opened it, the contents bringing back memories she did not want. Her hand shook as she grabbed the journal inside and took it out, nestled inside her last entry was something cold, something crude, something dark, and something she called her friend. The looked at the last entry and started reading aloud…

"Dear Diary,

It is now February, 2 years have passed but the pain does not go away…every day I cry like the first, every day I feel nothing but pain, every day I die more and more inside. I don't know what to do now, everything hurts, breathing, walking, sitting, living. I left all my friends from home…I can't bear to see them anymore. I burned mom's picture yesterday…I can't stand the sight of her, it hurts far too much. My only friend now is this razor…it has the power to take away the pain, the sorrow, the aching, even if it is just for a little bit. I fear it is going to become useless though….it has become warn out and I don't know what to do if it cannot remove the pain anymore. How will I survive? How will I function? How will I live without it? I hope for the best every day, but I do not look forward to it one bit. Someone please…save me…"

Sakura's tears broke free as the last thing on the page was a blotch of blood, _her _blood. Her whole body was quaking now as suddenly she threw the journal across the room. She held her razor in her right hand, and pulled up the sleeve of her left. She eyes closely at the faded scars, _she _could still see them, and remember each pain she blocked with them. This was just another one, another day she had to overcome. As the cold blade touches Sakura's skin, she cringed as it triggered flashbacks that brought her so much pain. She remembered all the vile words kids had said to her, all the things they had done to her, everything came flying at her, and when she realized exactly what these things meant, it was like a brick had smashed her face. Her mother's face echoed in her mind, along with her Aunt's, her friends, Rin's, and most of all, Gaara's. All reminders that she failed, she failed herself, her life, her parents, she had failed everything and everyone. She couldn't take the voices, the laughter, the pain, and so she did the only thing she knew how to do. The bite of the razor relieved her of most of the pain, the voices left, and now all there was left was the peaceful silence and the droplets of blood that fell onto the floor. Her eyes were blurry, her heart was heavy, and her mind had become undone. She stared at the new scars that were left, the new constant reminders. She put her blood stained relief back into its tomb, and shut it. She locked it tight and threw it back to the place it was found. After hiding the key she sat on her bed and curled up into a ball against the wall. She had decided a long time ago she would not let this continue, but somehow it did, the will left and the numbing blade replaced it. Tears leaked out of her eyes again as the thought of Gaara re-entered her mind.

_He doesn't love me anyway…why would he care anyway? _

She asked herself, but got no answer.

_No one understands…no one gets it…the pain…I had to do it, I had to deal…_

She repeated over and over in her head, trying to make her actions right

_What happened to singing Sakura? Oh wait that's right singing doesn't take away the sorrow…this does…_

She tried to remain calm, but her hysterics leaked out along with her sobs. She let her tears seep into her new found wounds…they didn't sting, they numbed the pain that radiated from them. So she kept crying, she didn't want to feel anything, especially what she was at risk of feeling now.

_Why? Why I don't want this! I don't want this…this…Love! Get it away! I don't want anything to do with it! Just please somebody make it go away, I'll do anything just please!  
_She yelled at herself, but failed to notice that she had yelled out loud. She wanted nothing to do with this feeling, _these_ feelings. She remembered every touch of Gaara's, ever stroke of his hand on her face, every kiss they shared, and each one killed her more and more inside. She couldn't take this; she didn't know how to deal. She buried her face into her pillow, hoping to muffle her cries of sheer pain. It did not help though, the burn inside her chest was still there, the empty feeling, the abandonment feeling…

"_And what would be your wish Sakura?" The teacher asked as Sakura looked up shyly_

"_I want my parents back…" She said quietly, the teacher saw the pain on her face and knew_ _what she had gone though _

"_How does that pertain to the book? Your so stupid! You're a girl and an orphan! She doesn't know anything!" A classmate yelled out, as tears leaked over Sakura's eyes and she ran straight from the class and out of the school. She ran home and locked herself in her room. She did what she had to do, relieving herself of the pain once more. This was what she had done for the last few years, and what she thought she would have to do for the rest of her life. This wasn't even the worst part about it all…_

_Sakura was in 6__th__ grade when this happened…_

Sakura remembered that day as the kids laughter echoed through her mind, her ears and her whole body. She had to transfer school after that…forcing her Aunt to move once again. Her life was always moving around, never in one place, never staying with the same friends, ever. She dreamt of maybe one day finding a place and staying there…but doubted it. She curled herself into a ball and pulled the covers of her bed over her. It took a while, but eventually Sakura's sobs and cries knocked her into unconsciousness along with the violet tears that streamed from her wrist destined to scab over and cover the pain up just like everything else in her life Sakura hid within the prison of her thoughts.

* * *

aww i thought it was sad writing it

Reviews keep me writing

Always

Bryan :)


	16. Chapter 16

OK so here is the deal. srry this took SOOO long to come out but school just ended for me and now all my finals are here plus cramming in the last week, so i have had no time to write anything. this chapter is all i had time for bascially so i hope your not TOO dissapointed with it!

* * *

**Revenge Works Both Ways**

Sakura woke from her numbing sleep early, or at least it seemed early. She sat up in bed and moved a stray piece of pink hair away from her face. She looked down at her fresh scars, and it was just as she thought. The scars scabbed over with the help of her anguish filled tears. Her body was numb at this point, and she was not aware of the thunderstorm outside until a bolt cracked very loudly and startled her in the bed. She looked over and opened up the blinds on her delicately placed window. She looked outside and saw Gaara leaving his house, he put up a hood and stood for a second before walking. For Sakura he was moving in slow motion, and the tone of her voice when she sang out matched the sadness of the day…

"There's rain outside  
I've nowhere to hide  
But still I hide from you  
The pain is so deep  
But I cannot keep  
My fears hidden from You

Ohh, it's rainin' in my heart  
Ohh, it's rainin' in my heart

My flesh is weak  
I cannot speak  
But I fight to find a way  
I feel alone  
Yet still I know  
That You will always stay  
There's rain outside  
You're by my side  
I've nothing left to fear  
I thought You'd gone  
But all along  
You were waiting here  
Ohh, it's Another Stormy Night"

Sakura repeated the song twice, and by now she was curled up on her bed running her fingers through her hair. She wanted to pull it out, she wanted to pull out all her emotions along with her hair. It was just too much to handle, simple as that. Her tears streamed down her face, and it seemed as if there was no end in sight. Sakura's vision became blurry and her senses were becoming undone, she couldn't handle this. The last thing she remembered was whispering 'I'm sorry…' before her vision was engulfed by black.

**At School **

Gaara was walking around as if someone had died, he had figured out Sakura saw what she did, and he knew he wouldn't get close enough to her to explain what happened. He sighed before walking into first period and sitting in the back, blasting his I-pod. Ino and Tenten were out today, so that left Hinata alone with Temari in few classes. Coincidently Tayuya and Kin were out as well, dissolving the trio down to Karin. The beginning of the day was going by smoothly, everything was calm for now.

It was now lunchtime and Hinata's table was diminished down to a mere 5 people. It was her, Gaara, Kiba, Neji and Temari. No one was talking, little side conversations here and there. Hinata decided to get up to go to the bathroom, she needed to call Sakura and do some things for herself as well. She was walking down the hallway zoning out, when suddenly she hit into someone. She stumbled to the side a little when the person spoke

"Watch where you are going" It was Karin. She was shooting Hinata a glare but it didn't faze her for a second

"Why don't you watch where you and those dead curls are going" she said gesturing to Karin's flat curl attempt. Karin's eyes widened as she looked at Hinata

"What did you just say to me?" She raised her voice

"Oh you heard me loud and clear. Your curls are dead." Hinata was now successfully glaring at Karin.

"What would you know social reject?" She yelled at her while pointing a finger

"Ha look who's talking miss travel in a group because I can't do anything by myself" Hinata spat at her. At this point Karin had reached her boiling point and lunged at Hinata with a fist. She smoothly ducted under the attack, and as Karin threw more and more punches Hinata swiftly avoided them all, sustaining no injuries. Karin watched as she dodged each one of her attacks, she was astonished. That's when she noticed something funny about Hinata's eyes, the iris and pupil looked more pronounced now. She could tell there was something wrong with this, but ignored it as she continued to attack the girl. Hinata smoothly dodged each punch, and when Karin would lest expect it she would gouge one of her pressure points with her index and middle fingers. Karin would soon fall, but not for a while.

It was about 10 minutes later, the fight was still raging. Except now it seemed Karin was getting faster. It didn't make sense to Hinata; she was hitting all the main pressure points. Why was she still standing? She didn't know, but continued anyway. At this point people had started filling in the hallways and someone yelled out to their friends, and in a matter of minutes the whole lunch room was there watching the vicious fight. There was one punch, that landed straight in Hinata's face and sent her back a little, but she got angrier now. She thought of what had happened to Sakura, what this girl had done, and now it was Hinata's turn to get faster. She started using her whole palm now, not just fingers. Karin got angrier as well as her legs started flying, but Hinata simply dodged them all

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Karin yelled as Hinata dodged her attacks

"Hmm" was all the girl said in return, and as Karin's left leg came around to get her In the side, Hinata grabbed and twisted it as Karin yelped out in pain, and Hinata's palm came crashing up into her jaw. The girl seemed suspended in air for minutes, but in actuality it was seconds

"This will finish it!" Hinata yelled out as she swirled around and used both her palms and all her energy to fly into Karin's gut as she landed on her knee. Neji smirked, he had taught her that. She got up off her knee and back into her original fighting position. She was now stationary as everyone got a good luck at her. Her left leg was in front and bended slightly in, and her right leg was in back bent the same way. Her left palm was out and her right palm was turned out on the side of her body. Her eyes were glued on Karin's lifeless body lying on the ground. Only the people in front of Hinata saw her eyes. They were still white, but they had a more vein like appearance. On the side of her eyes veins were clearly pronounced on her skin, but once she relaxed into a standing position, so did her veins. Neji then walked over to her

"Good job little sister…" He whispered before pulling her away. Everyone rushed to Karin's side, only few people were concerned with Hinata.

"Revenge is sweet" Hinata whispered with a grin. Karin had got what she deserved, the question was, what are Kin and Tayuya going to do about it when _they_ get the news?

* * *

oh well i liked it! Hope you did too!

Reviews keep me writing!

Always,

Bryan :)


	17. Chapter 17

ok again i apologize for the length of this chapter!

The next one will be longer i promise!

**

* * *

**

**True Feelings**

Hinata was taken back to her house with Neji and everyone else stayed in school for the remainder of the day. Sakura sat in her house alone; unaware of what had happened this day. It took her a while to actually get up out of her bed and into a shower, but even then nothing numbed the lasting sting in her chest. She went downstairs and sat on her couch; she crawled up next to the arm and snuggled with a blanket. She put on a movie from the Lifetime channel and shut all the blinds around her, and it did not take long for her to succumb to sleep from her mental exhaustion.

Sakura woke up a few hours later, and to her surprise it was not completely dark yet. She got up and grabbed a glass to get a drink  
"Jeez I need sugar…" She mumbled while grabbing a bottle of soda and pouring a glass for herself. After sucking it dry she realized she had not gotten the mail in a couple of days

"Ugh I don't feel like going out…" Sakura whispered to herself, but knew she had to get in now and not later, because if she waited longer she would never leave this house. Sakura got outside and went to her mail box, she opened it up and took out the contents. After going through them she sighed and looked back up. She was frozen in time, everything seemed to stop when she met a pair of seam foam eyes across the street. Gaara was the last thing she counted on finding when she got the _mail._ She saw his take a deep breath before walking across the street. Sakura couldn't move, she couldn't feel anything at this point. All she could do was stare at the pair of eyes awaiting to meet up with hers once again. It felt like it took him 2 hours to cross the street, but finally, he was in front of her. Her hands begun to shake and her tears welled up, but she held them back with all her might.

"Hello" he said

"H-hi…" Her tears welled over and his hand rose hesitantly to wipe them away

"Please don't cry…" He said it as if begging, and she could tell it hurt him just as much as it hurt her

"We really need to talk…" He continued, emotionless as usual

"I…I-I…I can't do this…" She turned to walk away, but his hand had reached out to grab her wrist. Unknowingly Gaara had torn her scars as she let out a cry of pain and her hand flung to her wrist. He moved close to her, now alarmed, and took her hand. She did not protest, she enjoyed his touch, but did not let him see it. She was ashamed of what she had done, and she knew he wouldn't understand

_He'll just dump me on the curve…just like everyone else did…_ Sakura thought to herself. Gaara rolled up her sleeve and a look of pure horror moved across his face. He would have never guessed this about Sakura, _this _side of her. He quickly took her around the waist and led them to his house. He moved her over to the kitchen sink and turned the handle onto the coldest setting. He rolled up her sleeves gently, making sure not to hurt her. His care was enough to wound her deeply though, knowing what she did was wrong and now he had to fix it.

The cold water rolled over her scars, soothing them immensely. Her tears stopped falling as she hesitantly let her head rest on Gaara as he held her hand under the water. The water finals stopped as Gaara took a soft towel he had prepared earlier and dabbed them lightly. She smiled at his tenderness, his care. Once he finished he put the cloth away and let his hands lean on the counter and his head drop. He pinched the bridge of his nose and then sighed before looking at Sakura

"Listen Sakura; I care about you, a lot. And I will protect you from everyone, but one person I cannot protect you from is yourself, that I leave up to you. I cannot stand by and watch you…watch you _mutilate _yourself like this! And if I caused it, you must tell me because then I will leave you alone and never bother you. This is my fault and I'm going to try and do everything in my power to fix it, but I can only do so much without any help" Sakura's face fell as her hair guarded the tears that threatened to fall

"Why…" She whispered

"Why what?"

"Why do you always blame yourself?" She looked up at him as her tears welled over

"Because it is MY fault! No one else's! Mine!" he was mad as well

"No it's not you can't always blame yourself for MY problems!"

"Well it was a problem I caused so I can blame myself!" His face twisted into an expression of pure anger, she could tell he blamed this all on himself

"Stop it! Just stop it!" She yelled as her hands pounded on his chest weakly

"No I won't stop Sakura. This is the truth, and you need to hear it" He told her without budging

"Why? Why must you do this?" His hands locked hers at her side until she looked up at him, and he stared her directly in the eye

"Because I love you!" Sakura froze. There was nothing, just silence and their breathing. She felt as if the world stopped, and she didn't know what to say  
"I…I-I…I ugh…" She was lost for words, and then he let her hands go

"That is how I feel. I do not expect you to return it or feel the same way, but that is how I feel and I think you have a right to know." He began to walk away

"But I-I do…l-love…" She mumbled, not finishing her sentence. He was walking into the living room when she moved into the doorway

"You don't get anything!" She yelled as she ran into his back. She clutched onto his shirt and cried, she missed him so much.

"I-I do…I do…I p-promise I do…" She was crying harder now. He turned around quickly and pulled her into an embrace. She cried into his sweatshirt as her hands grabbed at the clothing on his back

"That's good to know…" He whispered into her hair, before kissing it tenderly. She cried for a few more minutes, and then her hold on him became tighter as she crushed herself to him

"I do love you" She said clearly

"Aah, as do I" He told her. She felt his index finger slide under her chin and lift her head up. She smiled as she remembered this was how he kissed her for the first time. Their lips met and Sakura felt whole again, she felt connected with everything again. He disconnected and her head fell back onto his chest

"Thank you Gaara…" She told him

"There is no need for thanks…" He said while rubbing her back soothingly

"Can we sit down…?" She asked gently, and felt him nod. He led them over to the couch and sat down, pulling Sakura into his lap.

Minutes passed, and soon and hour went by too. Sakura had fallen asleep for about thirty minutes in Gaara's lap, but now she was awake. She was re-energized now, and felt stronger. She felt she could do anything knowing Gaara was by her side. She was not able to make out what she was feeling though; it was all sort of a mix. She felt kind of ridiculous though, how could she be feeling _that _in a time like this. She didn't know what to make of it, or how to act on it. Her memories from that point on are complete puzzle pieces she must put together. She remembers kissing Gaara, she remembers taking off his sweatshirt, then shirt and marveling at his "god like body" in her words. She remembers feeling a soft fabric touching her back, but now how it got there. She remembers a slight pain, but it is immediately replaced with pleasure. She remembers her feelings of embarrassment and insecurity, but Gaara was there to soothe these worries. She remembers asking herself how she got so lucky, how did she get him? Why does she deserve him? There was no pain in the world that could ever replace the pure bliss and love she felt, that took away all her sorrow in one minute. Lastly she remembers being extremely tired and curling up next to Gaara's bare chest, as a blanket was pushed over them both, and then the rest goes simply to the depths of her black unconsciousness.

* * *

ok i rlly liked this chap hahah so tell me if you did too!

Reviews keep me writing

Always,

Bryan :)


	18. Chapter 18

Im introducing a new character into the story in this chapter:) hope u approve!

**

* * *

**

**Friend, or foe? **

Sakura stirred in her sleep a little, but was instantly calmed when Gaara kissed her head softly. It took Sakura a few more hours before her eyes opened, and she breathed in before opening them. She kissed Gaara's chest tenderly, and looked up to see if he was awake. He was indeed, but he was staring off into space. She stroked the side of his face with her fingers gingerly, and when he looked at her she could tell something was wrong. There was something wrong with his eyes, they were bleak, distant. She looked at him laced with concern, but he simply turned his head. What was she missing? Did something happen she wasn't aware of? She looked down, and when she did, it smacked her in the face. Their lack of clothing and the fuzzy feeling in Sakura's stomach was the dead give away. She used all her morning strength to focus on last night, as her memories started filling in. She wasn't able to figure anything out though, did she do something wrong? She looked at Gaara hesitantly and spoke up

"Gaara…" She trailed off, and he looked at her

"What's wrong…?"

"I ugh…umm…" For once Gaara did not know what to say

"Did I do…some thing…wrong?" she asked feeling embarrassed

"No of course not. It's just that…are you ok?" He asked her, his eyes meeting hers

"I'm fine…why?"

"You're ok…with…what, happened?" She finally pieced together what he was talking about

"Umm yes I am…are you?" She asked moving slightly away

"I am fine, as long as you are"

"Okay good…because I'm actually happy, so you should be too" She told him with a small smile. When he smiled timidly back, she knew she had the old Gaara back. She smiled hugely and placed her lips on top of his as she asked

"Don't we have school today…?" She trailed off as his mouth met her neck

"Yes but I think we can play hookie today…"

"Hmm that sound's fine with me…" Sakura smiled as everything around her turned peaceful, and she relaxed into every one of Gaara's touches and kisses unaware of what was going on at her school…

**At school with everyone else**

Hinata was receiving glares from Kin, Karin and Tayuya all through the morning. She could tell they were not happy, but she frankly didn't care. She had all her friends for protection if needed, and plus she had already proved she could defend herself.

The day went by fast, and now we are at lunch and everyone is sitting around. Just as Neji and Tenten had left the table, the 3 musketeers walk over. Kin starts the conversation first

"Ok listen _los_-ers, I'm only going to say this once. If any of you ever touch one of my friends again, and I mean even pinch them, you will have to deal with me. Can your small minds comprehend that?" she spat out at everyone. Ino, having no tolerance for this girl stood right up

"Oh girl you have no idea what mess you have just stepped into" She said getting very close to Kin

"Don't start with my Ino or I will kick your sorry ass just like I did in 7th grade!" She told Ino who just mocked her voice

"_I'll kick your_ blah blah blah! You couldn't beat up a fly if you tried!" She just yelled back, grabbing the attention of the rest of the lunchroom

"Do you wanna test me?" Kin was officially mad now

"HA lets go I'll take you down right here!" She said as Kin lunged towards her

"I've had enough of your attitude!" She said as her fist raced towards Ino's face.

"Ha you think you can take all of us!" Karin yelled as she also ran towards the now standing Hinata

"You have no chance!" Tayuya said while taking out her flute. This was officially going to get ugly.

Tenten had decided to come back from the bathroom early, and also jump in on the fight. She decided to teach Tayuya that playing an instrument out of tune can in fact be VERY annoying.

_Good thing the school decided to give us aluminum utensils instead of plastic… _Tenten thought as she grabbed aluminum knives from 4 bins at the serving counter and stuffed them in the many pockets of her clothing. She quickly ran towards Tayuya to surprise her. She fanned out 4 knives from her pocket as she ran. Tayuya had put the flute in her mouth as Tenten used her pin point accurate aim to throw all knives in hand. Two of them hit her flute as the other 2 scraped her face. Tayuya ran towards her flute that was by the front doors of the school, but Tenten was their faster as she kicked the flute outside and threw a punch at Tayuya.

"You think I can't defend myself without that flute? Then your DEAD WRONG!" Tayuya said as she quickly hoped onto one leg and started throwing multiple kicks towards Tenten, who just backed up outside. Tayuya put her leg down and raced for her flute

"Not so fast!" Tenten yelled as she threw more of her projectile weapons, sending the flute into the bushes. Tayuya stopped running and turned towards Tenten

"I'm not done yet!" Tenten yelled as Tayuya saw the clear strings attached to her fingers as the knives came flying back out of the bushes, cutting Tayuya on her arms

"Ahh!" She let out a loud scream as some of the cafeteria came to watch the fight. Tenten quickly pushed Tayuya away from a tree, and her flute, so Tenten could climb and swing up the tree to a high branch. Tayuya began running towards her flute once more but Tenten threw more knives down at her, only one of them cut her hand though as she stammered back, but flew forward once more

"Oh no you don't!" Tenten yelled launching her second hand, her right hand. This was her superior hand, it never missed its mark, and as the knives flew two of them lodged themselves into Tayuya's arm as she screamed once more. She moved back away, tearing the knives from her skin. Tenten manipulated her way down the tree as she sprinted towards Tayuya

"The final blow!" she yelled, launching knives from both hands. Four of them lodged into Tayuya's skin this time as she yelled once more, Tenten quickly flew around on her heel and sent a kick directly into Tayuya's neck. Tayuya hit into a tree behind her and fell to the ground, cold and unmoving.

Ino ran from Kin as she dodged needles aimed for her

"These needles are special…careful not to let one hit you" She smiled as she ran the opposite direction of Ino, throwing more.

_How many of these does she have? _Ino thought as she grabbed a vile from her pocket. She dipped one of her own needles into the liquid until it was saturated. She ran towards Kin this time as she moved back, bracing for a punch she put up both arms in defense. Ino confused her though; she had taken gymnastics for 14 years and simply put her hand on Kin's shoulder as she glided over her. Kin's eyes grew wide at her stunt, but when she tried to turn around it was too late. Ino plunged her needle into Kin's back as she yelled out in pain. Kin was no push over as well though, she stabbed Ino in the stomach with one of her needles from behind. They both flew away from each other

"Well I guess we showed…now its time to tell…" kin panted

"That needle is laced with a numbing agent, soon it will numb your entire body and then you will start to hallucinate, and there is not a thing you can do about it." Kin smiled, feeling as though she already won

"But you have underestimated me my dear friend Kin, you see, I don't dabble with flowers all day for fun. I hit you with the serum from a very delicate flower, a very lethal flower." She said with a smile

"What are you talking about?" Kin yelled at her

"I'm talking about how the serum from that flower is going to disable all of your senses, first to go is hearing. Then sight, then taste, and soon touch. You wont be able to move a muscle, and if no one finds you, then the serum will induce a coma. If left un treated, you will die in 3 days" She smiled, ripping Kin's needle from her stomach as Kin looked at her with disbelief

"I don't believe you!" Kin yelled, but for some reason, her yell was muffled. That's when she knew her serum was for real; because she could tell her eyes were beginning to get blurry as well

"I'll finish you now then!" She yelled taking out more needles as she lunged them at Ino. When Ino began to run, she felt heavy and dense; she knew the numbing was coming. She dodged all the needles successfully despite her condition, as she took out 2 more of her own to throw. They both landed smack on Kin's chest as she fell to the floor

"Wh-what…is t-this…?" she said as her eyes began to loose color and her strength faded

"Thos were from 2 different plants…and when the elixir from both of them is mixed, it creates a deadly combo. Soon your body will begin to get weaker, and internally your cells will begin to stop functioning as all of your defenses are lowered; this is the first one. The second one will attack you immune system directly, first a fever will arrive, then you will begin to have slow shallow breathes, and then eventually it will kill you. So in laments terms, I've given you a cold, and multiplied it's strength ten fold" Ino said as she slumped back against a wall as her arms began to loose feeling. Kin looked at her once more

"B-b-b…b-bitch…" She said before completely collapsing on the floor

Hinata had readied herself for yet another fight with Karin, but to her surprise a tall girl with blonde hair interfered.

"Oh well it isn't nice to attack a new student is it?" The blonde girl asked as Karin lunged towards her

"Figured you were new, I would recognize that ugly of a face if I had seen it before" Karin told her while running

"Oh that wasn't very nice" The girl said as she sidestepped Karin and then was suddenly running. She was running incredibly fast, she was simply a blonde blur in the lunchroom. The girl was very agile; in fact Karin would not even land a pinch on her. The girl would be in front of Karin, but then behind her in a second. She used her sharpened nails as tools, weapons, as she gouged them into Karin's arm, pulling away just as fast as she got there. Karin yelped in pain as her hand flew to her arm. The girl suddenly appeared a good distance away in front of her

"Now then, I would like to know, why were you going to attack this poor girl in the first place?"

"Why should I tell _you_?" Karin spat at her

"Hmm maybe because your like a rat caught in a cage, and I'm the cat." She said with an evil smile

"Ha you wish it were that easy!" Karin yelled running at the girl

"Don't you ever learn that wont work?" She said dancing around Karin as her hand simultaneously slashed at her face, leaving crimson nail polish on the girls' fingers. Karin yelled and yanked at her face

"What are you?" She screamed at the blonde girl

"Hmm I've had my fun" She said before appearing in front of Karin, eyes wide, as her knee flew into Karin's jaw, and then her fist came plowing into Karin's gut, as she collided with the wall

"W-w-wh…o?" Karin muttered. The girl smiled at her sinisterly

"The names Nii. Nii Yugito."

* * *

i liked this chapter personally:)

reviews keep me writing

Always,

Bryan :)


	19. Chapter 19

plot twist time yayayay hahhaha hope you like it:)

**

* * *

**

**News…? **

Too Sakura the world had stopped, and it was just her and Gaara. She was content with life and did not want to leave his house, but knew she had to. She looked up from her sleepy embrace and smiled seeing that Gaara was still asleep. She snuggled close to him and waited for his eyes to open. It only took about 5 minutes before Gaara leaned down and kissed her hair, telling her he was awake. She looked up at him with a smile

"Good morning…" She said, placing her lips on his

"Hello my cherry blossom…"

"Do we have school today?" She asked

"I believe we do" He said, his smile fading

"Oh well, its ok, we might as well get up now" She said kissing him once more before he sat them both up. Sakura stood up and stretched, she fumbled a little but was encircled by Gaara from behind

"Try and be a little more careful my love…" He said kissing her neck and letting her go

"Ok I will try…" She smiled before walking to a bag she had brought with her. She looked back at Gaara before walking over to him. He looked at her curiously before sakura smiled and grabbed his hand, leading him away

"May I ask where we are going?" He said, entwining their fingers

"To take a shower silly!" She said before pulling him into the bathroom to complete the task of getting ready

It took about 20 minutes before Gaara had left the bathroom and gone into his room. Sakura finished up her hair and makeup and walked out, ruffling it slightly. She walked into Gaara's room unaware of him changing

"Gaara where do I p-" she cut herself off when she saw Gaara standing by his closet in a towel. The thing was, his towel only covered the lower half of his body, leaving his torso completely exposed to Sakura's wandering eyes. Her face became beat red

_You think I would be over this considering…_

Her mind was going blank as he slowly walked up to her, but keeping some distance as he remembered the first time this happened.

"Yes?" he asked with a small smile on his face

"I ugh, umm…what was I doing?" She asked, here eyes looking anywhere but him

"I don't know, you came to ask me a question" He said

"I uhmm…oh yes! Where should I put my laundry? I usually just leave it around and then it gets picked up and you ne…ev…" Her sentence faded as he got dangerously close to her and moved his face mere inches from hers

"I'll take care of it…" He said, his fingers trailing up and down the side of her body, sending chills all through her

"O-o…ok…" She was barely able to say

"Good…" He told her before connecting their lips as her hands entangled themselves in his hair, molding her body to his. It gave her a secret satisfaction to know that their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces as if made for each other. Sakura had forgotten about school as her hand traveled down Gaara's chest on to his towel as she gripped it lightly. Gaara's hand clamped over hers as he pushed it up against a wall with the rest of her body, disconnecting their lips abruptly

"Remember about school Sakura?" He asked, looking into her eyes. She became beat red, but before she had a chance to answer his lips were on hers again. He moved slightly away

"We can do _that_ later…I think it would be better if you let me get dressed now, don't you think?" he asked her while nibbling on the flesh on her neck

"I would but I' sorta…tied up…" She said as she motioned to her hands that were pinned on the wall. Gaara smiled before letting her go and moving back. She suddenly slammed herself into him as her arms encircled him

"You were too far away…" She said as he cradled her close

"I'm sorry" He said as he leaned down to plant a kiss on her lips

"Much better…you can change now" She said before moving out of his room and walking downstairs to continue the rest of her morning

Gaara came down soon and then they were off, walking to school. Sakura stayed glued to Gaara's side as she entwined their fingers together. They reached the school soon and Gaara swung up into the tree as usual, but sakura frowned at him

"What's wrong?" He asked

"Your too far away" She said, giving him puppy dog eyes and the lower lip. He smiled before jumping back down and moving next to her. His mouth was at her ear in a second

"Don't let go…" he said as she clung on to him as he maneuvered them up to the lowest branch and sakura cradled into his lap. Little did Sakura realize, her friends were secretly watching from a far

"I knew she had something going on with him!" Ino roared silently

"It was so obvious she liked him…" Tenten said

"I never thought he liked her back though!" Ino watched in amazement

"Are you kidding it was so obvious?" Temari asked from nowhere, which made all the girls jump

""It was completely obvious…?" Temari told them, half asking

"No it was quite hard to tell" Hinata said

"Yeah like not even I, the great Ino could tell!"

"Great Ino? Since when missy?" Tenten asked

"Since birth!" Ino said, smiling hugely

"Sure mhmm" Tenten continued before looking at her watch

"Oh snap we need to go ladies!" Tenten stated before pulling everyone into the school, as Sakura joined their group on the way in

It was first period and the teacher was only about a minute late, which shocked everyone. In addition he had brought in 2 new students, the blonde girl named Nii and a thin boy with silver hair like the teachers. The blonde girl stepped forward first

"My name is Nii Yugito, get to know me" she said before slipping back in line with the other boy before he stepped forward

"My name is Kabuto Yakushi, that is all you need to know" the boy said before taking a seat in the back of the classroom. Sakura was starring at the blonde girl though, she knew her from somewhere, but where? She could not decide, so she just shrugged it off and continued her day.

This girl was in a multitude of classes with Sakura, and Gaara actually. It was not lunchtime and Sakura sat down at the table next to Gaara as usual, but there was one thing unusual about this day. She was sitting down minding her own business when the blonde girl came and sat down across from her, smiling largely. Sakura entwined her fingers with Gaara and he looked over as Sakura spoke

"Um hello…?" She said

"Hello Sakura! My name is Nii Yugito, I don't think we have formally met yet!" She said but then smiled largely

"Ha oh my god that rhymed! Met, yet, haha!" The girl was kind of creepy, but she seemed nice and friendly so Sakura smiled and talked to her

"Well hello, I'm Sakura and this is ugh" she didn't know how to address Gaara, boyfriend, or just friend. She chose what best fit in her heart

"This is my boyfriend Gaara" She said with a smile as Gaara's eyes widened a little, but then went back to normal

"Hello" he said, emotionless as usual

"Hi!" Nii said with a smile that stretched from ear to ear

"So, why did you just move here now?" Sakura asked taking a sip of her drink she brought from home

"To find you" She said with a smile as Sakura looked confused

"Why would you want to find me?" she asked

"It's a long story!" Nii said happily, trying to change the subject but Sakura would not let her

"Oh we have 30 minutes left, go for it" she said with a smile. The girl sighed and looked down, and when her face returned it hardened into an expression sakura could not understand

"Sakura" She said, looking directly in her eyes, as if about to give her life altering news.

"I am you sister" Sakura's vision became blurry, and the last thing she remembered was falling limp against Gaara's body as the lunchroom faded to comforting blanket of darkness.

* * *

OMGGG no one was expecting that? not even ME! omggg!

Reviews keep me writing

Always,

Bryan :)


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N note: I'm really sorry!**

**Ok so here's the deal. My computer is spazzing really badly and im having a lot of problems with it, and it took me forever to even get this A/N up. Anyway im really sorry im going to have to postpone my 2 stories I am currently working on, because I m sending my computer in to get it fixed. You can expect a new chapter for both in 2 to 3 weeks (that's how long the guy told me it would take to fix and get it back) and im sorry for the hold up, I did not mean for this to happen! Thank you to all my dedicated readers and I hope I don't loose you due to this inconvenience! **

**Always and forever, even with a delay,**

**Bryan :)**


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry this update is soo late i was having SUCH a badd brain blockk! but my friend helped me with this chapter so im dedicating it to her!

This chap is dedicated to . because she is the bestest friendd ever and i know i can always count on her for support or help!

this chap is also insight into Nii's character a little more, hope you like it!

**

* * *

**

**Buried Memories, Shattered Dreams…**

It didn't take long for Sakura to come to it, only about 10 minutes and then she was back. She heard people calling her name and so she wiggled around a little bit. She felt warm and very comfortable; she realized this comfort was familiar. When her hands began to move she realized she was cradled next to someone, and she pictured that someone as Gaara. Her eyes gently fluttered to a open position as they met with cautious seam foam eyes looking back at her. She smiled before using Gaara to sit back up and steady herself. She took in a long deep breath before looking at her new sibling across the table, who looked incredibly worried now. She smiled, ignoring all the people who were trying to get her attention and only focused on Nii.

"I'm Sorry, that was a little much for me, but I'm ok now." She said with a smile as her hand stayed entwined with Gaara's.

"Ok…are you sure?"

"Yes, please continue" She said with a smile as she sipped on some of Gaara's untouched water he left on the table

"This may not be the best place for reunions…how about later tonight?"

"Sure, you can come home with me, I live 5 minutes away from the school, and so does Gaara over here" She said gesturing to her silent boyfriend.

"Okay, sounds like a plan!" Nii said with a smile before grabbing her and Sakura's garbage and getting up to throw it out. Sakura rested against Gaara's side as she waited for the bell to ring so she could continue her day.

Sakura's day slugged by, each one of her classes felt like hours to her, and when the final bell rang she was the first one out of the class as she found Nii at the end of the hallway by her locker. When Nii saw Sakura she smiled before meeting up with the girl in order to walk to her house. They said little words until they reached Sakura's house. They walked in side and Nii stopped dead in her tracks.

"Whoa…" She said looking around, gaping at the large house.

"I'm not kidding when I say that everyone does that. Would you like anything?" Sakura asked as she got herself a glass of cold water, gesturing to see if Nii wanted one as well.

"Umm no thanks I'm good" she said with a smile

"Okay…let's go to the living room" Sakura led her into the large room and sat on the couch Indian style as Nii sat down next to her.

"So, since you just moved here and all, why don't you start first" Sakura said with a smile. Nii returned her smile before she started talking

"As a child I was abandoned by m-I mean _our_ parents." Sakura listened intently

"I was given up before you were born, so technically I am older than you" She winked

"My foster parents took me and we moved to Colorado where my foster parents' relatives lived. I never knew I was adopted, no one ever told me" She frowned as she said this

"It was kept a secret because they thought I would become obsessed with finding my real family and run away." Sakura was confused by this

"But if they never told you, how do you know this?" Nii held up a finger

"I'm getting to that" She said with a smile

"On the night of my parent's anniversary they went out to dinner and left me home alone." Her smile faded as it was replaced by an intense frown and weary features

"That night one of the worst snow storms Colorado had ever seen hit us" Sakura held her breath

"It hit in the middle of their drive home" She saw the tears leek out of Nii's eyes as they fell on the couch.

"After the snow started falling…" She clenched her fist as she looked Sakura directly in the eye

"I never saw my parents again" Sakura let out a gasp as her hand covered up her mouth

"That's terrible…" She said as she felt tears well up in her eyes as well

"Yes…" She wiped the tears from her eyes before continuing

"But luckily my foster mom was not an only child. In fact she was one of seven-"

"Seven?" Sakura nearly shouted at her and it made Nii smile

"Yes, seven. Out of those seven it was her youngest brother who took me in. His name is Orochimaru Tojiro, but I just call him Uncle T!" She said laughing as Sakura joined in as well.

"So is that other new kid like, related to you?" Sakura asked

"Technically no. He is uncle T's son so legally he is my brother, but between you and me" She said leaning in as Sakura did the same

"I find them a little creepy sometimes…like ok cool you took me in, but sometimes there are just WAY to weird for me…" She said leaning back to her normal position

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked

"Ok" Nii took a deep breath before beginning

"This one time I heard an explosion from the basement…when I went down there uncle T had some test tubes on the table and his son had spilled them…" Sakura was still not getting the point, so, they liked science? That was no big deal to her

"I know you are probably thinking there is nothing out of the normal with that, but it gets FREAKIER!" Sakura moved closer as she waited for the story to continue

"So I realized there was a bag next to the tubes…when I went to ask if uncle T was ok I read the label and it said Severed Mammal Ears" Sakura groaned as her stomach churned from the idea.

"Mhmm now you know what I mean, like what are you doing with mammal ears? I didn't want to know so I left it alone! I figured like he was generous enough to take me in and give me a home, who am I to judge him?" She asked

"True but you have to admit…normal people don't keep that as a daily food ingredient" she said as they both laughed.

"Well soon after I moved in with uncle T I was allowed back to my old house to retrieve whatever I wanted, it was all given to me. So I went and rummaged through all my foster parents stuff…and then I found a little more then what I bargained for" Sakura felt her heart start to race.

"I found a box with some old stuff…old photos, gifts, and just the usual you know…your birth certificate with a different last name on it…all normal of course" Sakura's eyes widened at the girls story

"No!" she said

"Oh YES!" Nii said exaggerated.

"So after I started asking questions, and that's when I found out about my real family, about my old life. About you" She said with a genuine smile. Sakura could see the love and happiness that shined through Nii's eyes, and it made her happy. Suddenly she was engulfed in a hug from the girl, but hugged her back keeping her close.

"You don't know for how long I've wanted my sister and family back…how long I've wanted to be normal…" Sakura felt so happy at that moment, so complete. It did not last for long though, soon it was replaced with anguish and pain. She was going to have to rip Nii's dreams and hopes apart by telling her the truth, by telling her that heir parents were both dead, and Sakura killed one of them. She was unsure how she was going to be able to deal with herself as tears formed in her soft emerald eyes. She clutched on closer to the girl, not wanting to loose this happiness, she was not eager to give it up just yet. She would wait, wait until the right time, the right time to not only tear apart Nii's hopes and reams, but tear apart her own happiness and completion as if she belonged somewhere in this world. Tears fell from her now sad eyes as she realized she was going to have to shatter not only one, but two truly happy souls whose dreams have always been there so close, but yet so far; barely out of reach. Now she was simply going to yank them away once more as she watched this girl's life purpose crack and shatter to pieces with a few simple words, and inside Sakura was slowly withering away due to it.

_I guess a broken family can't really ever protect each other, if the reason the family is broken is due to the members itself… _

_

* * *

_

Tell me if you thought i developed Nii enough in the chap or if not! thanks! :)

Reviews keep me writing!

Always,

Bryan :)


	22. Chapter 22

ok i know this took a long time to come out, but it is like 5,000 words so please give me a break!

This is the end to the story, and i hope everyone likes the ending!

plzz review and tell me if you liked the ending, dis-liked, or even if u didnt like the entire story! It's all good for me!

without further ado, here is the ending to _Written Feelings Are Harder To Say_

**

* * *

**

**I Finally Belong…**

Sakura released Nii from her hold, only to realize the clock now read 1am.

_Wow we have been here for a while I guess…_

She thought wiping her tears away and walking Nii downstairs. Saying their goodbye's Nii began to walk off, and when she was finally out of Sakura's sight she walked across the street and hung a left to Gaara's house. She knocked quietly on the door three times and waited. When no one answered she figured Gaara had gone to sleep, and so she began to walk away.

"You would leave me that quickly?" Someone asked, and immediately she realized that person was none other than her Gaara. She spun on her heel and saw him standing in the doorway with a smirk. She bolted back to the doorway and ran into his arms, causing him to tumble into the wall behind him. Sakura nuzzled her head into the nap of his neck and kissed him lightly.

"Sorry I though you were asleep…" She said as her eyes closed, beginning falling asleep in Gaara's arms.

"It's ok" He said as he closed the door. Suddenly he picked Sakura up bridal style and it made her blush. He looked at her with a smile as he brought her upstairs with him. He kissed her lips lightly before placing her down in his bed. She moved over and gave him room to move in next to her, and so he did. She curled up next to his chest and fell silently asleep in her favorite place on earth.

Sakura woke up due to the buzz of Gaara's alarm clock. She quickly got up and stretched, toppling over a little and falling into Gaara's open arms.

"Tired are we?" He asked and she nodded. He quickly kissed her neck before moving to get himself clean clothes. Sakura realized she was still in yesterday's outfit so she quickly ran over to her house and momentarily changed. She ran back over to Gaara's house right as he was leaving. She jumped into his arms and chuckled lightly. She kissed him gently before intertwining the hands and walking to school.

Sakura was sitting under the same old tree with Gaara like any other day, when suddenly something caught her eyes in the distance. It looked like something…or someone…was running? Yes, someone was running towards the school. As the target got closer, Sakura's eyes widened as she knew this person. She jumped out of Gaara's grasp as she ran for the figure. It was Rin. She hadn't heard from Rin in a while, but thought nothing of it. When she saw the girl…in her appearance, it broke her heart. Her hair was undone, and her makeup was smudged all over her face. Her eyes were beat red, from crying Sakura assumed, and her clothes were slightly ripped in certain places. Sakura read the sheer amount of pain that was on her face, and quickly grabbed her in a hug as Rin began to sob violently into Sakura's clothing.

When Rin finally began to calm down, Sakura tried to ask her what happened.

"It was…so fast…and I couldn't…and he just…" She could not form a sentence, and that was when Sakura began to get even more worried. Sakura steadied the girl against the tree as she made Gaara get her some water. When he returned he made her drink, and to her surprise she guzzled half the bottle in one sip. Finally she was able to talk.

"It was so dark and…and…" She began to cry again as Sakura held the brunette close. She saw that the color had been drained out of Rin's hazel eyes. Her slender figure was shaking violently and her usually designer clothes were now in shreds.

_What could have happened? What is she not telling me? _

Sakura reached over and rubbed the girl on the back as she leaned against her.

Rin started speaking unexpectedly.

"He attacked me…" Sakura cringed and let Rin continue.

"And I was home alone…my parents are away…and then, then…" She couldn't continue, and Sakura pieced it together. It re-opened wounds for Sakura and she felt tears well up in here eyes. She brought Rin to face her as she looked deeply into her eyes.

"Rin, I need you to tell me…What did he do to you?" She asked and Rin took a deep breath before shielding her eyes with her hair.

"H-he r-raped me…" she said, and Sakura crushed the girl against her for comfort. It looks like Sakura was going to have to re-live her memories, over and over, yet again…

After about 20 minutes Sakura straightened out Rin and had her stand up as she fixed everything on her. She helped the girl with her clothes and kept her close. It was about time for school to start when she heard a car pull up. Rin turned first as Sakura followed with her. Nii stepped out of the car with her brother, but then another man stepped out.

Sakura was distracted suddenly as Rin's body began to quake. She turned to the girl as her eyes were frozen open. She followed her stare to the man who moved out of the car. He was tall with long black hair, and a pale complexion. He had snake like eyes that creped Sakura out and he was wearing purple clothing. Both his ears were pierced, and immediately she figured out this was Nii's adopted Father. Rin turned Sakura to her and looked her in the eye.

"T-t-that's…h-him…" She said as her hysterics leaked out. Suddenly Sakura stepped in front of the girl as Gaara held Rin for support. She narrowed her eyes at the family walking towards them and spat out.

"Not one more step." Her glare was icy, her words were venomous, and her hate was strong. Nii stepped forward first.

"Sakura, what's going on?"

"Nii, step away from that man…" She said eyeing the dark haired man. Nii looked confused and was about to ask, when suddenly Rin yelled out.

"Don't trust her Sakura! She's with him, she'll hurt you too!" Rin said with a nasty glare.

"Hey! Who the hell are you?" Nii asked with spite clear in her voice.

"That is my best friend! Don't you _dare_ talk to her like that…" Sakura hissed and Nii walked back.

"Well I'm your sister so I nee-" Rin interrupted her mid sentence.

"Liar! You aren't her sister! You're the spawn of that…that devil you're standing next to!"

"Shut up! I don't care who you are but if you don't shu-"

"Nii don't make me say it again!" Sakura shot out at her.

"If you're her sister, than do you know what happened to Sakura's parents? One of them were just like that man standing next to you!"

"Our parents are good people I don't kn-" Yet another interruption.

"Her father tried to rape Sakura and she killed him! Did you know that? Do you care? You don't, because you are NOT HER SISTER!" Rin screamed at the girl with disgust in her voice. Suddenly Nii's expression became blank as she stared at Sakura.

"Y-you what?" She said as her eyes narrowed at Sakura.

"See Sakura! She's not your sister! She's using you!" Rin yelled and suddenly Nii was in front of them all. Her hand was raised in the air as it shot down to claw the girl standing in front of her, the girl named Sakura.

Right as the girl's claw was about to make contact with Sakura's face, a large object blocked it. In fact, the object blocked her whole body. When she looked to the side, she saw Temari standing there with a large fan like instrument in her hand. She took both her hands and pushed Nii back even further than before. The man with long black hair eye's widened.

"Hello again…Orochimaru" She said, her eyes narrowed with a grin on her face as she stepped in front of the trio. Sakura was very confused, it all seemed to happen so fast. She looked at the large fan Temari was now resting her elbow on. It had multiple small glass like balls in it, and to her surprise it had blades that stuck out of the tips on the fan.

"You see Sakura, our father is never around because he is a nuclear physicist and works in a lab in the city. This guy over here, used to work with out father." She explained as she held up her fan and completely spread it out, revealing all the colors hidden inside it.

"Remember this one? You helped design it." She said with an evil smile.

"How did he? It's impossible! It was unstable, there is no way he could have finished it alone!" The man growled at Temari, who just stood smiling as well.

"Oh he had help…from me!" Temari said with a triumphant smile.

"It was designed for me, so I helped put a little…personal touches on it" She told the man who looked shocked and taken back. Suddenly it was Nii who yelled out.

"Enough chit chat! It's time Sakura paid! You ruined everything for me Sakura, and now you will pay the price!" the girl said as she sped at Temari. The man named Orochimaru was now smiling.

_This was always his plan from the begging!_

Sakura inwardly winced as she realized how truly evil this man was. Temari raised her fan and quickly blew it towards the girl as a yellow powder blew through the wind, almost un-detectable. Nii moved back as she inhaled the dust, but did not notice.

"You don't wanna fight me hand to hand huh? You hide behind that stupid fan!" She gritted her teeth as suddenly she was running. She was incredibly fast, but Temari was equally trained with her fan. Nii wrapped around a tree as she quickly climbed it and leapt into the air and onto the back side of us. She sped towards Sakura once more, but this time Temari was prepared. She yelled out.

"Duck!" As everyone hit the ground, she waved the fan as a combination of blue and white dust spread through the wind. Suddenly Nii fell back into the tree, as she had multiple cuts all over her face. She stuttered as she talked.

"H-how? There were no weapons there!" She said, but Temari kept grinning.

"I guess you're not as smart as I thought you were, oh well" Nii began to search everywhere, and then it finally hit her. There was a slight discoloration on the fan, and she smirked.

"Oh I see…when you blow the wind, metal pieces of the fan fall off, and in effect cut and mutilate whatever they hit into" She said, running her hands over the scratched up tree.

"Look's like you figured it out, but too bad, you have already lost the game!" She said holding up her fan once more, but as soon as she did Nii was gone. She put the fan down as she searched the area.

"You're not the only one with a smart daddy!" She said as she ran out of nowhere towards Temari. This time the attack hit, slashing her across the face as she fell back on the ground.

"Temari!" I yelled rushing to her side. She quickly got back up with blood trickling down her face. But there was something wrong, she was laughing.

"T-Temari…?" I asked confused as she got upright, seeming to be un-fazed by the attack.

"Oh look's like I'm going to have to get serious! This should be fun!" Sakura was dumbfounded, and well Nii was distracted as well due to her confident attitude she quickly asked Temari a question.

"Temari, what was that dust you scattered in the wind before?" Temari smirked.

"Oh so you caught that one? Well you will see soon enough…now, hit the ground!" She said, and so Sakura did, her face colliding with the dirt. Temari hit something on her fan before raising it up.

"This match is as good as over! Disperse!" She yelled as she threw the fan in an open position. It created a circle as it flew around the entire field, and Sakura was barely able to pick up the silver dust that flew through the air. Nii was gone and easily dodged the large metallic thrown fan, but with running you must breathe, and she must have breathed in the dust.

_Why hasn't she fallen yet…?_

Temari thought with a frown as Nii smirked.

"You didn't seriously think poison dust would effect me enough for you to win, did you?" She asked as Temari growled at her.

"No, but look's like your going to make me use the full potential of this fan…" She said as her hand touched a spot on it, and now the blades on the edge of the fan grew larger. Suddenly she pulled two objects out of the fan and stuck them to the satchel around her waist. The larger fan was quickly put in the back of the satchel as she took out the two objects. She fanned them out to reveal two more fans. These were no ordinary fans though; they had curved metallic blades all around the mount of the fan and a glassy appearance around the guards and shoulder of the fan.

"These fans are for close combat…don't think you can beat me that easily" Temari said with a grin as suddenly they both ran at each other. The dust finally took effect as Nii's speed slowed down and Temari now had a fighting chance.

Sakura noticed something funny though, where was the man with long hair? Before she could even react the heard his voice from behind her.

"You've been very troublesome to me foolish girl!" He said as he aimed a dagger at Rin. She froze and shut her eyes, preparing for the impact, but in fact, there was no sound or impact. Another voice was heard instead.

"Don't touch her!" As a foreign boot made contact with the man's face, and he fell backwards. Suddenly, none other than the red headed Tayuya appeared in front of Rin, Gaara, and Sakura and held her flute to the side.

"Remember me?" She said with a grin as the man looked stunned.

"B-but h-how?" He asked.

"Your once pathetic student has now surpassed you Sempai. How do you feel about that?" She asked, and a flash of anger passed through his face, before he regained his composure.

"Surpassed me?" He let out an evil chuckle which made Tayuya grin.

"You can't possible think of surpassing ME! You're pathetic and you always will be! Look's like I was careless last time, but now, I wont be so merciful" His voice dropped from an amused tone, to a deadly one at the end of his sentence.

"Who's this?" Tayuya asked, gesturing to the cowering Rin.

"Another one of you're students? Or a Guinea Pig?" She gave the girl another glance, and then her expression became hateful and angry.

"Looks like a Guinea Pig, I think it's time I taught you a lesson on manners" She said picking up her flute.

"Ha I'd like to see you use my own wea-" Tayuya cut him off.

"This is now MY weapon! And I do intend on showing you how it works!" Suddenly she blew into it as a loud screech was heard. Sakura put her hands over her ears, for she had heard it before, but to her surprise no pain had come to her. The man, on the other hand, was on the ground clutching his ears. Tayuya stopped as she glared at him.

"I made some changes to this, along with some changes to myself" she said. Sakura noticed the scars that were still healing from her encounter with Tenten, but now she was fighting on Sakura's side, and she was indeed a good ally.

"I can now zero in on your heart beat…and then the flute takes affect" She said with a smile.

"I took those drugs you made for the ears…the ones you left behind after you attacked me" She said, her voice lowering as the man cringed from the pain.

"And now I'm going to finish it" She raised the flute to her mouth as she was about to blow into it, when suddenly the boy named Kabuto interfered as he lunged at the girl with a scalpel.

"You won't touch him…" He said; anger clear on his face. Tayuya spat on the floor and glared at him before raising her hands once more, ready to deliver an attack to Kabuto. Sakura thought it was odd when the boy put on a pair of gloves…with, wires on them? Yes, she was sure they were wires. Suddenly he was running at Tayuya, and when she zeroed in on his heartbeat and attacked, he held up his gloves. There was a blue type of light that emitted from them, and he continued running into her attack. Catching on to the fact that her flute was useless she quickly jumped to the side as he tried to punch her, and countered with a kick of her own.

Sakura knew kids were piling up on the outskirts, watching in amazement at was going on, and she could only sit there and hope it would all end soon, like a bad dream.

Kabuto was faster than he looked; Tayuya was barely able to dodge his attacks as some of them hit her. She cried out in pain whenever they did, and Kabuto explained that his gloves give off electric pulses that would soon damage Tayuya's organs if she was not careful. She gritted her teeth as she tried to think of a plan. At this point the school was piling around watching in amazement as multiple people were calling 911, but there was a fatal flaw with the school; the police were all the way on the other side of the town, and it would take about 30 minutes before they could get here.

Sakura cursed under her breath as Tayuya took another hit and screamed in pain. Even though this girl caused her much trouble, she still felt bad for her. Suddenly when Kabuto took a step back a needle lodged itself into his side as Kin ran in front of her friend.

"I have no idea who you are, but you picked the wrong person to screw with!" Kin yelled as she readied more needles.

"You think you're the only one who has friends…?" Kabuto asked as suddenly a very tall and fat boy emerged from the group of kids. He had orange short hair and looked extremely mad, due to his scrunched up face.

"Jirobo…never thought I'd see you again…" Tayuya winced as she got up, but Kin motioned for her to step back.

"Let me take care of this Tayuya…" She said.

"No…if he is here, than the rest are as well…" Tayuya said as she got up. She was right. Suddenly a pair of twins stepped out of the scene. They both had long silver hair and no emotion on their face. The last person to step out was a boy with long hair that was pulled into a puffy ponytail in the back of his head. Tayuya was in no condition to fight, and she knew it.

Suddenly Sakura heard a big mouth, and for once she was relieved to hear it.

"If you get any closer to them I will KILL ALL OF YOU!" Karin screamed as she got next to Kin, gritting her teeth. No one said a word, and the silence was painful. The large fat boy was the first to break it, as he began to run at the smaller Karin. She quickly went towards him as well and their fists clashed, and both of them fell back. Suddenly the twins were next to mobilize as one of them attacked Kin and the other went for the beaten up Tayuya. This was going to get ugly, and Sakura knew it.

**Sakura's POV**

I don't know what happened, my feet just reacted. I ran next to Tayuya as I blocked the twin's attack with my hand. I glared intensely at him, and I think he got scared because he moved away. Tayuya looked shock, but I simply smiled at her.

"I repay favors…" was all I said as the boy lunged at me yet again. As we were all fighting, I saw Kabuto run over to the man with long hair and assist his ear wounds. Suddenly I saw something flying towards me from the corner of my eye, as I braced for impact. To my surprise I felt nothing as I continued clashing fists with the twin. Gaara was now standing up next to Temari as Nii moved next to the boy with the ponytail. I knew I could not get distracted, so I focused completely in on my opponent as I flew at him once more.

**Narrative POV**

Gaara spoke lowly to Temari.

"Switch…you take that guy, and I'll finish this girl up" He said as something quickly clicked onto his wrists. From afar it looked like jars, but up close one could see that it was indeed two gourd like objects. Temari nodded as she then took out her long fan filled with dust and blades, as she opened it and got ready to attack.

Suddenly Nii was gone and Temari disappeared as well. Gaara had very good eyes, and as soon as he saw something blur by his face he shot something from his hands. Nii was taken by surprise as what seemed like dust hit her smack in the chest. She fell back next to the boy as she looked down. It was sand.

"What is this…?" She asked, trying to rub the sand off, but in fact it would not come off. Gaara smirked at her and began to talk.

"You see, my father is like yours. This sand is composed of extremely dense minerals and molecular particles. In other words, it will stick to you, and weigh you down at the same time. Seems like it will be an even game now" He finished with a smirk. Nii looked horrified, but then changed her expression to confusion.

"Than how does it not affect you?" She asked, clearly annoyed. Gaara raised an eyebrow at her.

"Do you really think my father would give me a weapon that would affect me?" He asked smiling now, and Nii just yelled at him and took off running again. Suddenly it was Gaara's other hand that now shot out, scattering sand into the wind. She tried to avoid it, but some of the sand had grazed her arm and she shrieked out in pain. Her clothing was disintegrating right before her eyes along with the ground the sand had hit.

"H-how…?" She was barely able to ask.

"Acid molecules can be very tricky, but when used in the hands of a good scientist, they can in fact be very deadly." Nii was now beyond mad as she took off at Gaara once again. He smirked as he threw sand onto the ground in front of her as it quickly caved in and her leg was caught.

"It can also make very nice craters in the ground" Gaara said with a smile, he knew he had won. Nii used her flexible body to maneuver out of the hole and jump flip into the air, as she came down with a punch aimed right for Gaara. He suddenly shot a clomp of sand up as it quickly hardened, and when Nii punched it, it was like punching a wall. Gaara was not done yet, as she was coming down he quickly raised his left hand as it made direct contact with Nii's jaw, and sent her flying into the ground. Gaara walked over to her body and saw her motionless, and walked back over to Rin.

Rin watched intently as the boy with the large ponytail shot weapons at Temari, who just ended up dodging them all.

"These weapons are coated in spider silk and the poison that melts flesh from without their body, be careful not to hit them" He smiled as the thread he was holding onto was attached to multiple weapons. Right as Temari dodged the weapons she retaliated.

"This fight ends NOW!" She yelled as she swung the large fan, but this time other smaller fans were released. The boy's eyes widened as he realized there were now spinning fan blades heading straight for him, and he didn't have time to block because he was busy manipulating his own attack. Two blades slashed his arms as he fell back, and the last one gashed the side of his shoulder, close to his neck, effectively knocking him unconscious. The fans whirled back to Temari as she caught them all like boomerangs and put them away, a smile grazing her lips.

Karin was having fun with this fat boy, because he may have been physically stronger than her, but he was much slower and intellectually not as fast. She lured him into the part of the field where Gaara had fought, as he would have trouble maneuvering around the large holes in the ground. To Karin's surprise he had eaten some type of pill, and then suddenly he became extremely fast. He stood in front of her as both his hands came crashing down into the ground, creating a large crashing noise and obliterating anything living under it. Once the smoke from the attack cleared he looked down to see Karin's lifeless body, but he did not see anything. He was too obsessed with killing her than he didn't noticed when she swung herself up from his large shoulder and was now coming down from the sky with her foot.

"Fat idiot! Die!" She yelled as the bottom of her steel boot made extremely hard contact with his skull, and his face plummeted into the ground.

One of the silver haired boys lunged at Kin and she swiftly dodged it. She was getting annoyed because this boy was too close to her, so she laid a trap. As the boy lunged at her again she threw one of the needles, intentionally missing him as it lodged itself in the ground behind him.

"Too bad you missed" He said with a smirk, but Kin just smiled as she quickly kneed him in the gut and he stumbled backwards. Suddenly she threw more needles and he moved to the side to dodge them, and that's when kin sprawled her trap. She had attached a thin silver thread to her needle as she pulled it upwards and it flew, slicing the boy on the arm as he yelped in pain.

"This match is over" She told him as he fell to his knees, facing her in the opposite direction, and that's how she knew her poison was working.

"First you will begin to hallucinate" she said as he stood, but then fell back down on his knees, still facing away from her.

"Then you will experience paralysis. But I'm out of patients for you, so your done now" She said as she threw three more needles and they landed in his back pressure points, completely knocking his body limp on the ground. She smiled before walking back over to Tayuya, who was now slumped against the tree next to Rin.

Sakura was getting annoyed with the silver haired twin. He kept trying to claw her, then speed away. Finally she got pissed enough to the point where he tried to claw her, and she grabbed his hand and sent a punch to his gut. He fell back in pain as she ran at him, summoning all the hatred she had into one of her fists, as it collided into his face, sending him flying a good distance away from her.

Tayuya helped get Rin on her feet and away from the tree as she looked around. It seemed the massacre was over, but something was wrong. She could feel it in her stomach, there was something not right. Then it hit her.

_Orochimaru is gone!_

"You insolent rats will pay for your meddling!" She heard someone yell from behind, and she knew exactly who it was. She quickly grabbed one of the needles that Kin left on the ground in case anything happened and swirled around to face Orochimaru. He had a large knife in his hand and it was flying straight towards Tayuya. She quickly side stepped it, he was obviously still vulnerable due to her flute attack, as she used all her mite and called out.

"Aaahhh!" Before the needle lodged itself in Orochimaru's neck. She quickly backed away into Kin who held her close as Orochimaru walked backwards, clutching his throat.

"Something in your soul dies and is taken from you forever…when you are raped…" Tayuya spoke clearly, and Sakura and Rin's eyes widened in shock.

"Now it's time I took something from you…forever…_senpai_" she spat the last words as Orochimaru fell backwards, dead. Kabuto rushed over to Orochimaur's lifeless body as he wept for him. It disgusted Sakura. She fell back into Gaara's arms as she felt herself collapse, giving into the stress of the not even half way completed day. A tear trickled down her cheek as she heard sirens in the background, the police were coming. She looked around at the lifeless bodies that surrounded her…it reminded her of the day her parents were killed, one by her hand. More tears ran down as she finally saw a smile pierce through the harsh face of Tayuya, and now she finally understood why her face was always contorted into something of displeasure.

She saw her friends running at her, but it all seemed like it was in slow motion. She gripped Gaara's hands heard, and in response he kissed her neck gently. She felt all the warm bodies of her friends surround her in a giant hug, as they all cried tears of relief. She let her head drop onto someone's shoulder as she too cried now, but she was happy. This was her new family, and no one could ever replace them. Sakura realized something this day, and it let her mind rest from all the doubts that had been screaming at her, and she finally felt at peace, letting silent tears stream out her eyes and onto the people she cared for most…

_I finally belong somewhere. I belong right here, in everyone's hearts, where no matter what…I will always be…safe…_

_

* * *

_

personally i liked this ending, but idk if u did, so let me know!

and ik it was long please dont hate me X_X

Ok i would like to ask a favor to any of the fans i may have (i dont think i have fans but w.e. im asking anyway haha!)

Could you guys plzz R&R the Zatch Bell Yaoi i have out, im getting no reviews and im not quite sure if i should even finish the story (even tho i want to) im very stuck, so a little help would be MUCH appreciated!

Thanks so much for anyone who really read this story and always gave me that positive review because u always put a smile on my face! :) and i hope this story put one on yours too!

Remember for any of my stories: Reviews will keep me writing!

Always and Forever in Eternity,

Bryan :)


End file.
